Omniversal Lemons
by TigerVolcano5000
Summary: Behold...Omniversal Lemons! Where no universe or dimension in ALL of fictional history is safe from our lemony grasp! Which characters will join together? Read to find out. Suggestions welcome, make sure to be creative;) Rated for, what SHOULD be, obvious reasons.
1. Young Love

**(Author's Note: Hello there my (hopefully) loyal readers! It's TigerVolcano5000, your favorite author!;) Here with _another _new story. Why you may ask? Well, it goes like this: I got this idea a little while ago. A random pairing between characters of two random universes just…appeared in my mind one day (and I'm being so serious right now). Eventually, more random pairings like these kept appearing in my mind…so I starting writing them down. Then…I got an idea. I thought "Hey Tiger…you've got quite a few of these pairings, why not do something with them?". And that's where this story was born.**

**Essentially…think of this like my "RWBY Lemon One-Shot Collection" story, with the main difference being that story only covers the RWBY dimension. This story, however…can include ANY dimension in ALL of fictional history. Ever since the first pairing appeared in my mind, literal dozens of ideas have appeared before me. Eventually, I figured I might as well go ahead and start the story…especially before the ideas get TOO vast.**

**So…I hope you guys will find enjoyment in this story. I thing I should mention is that (unlike in the aforementioned RWBY: Lemon One-Shot Collection) in this story I will be stating the ages of all characters involved in the chapters. This is to make sure things…aren't weird and/or uncomfortable with the chapters, due to ages of certain characters. Characters will be aged-up or aged-down as need be.**

**And, PS…no, this pairing was not the first one I came up with. It's only the only one that I could form a decent plot with the time I gave myself:/**

**Hope you guys enjoy:)**

**Chapter One: Koda (Power Rangers) x Meg Griffin (Family Guy): Young Love**

**(Koda, Age: 18 biologically, 100,018 chronologically)**

**(Meg Griffin, Age: 18)**

"Wow, this mall is pretty cool," a tan-skinned boy with black hair commented as he pulled down his red hoodie.

"Meh, I'm not sure I'd go that far Tyler," a fair-skinned boy in a gray shirt with a backwards cap replied as he clasped Tyler on the shoulder.

"It is at least larger than the one in Amber Beach, Chase" a brunette boy in a green shirt commented.

"Well, that just makes it better Riley," a tan-skinned girl with shoulder-length black hair said with a smile, "You know what they say about bigger."

"Not exactly sure that it automatically makes things true Shelby," Chase laughed.

"I'm confused," a tall, light tan-skinned boy who also had shoulder-length black hair. He stood almost a full head above his friend, and being very athletic (even when compared with his in-shape friends).

"I must say…I'm rather confused to," another tall (but slightly shorter than his previous companion), tan-skinned boy (in an odd brown coat) commented.

Chase threw an arm around his friends, "Don't worry about it too much, Koda…Ivan. Just stay around us, and you'll be fine."

"Alright guys," Tyler took out his phone and checked the time, "Ms. Morgan said that she needs to meet us at…3:00. It's now 11:30. Do whatever you need to do, and we'll meet up at…1:30 for lunch. We just need to make sure we're ready by 3. We all know how Ms. Morgan can be when we're late for our…ranger meetings," he whispered the last part.

"Right." (Shelby)

"Gotcha mate." (Chase)

"No problem." (Riley)

"Of course sir Tyler." (Ivan)

"Uh…okay?" (Koda)

"Alright then, come on Tyler!" Shelby grabbed ahold of her boyfriend's **(1)** hand, and began dragging him off to…who knows where.

"God bless your soul, you brave motherfucker," Chase spoke playfully with a mocking salute.

"Give it a rest Chase," Riley chastised, giving Chase a small shove.

"Whatever. So," he clapped his hands, "I'm gonna go head around, see what this mall has to offer. I…will see you guys in a bit," he pointed at his friends in a joking manner, before spinning around and heading off in the opposite direction.

"Alright then, see you guys," Riley nodded before heading off in a different direction.

"Hm…I suppose I'll go to see what this particular mall has. I shall see you later, my caveman friend," Ivan waved at Koda as he himself walked to another direction.

That left Koda standing there, by himself. Koda looked around for a moment before starting to walk in a different direction.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Two Hours Later)

Koda was walking back to the Rangers' meeting point, well…more like speed walking, as he was very hungry and very eager to get something to eat. He had (pretty much) spent the last two hours simply walking around the mall, simply observing everything and everyone within the mall. Koda didn't really need, or even want, anything that the mall would sell, so he never really went to the mall with his friends with the intention to buy something.

He's a…simple guy. He doesn't really need much in life to function. He had a roof over his head, food in his stomach, clothes on his back, and is surrounded by his new family. What else could he really need?

Plus…he's a Power Ranger. That'd (normally) be enough for most people anyway.

With himself being focused in his thoughts, he wasn't paying attention…and didn't notice as he walked into something. Or rather..._someone_. Given the fact that Koda is stronger and tougher than most normal humans (being a caveman and all), he wasn't even pushed back so much as an inch by this person running into him.

Hearing the person yell in surprise, Koda looked down to see a girl lying on the floor. She was a brunette with fair skin and glasses, along with blue pants, a pink shirt, and a pink hat. She was rubbing her head before looking up, her eyes widening when they locked eyes with the literal mountain of a man before her.

"Oh my god…I am SO sorry!"

"It…okay," Koda commented, holding a hand out to help the girl up. The girl took his hand and he lifted her up very easily, due to his above-average strength. When the girl stood at her full height, her eyes barely came up to Koda's chest.

"Again, I'm just…really sorry. I was just-."

"Hey look! It's Meg!" The now-named Meg flinched at the sound of a female voice yelling out. Both teens looked over to see an attractive blonde girl walking over with an arrogant smirk on her face, four others following her with similar smirks on their faces. The look on the blonde's face and the way she walked showed that she clearly held herself with a degree of…arrogance.

Koda didn't like it, for some reason. It...didn't give him a good feeling.

"Leave me alone Connie," Meg spoke, dragging Koda out of his thoughts. I'm just trying to shop, okay?"

"Oh, "shop"? What are you gonna shop for? An "Ugly-Be-Gone" spray?" Connie mocked, before she and her friends all laughed at Meg (causing Koda to frown).

"Yeah Meg, you gonna find a store that's gonna pay for the four hundred pounds of fat you can give?" A girl in a blue tank top spoke, causing the others to laugh again. Koda's frown deepened, and his large hands clenched into fists. How could they speak to someone like this?

"Yeah…you gonna buy a gallon of soap, and then not shower with? Haha, pee-you," a dirty blonde in a red shirt commented, making all five of them laugh the loudest they had from that point.

Meg frowned deeply, her eyes dropping to the floor as she felt herself being consumed by self-pity and self-hatred. She then heard a low growl, looking up in shock as she saw the tall boy from before stepping in-between her and her bullies.

"You, all leave," Koda all but snarled at the five teens. Now…Koda was a good person (evident as to how his Energem bonded to him), and he was not going to just stand idly by while an innocent girl is (ruthless) picked on by a bunch of jerks.

"What's this Meg?" The guy in the red shirt spoke to the teen girl, "You hire someone to fight your battles for you? I'd ask if you're paying him with sex, but we all know that no guy would ever want to do it with you." The guy laughed before he felt a large hand grab him by his shirt collar, and was lifted completely into the air. The guy yelled in surprise/fear as Koda lifted him completely over his head. Meg, Connie and her cronies were put into a stunned silence by the spectacle before them.

"You all leave her alone…_now_." Koda snarled.

"Y-Yeah man, y-you got. I'll never even be in the same room as her again, just...please don't hurt me!" Koda gave the boy a glare that chilled him to his very bones before the caveman (effortlessly) chucked the boy into his friends, knocking them all down. As they picked themselves up, they all locked eyes with Koda.

Koda let out a small (but still threatening) roar, causing all of the teens to start trampling over each other in trying to escape…all of them soon running away from the tall (and frightening) teen. After they ran, Koda turned back to Meg…and his expression immediately softened, "Are you…okay?"

Meg was still in a state of complete shock, looking at Koda with nothing but utter surprise, "W-W-Why would you do that?"

Koda looked confused, before taking on a (slightly) stern expression, "What they were doing was…not right. I couldn't stay and not do anything."

That…took Meg by surprised, "Oh."

Koda turned to her, "What is it?"

"N-Nothing. It's just that…not many people would that done that for me."

"They should," Koda replied almost immediately. Meg couldn't help but blush a bit and look away from Koda's piercing gaze.

RUMBLE!

Both Koda and Meg tensed up a bit at the sound of a monstrous bellow. "W-What was that?!" Meg asked, a little freaked out by such a sudden (loud) sound. Now, it was Koda's turn to blush. Seeing the slight red on the caveman's face and him holding his stomach in embarrassment, Meg couldn't help but let a laugh slip through. "I-I'm sorry," while she felt a bit guilty about laughing at something done by the person who helped her, it was primary the embarrassed look on his face that made it funny.

"I-It…fine," shaking off his embarrassment, an idea appeared in Koda's mind, "Hey, do you…want to eat with me and my friends? We have lunch…now."

"R-Really? I mean…I don't want to impose."

Koda's head tilted, "Huh?"

"I don't want to make anything difficult for anyone, or make anything uncomfortable," Meg explained.

"Oh," Koda nodded, and the adorableness of his expression made Meg chuckle a bit more, "You will not make anyone…uncomfortable. It fine. I…want you to join us," Koda then gave her a bright smile, which caused Meg to blush once again.

"O-Okay, sure!" Meg replied, perhaps a little too excitedly (in her mind). She then held out a hand, "I'm Meg. Meg Griffin."

Koda grabbed onto her hand (a little tightly, again…in her mind) and shook, "I'm Koda," he spoke with another bright smile, causing Meg's heart to skip a beat.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"Where's Koda?" Tyler asked as he took a sip from his soda. After dragging him off, Shelby dragged him along while she went shopping. However, knowing how miserable he was just sitting around while she shopped, Shelby took him aside throughout the day for secret makeout sessions.

Just half an hour before they had to meet their fellow rangers, the two of them had snuck off to a particularly quiet and isolated spot for some…"fun" times (which was why their necks had hickeys, and their clothes were quite wrinkled).

"I don't know, it's not like him to be late for a meal," Chase commented as he scarfed down some fries.

"Shall we go look for our caveman friend?" Ivan asked as he took a bite from his burger.

"Guys!"

"Speak of him, and he shall appear," Shelby teased after hearing a very familiar voice from behind him. She turned, "Hey Koda!" As they all turned to greet their friend, they were a tad shocked to see another girl…a girl, walking besides him. Her gaze was focused on the ground, and seemed…embarrassed to be where she was.

"Hey Koda," Riley greeted, before he gaze feel onto Meg, "Who's your friend?"

"Hi, I'm…Meg," she spoke a bit hesitantly, almost like she was afraid of…something.

Shelby stood up (pulling herself from Tyler) and grabbed ahold of Meg's hand, shaking it, "It's nice to meet you Meg. I'm Shelby."

"Hey," Tyler waved with a friendly smile, "I'm Tyler, Shelby's boyfriend."

"I'm Riley," Riley greeted.

Chase smirked and shot off finger guns, "Chase."

"It's a pleasure, my lady," Ivan spoke, bowing slightly, "I am Ivan."

"I…invite her to eat with us. Hope that's okay," Koda got out as he sat down, wasting no time before digging into the (large) burger that the others had ordered for him.

"Yeah, you know that's fine," Shelby waved off, before turning back to the girl, "Come," she patted the empty chair next to her, "Sit."

A brief moment of hesitation, Meg sat down next to the Pink Ranger.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

As it turns out (to Meg's complete and utter surprise), the young Griffin had a really good time hanging out with Koda and his friends. They were an awesome and very nice group.

To be perfectly honest, Meg was concerned/expecting that these guys were gonna end up turning out to be horrible people…or jerks (like Connie and her cronies) that were only being nice to her in order to hurt her later on down the line.

But…those thoughts and fears didn't last long. The six of them were just…so nice.

Tyler and Shelby were just an adorable couple. Meg definitely views them as her new "relationship goals" thought-process, as just how close they were and how caring they were for each other left quite a far amount of hope in the young girl's heart.

Riley, Chase, and Ivan were close to Meg, almost like brothers (to a degree). Riley is a smart and kind of adorable guy. He was almost like the group's "voice of reason", and he's been such a great friend to Meg. He never hesitated to help Meg with whatever problems she came across, especially when involving school.

While Chaos was kind of a flirt, he was a pretty cool guy. He helped Meg to have a bit of fun that she'd sorely be lacking in her life for quite a while. He tried to teach her how to skateboard…and while it felt a tad thrilling to actually do so, it (personally) didn't prove to be her…"thing".

Ivan was a pretty interesting and funny guy. He spoke with this…odd and formal type of speech, and the way he reacted to certain subjects (ones that she expected a normal teen to know about) was…cute, in a way.

And Koda…whoa, _Koda_. Out of the group of friends, Meg may very well have been closer to him than the others. Koda was a funny, extremely kind, and downright adorable guy. Truthfully, Meg didn't think she'd ever met someone who was as kind and caring as Koda.

He always showed caring for all in his life, no matter how difficult or impractical it may or may not be. Meg couldn't help but notice that Koda wasn't exactly…the "brightest" star in the galaxy (as some would say). But that never really mattered to Meg, as Koda was a good and kind person.

And…Meg would have to be either blind or a fool to not notice how attractive Koda was. Like…seriously. Whereas some might be off-put by Koda's (slightly) dirty hair and how he almost never wore shoes, Meg felt that they were just apart of his character. When hanging out with them with their boss, Kendell Morgan, she'd seen Koda without his shirt…and she legitimately almost fainted in shock and her face nearly turned a complete dark red coloration.

Truth be told…after almost a full month of being friends with the six of them, Meg began to feel like she was feeling something…more than friendship for Koda. But she felt that it was pretty stupid for that. After all…Koda is a strong, funny, nice guy. One that could probably have almost any girl he wanted…so, why on Earth would he ever even look at someone like her?

Little did Meg know…things were going to change pretty soon.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Meg was nice. Koda liked her a lot. Due to the way he talks and acts (due to his caveman heritage), Koda could sometimes find it difficult for him to make other friends besides Ms. Morgan and the other Rangers. All seven of them being connected due to being Rangers (or stopping the invading aliens with brainpower, in Ms. Morgan's case) admittedly had a small case in their close friendships. While this was a good thing, it had Koda a tad worried in that he wouldn't be able to make other friends on his own.

This is the primary reason as to why Koda was glad to have made friends with someone like Meg. She was also a nice person, being patient with him when it came to his speech patterns and how it sometimes…took him some time to catch up as opposed to others.

But there was…something else that Koda felt whenever he was around Meg. It was…weird. It had him a little freaked out in the beginning. He even went to speak with his other friends about it…did NOT get an answer that he was expecting.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

_(One month __after Meg and the Rangers met)_

_Kendell and the Rangers (minus Koda) were working in one of their hotel rooms. With the research that Kendell and the Rangers were here for, they had to end up staying in a hotel until their task was done._

_Kendell was typing away at her laptop, with Riley and Ivan watching over her shoulder (the former was following what she was doing, whereas the latter was just…observing out of curiosity). Tyler and Shelby where sitting on the bed, the latter sitting on the farmer's lap with her head on his neck. Chase was currently lying on the floor, throwing a ball up and down in sheer boredom._

_"You almost done there, Ms. Morgan?" Chase asked._

_Kendell sighed, closing her eyes to keep herself from lying, "The answer is "no", Chase…just like the SIX other times you asked." Chase sighed loudly and dramatically, causing everyone to either chuckle (Tyler, Shelby, and Ivan) or roll their eyes (Riley and Kendell)._

_At that moment, Koda all but burst into the room…breathing a tad heavily and looked kinda freaked out._

_"Koda! What's wrong?" Tyler asked, his expression getting everyone on edge as soon as they saw him._

_"I think…something wrong with me," Koda replied. THIS got everybody's attention._

_"What do you mean Koda?" Kendell asked, clearly concern for the lovable caveman (just like everybody else). "What happened?"_

_"It…been happening for a while. I'm sweating a lot (mainly in my palms), my chest feels…weird, and my face is warm. I don't understand, what happening?!"_

_Shelby's eyes squinted a bit in confusion by Koda's descriptions. She wondered, "When did this start happening Koda? And when DOES it keep happening?"_

_Koda thought for a moment, "It started when we…met Meg. And it happens…usually whenever I end up thinking about her." The worried expressions of Kendell and the Rangers disappeared, and were soon replaced by amused smiles._

_"Koda, you're not sick," Kendell said, looking like it was taking a great deal of effort to keep herself from laughing. Upon seeing Koda's confused expression (which was downright ADORABLE), she decided to elaborate, "You're sure these feelings started with Meg?" When he nodded, her smile grew, "I think…you're in love Koda." As soon as she said that, Shelby couldn't help but squeal in joy as the guys all smirked or chuckled (both at the subject matter, and partially at Shelby's reaction)._

_Koda's confused expression turned into a…thinking expression, one that he doesn't use TOO often. He was…in love? With Meg? Love period wasn't a foreign concept to Koda. He loved his family as an example, both his old family (his caveman one) and his new family (Kendell, Keeper, and the Rangers)._

_But the love that they were implying…was MUCH different than the kind that he was used to._

_He didn't really have any kind of experience in that department. Back in…his own time, "love" wasn't really the same as it was in the present. He was sure that his parents DID care for each other, but, back then, it was MUCH more about simply…reproducing, than the deeper kind of love you'd see nowadays._

_The only REAL example of…"THAT" kind of love was Tyler and Shelby, as they can be a tad…bold with their showings at times **(2)**. Could he…actually love Meg?_

_He liked her…a lot. Like his friends, she didn't care about his hygiene issues…or his social skills, or lack thereof…or even the fact that he wasn't exactly the "brightest star in the galaxy". Although he never told any of his friends, Koda was sometimes…a bit hesitant to talk to other people and make other friends, simply because he felt a tad self-conscious about how…"different" he was compared to other people._

_But Meg was…different. She saw most (if not all) of the ways he was different from other people…and simply didn't care. She was a really nice person. Not just nice, but she was also funny, smart, and…she was pretty too (Koda had to admit)._

_Koda flinched and was brought back to reality when he felt something wrap around his shoulders. He turned to see Chase looking at him with a cheeky smile, "Me thinks that our prehistoric friend's silence is translation for a…conformation of what we're saying."_

_"Well, I'd prefer to here it from HIM," Riley pointed out, "To not say anything that doesn't apply to him."_

_"Riley is right," Shelby stated, "Well Koda…what do you think? Are we right? Is Meg just a friend of yours, or do you believe that she might be something…more?"_

_"Um," his gaze dropped to the floor, suddenly feeling very small (ironic, given the fact that he's LITERALLY the largest person in the room) as all eyes in the room were on him._

_"Alright guys…that's enough," Ms. Morgan commented. She walked up to Koda, placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, and gave him a warm smile, "Alright, look Koda…whatever you think is fine, as long as you remember that it's YOUR thoughts and YOUR opinions. We can help if you need some, but NONE of us can tell you how to feel. Just…think on it, and come to YOUR own opinion. Alright?"_

_"O-Okay," Koda nodded, a small smile on his face. Ms. Morgan always made him feel calm and at ease._

_Well then…it looks like Koda has some thinking to do._

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

And that's exactly what Koda did. He thought on all of the information before him in order to come to his own conclusion.

And what was that conclusion, you might ask? Well, based on all of the information…Koda decided that the others were correct: he did care about Meg…more than a friend.

Of course, having no experience in a romantic type of relationship, Koda had no idea how he was supposed to proceed. When bringing this matter up to Ms. Morgan and his fellow Rangers, he received…quite a bit of information/answers as to what he had to do.

After about five straight minutes of his teammates talking over one another to tell him what he should do, it was (once again) Ms. Morgan who quieted them all and gave Koda her opinion (that she's made clear) on what she thinks Koda should do.

"If you're certain of your feelings for her," she had said, "If you're absolutely certain that you TRULY care for Meg as more than a mere friend, I believe that you should tell her the truth. If you're confident in your feelings, you should tell them. I'm positive that everything will work out great," that same bright, warm smile she'd always give was what helped push Koda over the edge into revealing the true to his new friend.

And that's exactly what he did. As a matter of fact, the very next day after speaking to his friends, when he and Meg were with her showing him a bit around the town…he decided to speak the truth about his feelings.

It was…a bit of a struggle for Koda to get it out (having never done anything like this before). But, eventually, he did.

But Koda wasn't the only one that was…"struggling", in a sense. Meg was as well, struggling with knowledge that someone like Koda would be interested in someone like…her. If she didn't already know Koda to be a kind, caring, and loyal person, Meg would have thought that she was being set up for a cruel prank.

But she knew that Koda wasn't the kind of person…meaning that Koda was being serious in his confession. But, the sheer fact that Koda was speaking with genuine honesty in that he wanted to…date her completely took her off-guard. And she made this known. She asked Koda, completely lost, as to exactly why he had any interest in her beyond friendship. Koda was tall, nice, funny, and good-looking…why would ever want…her?

Koda surprised her by being not only confused, but almost angry in Meg's self-doubt/self-hatred. He explained exactly why he believed he really liked her: she was funny, kind, smart, and attractive (despite her protests otherwise).

Bottom line: he liked her. He liked her a lot. And, he would like to…date her. If she'd have him that was.

The genuine honesty and care in his voice almost brought tears to her eyes. She didn't remember the last time someone spoke such kind words to her…and meant them, without having any ulterior motives.

Then (with somewhat more confidence do to his assurance of Meg), Koda just asked the simple question: would she like to go out with him? Koda felt a bit more fear running through him after he asked the question. He would fully understand it if Meg said no, as he would still want to be her friend (despite how much it felt like it would hurt).

But…she didn't say no. With a shaky smile and eyes that looked like tears were going to start falling at any moment…she said yes. Yes, she'll go out with him. The smile that Koda gave was almost blinding and caused Meg to start laughing. In his moment of happiness, Koda acted out on instinct and scooped Meg up in a massive hug.

While her cheeks reddened a tad, Meg couldn't help but laugh louder with Koda. People passing by gave them strange looks, but neither of them cared…as they were just happy in the current moment.

Koda told his friends about his and Meg's newfound relationship not long after, and to say that they were happy would be an understatement (especially Shelby). Koda and Meg got high fives, back/shoulder smacks, and hugs for about five minutes straight.

However, what was currently unknown to all of them…the new couple had one "major issue" that they had to deal with early in their newfound relationship.

Meg's family: the Griffins.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Two Weeks Later)

Well…the run was good while it lasted.

For two whole weeks, fourteen days, Meg had kept her new relationship a secret from her family. And for good reason too. Her family has ruined practically every good and normal relationship she had. They got Mr. Swanson to arrest Luke (sure he was an escaped prisoner, but still!) her dad ruined her relationship with Michael with his overprotectiveness (a "character flaw" that he quickly got over), and her mom _made out with her boyfriend Anthony! Who even does that?!_

And allllllllllll of that is not even counting all of the crap she had to put up with because of her family (and others in this damn town).

But, needless to say…Meg was trying to put off Koda meeting for family first as LONG as humanly possible. But, like the old saying goes: nothing lasts forever.

In retrospect, Meg really should have known better than to write about Koda in her diary. She's had multiple members of her family (even the entire family on occasion) reading it, so she really should have stopped writing in that thing a long time ago (no matter how certain she was in its hiding place).

But…she didn't think of that. And so, it was only a matter of time until one of them would eventually read the many passages she wrote about Koda. It was her mother that approached her about the subject, to which she was pretty certain that it was Brian and Stewie who read the actual diary in of itself.

So…her mother approached her (of course playing that "caring mother card", which she didn't believe for one second) and, eventually, convinced her to bring Koda over to the house for dinner (although she still hated the idea).

Which brings us…to now.

"Your house looks nice," Koda complimented as the two of them stood in front of the Griffin household. Although Meg assured him that he didn't need to dress up at all, Ms. Morgan and the other Rangers had at least talked him into wearing shoes. Well…flip flops.

"Thanks," Meg (rather absentmindedly) replied, her depressed tone was clear to her boyfriend.

"What…wrong?"

"Nothing. It's just," she sighed, "Don't argue with anyone tonight. My family can be…difficult, pretty commonly."

"Okay, I promise."

"Okay…good. And also," grabbing ahold of Koda's hands, she then looked into his eyes with an almost…pleading look in her two brown orbs, "Just…promise me that you'll still want to be with me after tonight."

Koda's expression became one of confusion and worry, "Oh course. Why…you even say that?"

"My home isn't…it isn't the best, which is why I've been putting off you meeting my family for these last few weeks," she spoke with a frown as she looked down.

"It'll be okay Meg," Meg looked up to see Koda giving her that bright smile that always made her heart beat faster. "I'm not going anywhere after tonight. I promise." Despite her own doubts, Meg couldn't stop the smile from growing on her face at Koda's meaningful words.

Koda then put two fingers on Meg's chin and lifted her head up a bit before softly pressing his lips onto her own. The teen girl let a small groan slip through as she felt her worries continue to melt away.

After a few seconds, the two of them (rather reluctantly, in Meg's case) pulled away. Koda gave his girlfriend a soft smile and a nod as he squeeze her hands in support. Meg nodded before letting out a sigh as she turned to her house. With that…the two of them began walking towards the house.

When Meg opened the door, both of them were greeted with the sight of a porky man in a white shirt, green pants, brown hair, and glasses drinking a beer as he walked from the kitchen. Meg sighed, already feeling her worries coming back, "Hi Dad."

The man turned to the two teens, only for his eyes to widened when they laid sight onto Koda. "Holy crap!" Meg facepalmed while Koda just tilted his head in confusion.

"Peter? What is it?" A orange-haired woman in a blue shirt and beige pants walked out of the kitchen, drying her hands with a red towel. The woman's eyes followed the line of sight of her husband, and her reaction quickly matched that of her husband. "Whoa."

"Mom, Dad…this is Koda, my _boyfriend_," she grabbed ahold of Koda's arm and pulled it to her (causing Koda to blush significantly, as he felt Meg's breasts pressing up against his arm), seeming to send a glare to her mother (much to the confusion of the caveman).

"O-Oh, you don't…say," Meg's parents continued to look at Koda with shocked/amazed expressions on their faces. "W-Well…it's nice to meet you Koda. I'm Meg's mother Lois, and this is my husband Peter."

"Nice to meet you too," Koda greeted, giving that smile he always gave.

"Well, come on then everyone," Lois spoke, "Dinner's ready. Let's go eat."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Koda was sitting at the Griffins' dinning room table, with Meg and the rest of her family.

Whereas Meg sat on his right, her brother Chris sat on his left. He was porky like his father, blonde, and wore a blue shirt, black pants, and an orange baseball cap. Koda thought he was a pretty cool guy.

Across from Koda, sat Meg's youngest brother…Stewie. He was a baby with a yellow shirt and red overalls, and…an oddly football-shaped head. To Koda's surprise, Stewie was actually a very intelligent speaker. Oddly enough though, hardly any of the family seemed to react to Stewie's words (Meg explained that they all just ignore the "crazier" things Stewie says, not really taking any of it seriously).

The final member of the Griffins was their family dog…Brian. He had white fur, a red and gold collar, and…could speak perfect English? That was certainly unexpected. Now…of course Koda had seen plenty of weird stuff in his life (kind of a necessity in being a Power Ranger), but he wasn't expecting a talking, humanoid animal to be in Meg's family and treated without a second glance. He also appeared to be the only one who acknowledged Stewie's comments.

"So Koda, where're you from?" Lois asked as she cut into her steak.

"Um…," _a cave, made thousands of years ago_, "Out of town. Far out of town. I…don't think you'd have heard of it."

"So what're you doing here?" Brian asked, "Are you a transfer student? Or in college?"

"My…friends and I are here for a little while. Our boss is researching here for our museum, so we came to help her."

"Uh, museums," Peter groaned, "Let me tell you something kid: museums? Total waste of time."

"Peter!" Lois reprimanded her husband.

"Oh God," Meg groaned as she placed her face in her hands.

"What?! I'm just trying to help the kid! I've seen the museum game a few times in my life, and it's a lost cause."

"When have you seen the "museum game", Peter?" Lois asked her husband, her arms crossed.

"A few years ago. Don't you remember, Lois? We went to the museum just a few months ago. Remember: you dragged us all there? Not long after we finally left, we got a call that Meg was still there…underneath that T-Rex skeleton?"

As Lois nodded in realization…a frown appeared on Koda's face. They…forgot that they didn't have their own daughter?! Who was underneath a T-Rex skeleton?! Koda tried to mask the anger he could feel bubbling up, but his fist was clenching his shorts underneath the table.

"So Koda, what kind of workout do you do to keep up a physique like that?" Brian asked.

"Um…martial arts, primarily. My friends and I…spar a lot, against each other and other combatants. I also jog…and climb."

"Oh, that's interesting," Lois said.

"Yeah…guess you can say he and Meg balance each other out in that department," Peter commented (not quickly at all) as he elbowed his wife, before he burst out in laughter. Almost immediately, the rest of the Griffins burst out laughing too. Meg sighed as she scraped at the food on her plate, as Koda had to physically force himself to push down a growl that was building up in his throat.

Hypocritical…that was the term that couldn't help but appear in Koda's mind.

"So…what do you do in your free time Koda?" Chris spoke up and asked, an…odd expression on his face.

"I train, work, and hang out with my friends and Meg."

"Oh, that's nice. Maybe you guys can help Meg with her social life, or lack thereof," Lois spoke.

Despite the warm smile on her face and the gentle tone in her face, Koda's frown deepened at her comment. What kind of a woman can smile so happily while insulting her own daughter like that? He decided that he wasn't going to simply sit back and let this slide anymore, "_Actually_…Meg has a great social life. My friends really care for her, and consider her a valued and…important member of our group." Although Meg would rather Koda not get involved in any "back and forth" with her family, she couldn't stop the small smile that spread across her face from Koda's kind words.

"Well, crazier things have happened," Peter spoke, "Like the time I ran for mayor," after he said that sentence, Peter just kinda…stared dead ahead, suddenly going silent. Koda's eyebrow raised in confusion and he turned his head to see what Peter was looking at…but saw nothing out of the ordinary. He looked to Meg for an answer, but she just shook her head and mouthed "Just go with it". "But I digress," Peter suddenly, continuing to eat his food as if nothing. "So Koda…lemme ask you something: you got something wrong going on upstairs with you, or what?"

"Peter!" Lois reprimanded.

"What? It's a valid question! The guy keeps pausing and stuttering, I'm just asking!"

"Oh my God, Dad," Meg complained, "You are so embarrassing! What is wrong with you? Why would you just ask someone that?!"

"Okay, you know what Meg…it's a valid question. So just be quiet, you have no idea how annoying that is!" What…her _voice_?

"Yeah, shut up Meg!" Chris yelled at his elder sister. Oh that was it.

"Why don't you?" Koda all but snarled at the younger boy, who flinched when he saw the murderous glint in Koda's eyes.

"Excuse me Koda," Lois interjected, her own (weaker) glare on her face, "But you are a guest in this house. You will not speak to anyone that way, especially my son."

"And what of your daughter?" Koda shot back, "You didn't say anything when your son and husband were picking on her. You even did it yourself!" Koda practically yelled by this point, bring very close to leaping up.

Meg put a hand on her boyfriend's shoulders, "Koda, please...don't worry about it. It's fine."

"No Meg…it's not "fine". You people should all be ashamed of yourselves," Koda (pretty much) reprimanded the Griffin family.

"'You people'? This is the part of the meal where I stand up!" Peter exclaimed as he stood with his hands on his hips, Koda doing the same thing as he glared at the Griffin patriarch. "I won't have you talking like that to me in my own house, there buddy! I won't have a disrespectful punk like you dating my daughter! Get out of my house! And you can't see my kid anymore!"

"What?!" Meg yelled, standing up herself, "You can't decide that! Koda is my boyfriend!"

"Your father is right Meg," Lois said, standing up as well, "If this boy is going to be completely disrespectful to your father, I don't want you seeing him either."

"Oh sure…of course you say that he's being disrespectful when he's defending me!"

"Enough!" Peter called out, "I won't have this is my house! Meg…go to your room! And you," he pointed at Koda, "Get the hell outta my house!"

"No!" Meg all but screamed, "You can't talk to him like that!"

"Shut up Meg!" And then…Peter did something that took Koda completely off-guard. Something that he genuinely thought that Peter would never do, even if he didn't hold the man in very high regard.

_He punched Meg in the face!_

Koda's angered expression turned into one of complete shock and worry as he glanced at who girlfriend trying to pick herself up off the floor. However…it was soon replaced with one of a white. Hot. Fury!

Koda's head turned to Peter, a downright murderous glint in his eyes, and let out an animalistic roar (taking everybody off-guard, and causing them to flinch) before he ran up, grabbed Peter by his shirt collar, effortlessly lifted the large man over his head, and (physically and without hesitation) threw him into the kitchen.

Peter crashed through the door connecting the kitchen and the outside, breaking the door down completely. "Oh my god!" Lois yelled.

Peter (a tad surprisingly) was rather quick to stand up, glaring at the younger man from his position, "You…son of a bitch!" Peter ran forward, his fist draw at the ready. Koda easily dodged his first attack (the Griffin patriarch being rather slow when compared to the enemies that he'd fought as a Ranger these last little while), and dodging the second one. Koda reached forward, grabbed Peter by his shirt collar (again), and drove his head into Peter's.

The older man stumbled back, holding his nose (with a bit of blood dripping from his nose) as he groaned in pain. Peter shook his head out, and glared at before racing forward with (his own attempt of) a battle cry. He threw yet another punch…to which Koda caught in his large hand. Peter tried to pull his hand away…but it was like a steel trap. Koda then shot out a left hook across Peter's face, causing the larger (to a degree) man to collapse onto the table…effectively breaking the entire piece of furniture.

By this point, Peter had a black eye, a MUCH bloodier nose, and a few bruises on his (slightly) exposed chest. He was also breathing a bit heavily as he stood up. "Stop," Koda snarled as the two men stared at each other.

"Oh, screw you…ya punk." He yelled again as he (once again) charged at Koda.

Okay…now? Koda was done. He shot his fist into Peter's gut, causing the older man to wince in pain and fall to his knees. Koda grabbed ahold of Peter's head, and punched him in the face twice…before rearing his fist back and shooting it into Peter's face. Harder than he had before.

Peter shook around a bit dizzily…before he completely fell to the ground, unconscious.

"Oh my god! Peter!" Lois rushed to her husband's side, before turning to glare at the caveman, "What the hell is wrong with you, you bastard?!"

"Don't try to turn this around on Koda!" Meg defended her boyfriend, "This was Dad's fault, and you know it!"

"How was it your father's fault?!"

"Oh sure, you want to complain about Koda's actions…but you want to say nothing about Dad literally punching me in the face! How stupid are you?!"

"Don't you take that tone of voice with me, young lady! I don't like how you've been acting lately, ever since you started dating this boy. I won't stand for this anymore! You'll break up with him and go to your room, this instant!"

SMACK!

Chris, Brian, and Stewie gasped, while even Koda looked surprised. Lois' eyes were wide as she slowly touched her stinging red cheek, slowly turning to look at her fuming daughter. "Fuck you Mom! I'm sick and tired of how I'm treated in this God damn house!"

Koda walked up and grabbed Meg's hand, "Come on Meg," he spoke/whispered in Meg's ear, "I think it's best for us to leave for now."

Feeling her boyfriend's loving presence/aura, Meg calmed down…if only so slightly. "Fine," her own grip on Koda's hand tightened as she glared at her still stunned mother, "I'm gonna be staying with Koda and his friends for tonight, and I don't know when I'm gonna be back. Don't call me, and don't come for me." Without another word, the teen couple made their way out of the house (Meg slamming the door as they did so).

The entire Griffin house…was silent.

"Okay, if nobody else wants to, I'll say it: this family is fucking disintegrating." Well…at least it was, until the silence was broken by Stewie.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(One Hour Later)

Both of the teens were sitting in the room that Koda shared with Chase and Riley (who, obviously, weren't present. Koda had told everybody that he needed some time to talk to her alone and, after a few jokes, Kendell and the other Rangers agreed to give them some space), Meg leaning on Koda's shoulder with a frown on her face. Koda had his hand gently stroking/massaging Meg's back, trying to soothe his girlfriend after tonight.

Her family and their treatment of her thoroughly angered Koda. How could somebody treat their daughter/sibling/friend (in Brian's case, he assumed) so horribly? Just thinking about it…and Koda could feel a thunderstorm of anger brewing up in his chest.

But…that wasn't important at this exact moment. Meg needed him…that's what is important right now.

"Are you…okay?" As stupid as it sounded, Koda couldn't think of anything else to say at the moment.

"I…don't know," Meg answered honestly, "It's been awhile since I've had such a heated argument with my family. And it didn't exactly…"go" like that the last time," she said as she absentmindedly rubbed her cheek. The same one that-.

Koda's clenched his fist in anger. _Now is NOT the time_, he mentally told himself as he wrapped his arm around Meg's shoulders and pulled her closer to him. Meg leaned her head on his chest, listening to the rhythmic beating of his heart, and seemed to visibly relax at being wrapped in Koda's warmth and protective aura. "I'm sorry Meg," he spoke, after a few moments of comfortable silence.

"Don't be," Meg replied, almost immediately, "I can understand why you did. Can't say that my dad didn't deserve it, especially with all kinds of crap he's pulled in this town for all these years. Dumbass," she muttered that last part, but Koda heard her plainly (caveman senses and whatnot). Not currently knowing any words to further help with the situation, Koda simply placed a kiss on Meg's forehead and pulled her in even closer (if that were even possible).

Meg's frown was slowly (but surely) being replaced by a content smile. She'd never felt so…happy and cared for, more than she had before this moment. She looked up at her boyfriend, seeing him looking forward…in (relative) peace.

Red tinted on Meg's cheeks as she continued to stare at his…handsome face, feeling his muscular chest (the skin being like steel) beneath her head. She bit down (slightly) on her bottom lip as her eyes lowered from his head.

She was an eighteen year old girl, currently alone in a hotel room with her (handsome and sweet) boyfriend. Needless to say, some less than…_pure_ thoughts were beginning to swirl through her mind. The care that Koda showed her...she hadn't been shown that kind of care in a _very_ long time. Not only from her family, but from any…potential love interests as well.

During her staring, Koda looked at Meg. He gave her another one of those warm, kind smiles that he has a habit of doing…the same one that always makes her heat beat a bit faster.

So…she took a (metaphorical) leap.

She lifted up and took Koda's lips with her own. Koda was taken off-guard for a brief moment…before he, eventually, began kissing her back. Meg's hands slowly moved their way up Koda's chest before she wrapped them around his neck, running her hands through his long black hair. Koda's hands then moved down to grab snuggly onto Meg's waist as he felt Meg's tongue drag across his teeth. Koda (with virtually no hesitation) allowed Meg access, and the two teens moaned loudly as their tongues clashed with one another.

Meg began trying to push herself more onto Koda's lap, which caused the caveman to lean back a bit. Well…enough to where Koda had to move his arms from Meg's waist and had to use them to prop himself up from the bed. With the way that Meg was moving around on his lap, Koda was beginning to feel a tad…"uncomfortable", for lack of a better term.

Koda's eyes widened as he could feel himself beginning to grow harder from his girlfriend's actions. Just then…Meg pulled away and locked eyes with Koda. "S-Sorry," Koda got out, averting Meg's gaze as his entire face was practically burning red.

Meg just giggled, "Don't be," she picked one hand up and held one side of Koda's face as she just…gazed into her boyfriend's eyes. She then bit her lip as she did so, "Um…actually, I was thinking…if you didn't mind," her face was growing redder with each passing second, as she trailed her finger across Koda's chest, "I was actually thinking that you and I could…well, you know," she moved her leg (somewhat) gently against Koda's hardened length, causing the larger human to groan slightly.

The implication was clear (even to Koda).

His face grew hotter as he stared at her, having no doubt that his face was erupting in a burning red. "Are you…are you, sure about that? Especially after…everything that's…happened?"

"Yeah, I know that things have been crazy on my homefront. But this isn't about any of them. This is about you…and me. I've been thinking about…us…for a few days now. You're…really the first who's really treated me so nice in…a long time, to be honest," Meg had told Koda of her few boyfriends in the past, and how he's been the nicest and most compassionate by FAR! "So, I've been thinking about this for sometime now. And," her hands lowered to Koda's shirt, to which her hands clenched around it, "I was thinking that maybe…we could take it to the…"next level", if you know what I mean. If you're ready, of course."

Koda gulped a bit, "Are you…sure about that? I haven't exactly…well…done that before. And I don't know if it's the best choice right now. I don't…want you to do anything because you feel like you have to after…tonight."

"Hey, there's nothing to worry about," Meg soothingly said, "You can just…follow my lead if that's what you're concerned about," one of her hands moved to his face, "And, like I said, this is something that I've thought about for a bit of a while now. It's something that I want to do with you, because I trust you. Because I care about you. Because I-," she looked down, her blush coming back in full force as she bit her lip slightly, "I…I love you."

Koda's eyes widened at the words that left Meg's mouth. She did, she said what he thought she said.

Now…some might be caught off-guard by both Meg's declaration and the events that've transpired before said declaration. Now, as for Koda…although he was surprised by Meg's declaration, he didn't need much longer to come to his decision.

Koda…loved Meg Griffin. He did. Now, he was sure that there were some people who might not think it a good idea for such a declaration after only two or so weeks. But…Koda wasn't like some people. He "wore his heart on his sleeve", as Kendell once put it. He operated more on emotion then even most people today would (probably because he didnt make things as complex as some people did).

He deeply cared for his friends. Tyler, Shelby, Chase, Riley, Kendell, Keeper, and Ivan. He thought of them as his family. But the feelings that he had for Meg…they were unlike anything he'd ever felt before. He deeply cared for Meg too, but it was…different from the others.

He needed no more time to think, or "figure things out". He knew his feelings…and his answer.

Koda softly grabbed ahold of Meg's chin and turned her to face him. Her worried brown eyes made contact with his light blue ones** (3)**. He moved a bit of Meg's hair back, before giving her a small (but still visible and impactful) smile, "I…love you too, Meg." Meg's eyes widened and her jaw dropped a bit, before her mouth turned into a bright and loving smile, "And, I'm up to…you know, if you really want to. It's just that…I haven't really…done that before. So-."

"That's alright," Meg said, moving of her hands to gently caress the side of Koda's face, "Just…do what you feel like. Worse case scenario…just leave some things to me. If you want to, that is." Koda simply responded with a smile. He moved his hand to cradle the back of Meg's head before pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Meg's eyes widened for a brief moment before she closed them in pleasure, tightly grabbing ahold of Koda's shirt as she began to kiss back. After a few moments of tongue wrestling, Meg grabbed ahold of the bottom of Koda's shirt and began to pull it up. The two of them separated as Meg lifted the shirt over Koda's head, before tossing it onto the floor.

Koda was about to resume kissing Meg…but was caught off-guard when she suddenly shoved him as hard as she could, his back colliding with the bed. Meg smirked as Koda looked up at her with a confused/surprised expression on his face. She gave him a wink before grabbing ahold of her own shirt and pulled it up, revealing her C-Cup breasts contained by a white bra.

Koda's eyes were wide and he gulped, his face slightly red as Meg reached behind her and unclipped her bra. Koda's eyes (somehow) widened even further as he saw Meg's two pale, flesh orbs with two dark nipples in the middle of them.

Suddenly, Koda felt a…feeling come over him. Just then…Koda suddenly lifted himself up, wrapping an arm around Meg's waist. Instead of her lips, Koda's mouth went to his girlfriend's neck.

Moans of pleasure slipped through Meg's mouth as Koda viciously attacked her neck, kissing, nipping, and licking her neck without hesitation. _For someone who claims that he hasn't done this before, he's off to a VERY good start_, Meg thought to herself as she could feel Koda marking her neck with hickeys.

That thought…turned her on a great deal. The idea of Koda just…marking her, like an animal.

Koda then moved his mouth from Meg's neck and (with speed that took her off-guard) spun Meg around, pinning her underneath him. Meg's expression was that of surprise, before it slowly spread into a smile. Before she could make a comment, however, Koda slammed his lips into Meg's once again. Meg's eyes were wide for a brief moment before she shut them in pleasure, wrapping her arms and legs around Koda's body.

Koda then pulled away from Meg and attached his mouth to her neck. After a few moments, Koda began placing a trail of kisses down Meg's neck and onto her chest. He then grabbed ahold of each of Meg's orbs in his hands, taking a (short) moment to marvel at how warm and soft they felt in his hands.

That moment having ended, Koda quickly took one of Meg's nipples into his mouth. He began to (furiously) swirl his tongue around Meg's nub, licking all over it and her entire breasts with a surprising amount of force and energy.

Meg was panting heavily before biting down on her bottom lip, trying (and somewhat failing) to keep her moans to a minimum. After a few more moments, Koda pulled away from Meg's breast and began showing the same attention the same attention to Meg's other breast. Meg's hands went to Koda head, her fingers running his hair as her moans gradually grew louder by Koda's rough treatment of her breasts.

But, that wasn't all Koda had planned (as Meg would soon find out).

Releasing Meg's breasts (leaving them quite red from his strong grip), Koda began placing (somewhat forceful) kisses trailing down her stomach. As he reached the bottom, he gave a long slow lick across her stomach vertically.

Meg didn't even bother to try and suppress the moan that built up in her throat. Quicker than she expected, Koda all but ripped Meg's bottoms from her. Her soaked vagina was exposed to the hotel air for only a moment before Koda immediately dug his tongue into her.

Meg's eyes practically rolled into the back of her skull as Koda's tongue swirled through her vagina, seemingly determined to not let a single inch of her go untouched by him. Meg has had previous lovers give her oral in the past, but none of them had been so…ferocious in their work in the past. Koda claimed that he'd never done anything like this before, but his actions seemed to contradict his statement.

It was almost like…because he didn't have any previous experience/knowledge to fall back on (like Meg herself), he had to rely purely on these…primal, animalistic instincts. Truthfully…it was pretty hot. Like…really hot, if she was being honest.

Koda ate out Meg like he was a starving man who hadn't eaten anything in more than a month, showing no tact or hesitation whatsoever. It was apparent that Koda planned to leave no inch of her untouched by his tongue, maneuvering it so fast was it (almost) felt like a "blur" (so to speak). Meg's hands were clenching tightly onto Koda's hair, just needing…something to hold onto. She could feel her release coming **(4)** by MUCH quicker than usual thanks to Koda's work.

It's coming.

It's coming.

It's…coming.

_It's here!_

Meg's eyes (literally) rolled into the back of her skull, her mouth agape (but no sound coming out) as she felt her orgasm violently shake over her. Koda kept an ironclad grip on Meg's thighs as his face was coated in his girlfriend's juices. This action seemed to (somewhat) shake him out of his…"primal" state, blinking his eyes a bit to gain his surroundings.

Koda licked his lips, tasting the essence that was released onto his face. It tasted…kinda sweet, he noticed. He looked up to Meg's face, noticed how deeply she was blushing and how heavy she was breathing. "Are you okay Meg?" Koda asked, crawling up so that they were looking each other in their eyes.

Meg weakly chuckled, picking up a hand to softly caress Koda's cheek, "Don't worry, I'm alright. It's just…for someone who claims to have never done this before, you're awfully good at it," she laughed, "You're just full of surprises, aren't you?" Koda gave a smile and a shrug, slight red on his cheeks. Meg put her other hand on Koda's other cheek and pulled herself up to Koda, so that her mouth was by his ear, "Now…it's my turn."

With speed and skill that caught even Koda off-guard, Meg suddenly flipped the two of them over so that she was now on top. She gave Koda a wink before placing a kiss on his neck, before planting a few more down the length of Koda's neck, chest, and stomach.

With a smirk on her face, Meg grabbed ahold of the top of Koda's pants. He tensed for a brief moment before relaxing. Meg looked him in the eyes and shot him another wink before she began pulling down his pants and underwear.

Meg's eyes widened in complete shock as Koda's length shot out into the open air. It was nine inches long and almost…two-thirds as thick as her arm. Meg's face became a bit red as she gulped. Koda was about to ask if she was okay…before quickly sucking in a gulp of air as Meg (suddenly and firmly) grabbed ahold of his dick. Meg gave it a few "testing tugs", before leaning forward and dragging her tongue from the middle to the head.

Koda threw his head back onto the bed, letting more moans slip through as Meg enveloped his entire head into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around the head of his dick before she began taking more of his dick into her mouth. When she had about…a third of his cock in her mouth, she pulled herself up (removing said cock from her mouth in the process) and began placing light kisses across his entire length. She threw in a few licks here and there, covering her boyfriend's in saliva and making it so hard that it was painful. Koda was making low moaning/growling noises from Meg's teasing, which only caused the girl to smirk in-between her kisses and licks.

What Meg didn't know however, was that her boyfriend was more in-tune with his inner animal and his primal instincts than she (or anyone else she'd ever met) was. What she was doing right now…she was poking the beast.

Poking the beast pisses it off. And it's only a matter of time till the beast says "Enough…is e-fucking-nough!"

Koda grabbed ahold of the back of Meg's head and shoved his entire length down her throat as he "sat" up on his knees. Meg gagged, her eyes widening as all nine inches of Koda's length was (suddenly) shoved down her throat. Koda put his other head on Meg's head and pulled his length out of Meg's mouth until only the head remained there, giving Meg the chance to take in some MUCH needed air…just before Koda shoved his entire length back into her mouth. It was there for a few moments before Koda pulled once again…only to almost immediately shove it back in.

Koda was groaning loudly as he roughly facefucked his girlfriend, who kept her hands on his thighs to try and keep herself steady. The treatment was rough, her throat was (quickly) growing sore, and it was difficult for her to breath properly due to Koda's facefucking.

And she was loving it.

She's never had a lover/partner who treated her so…roughly. She noticed how…animalistic (for lack of a better term) Koda seemed to be acting during their "session". She wondered what that was about. Not like she was complaining though, as the feelings that he made her body feel were incredible.

Koda, on the other hand, wasn't thinking about…well, _anything_ as intensely as Meg was. At this exact moment, the only thoughts that occupied by Koda's mind were the pleasure that he was feeling…and to ensure that this pleasure continued. Despite how…forceful (for lack of a better term) he was being, he still had enough of his "intelligent mind" to not use all of his strength to facefuck Meg to ensure that he didn't accidentally injure her.

Koda's forehead and body were mattered in sweat as his growls/groans were gradually increasing in volume, feeling an…"odd" sensation forming in his groin and quickly spreading. He wasn't stupid, and knew that his release was approaching…and approaching quickly.

Just then (as his length constantly twitched, readying to release his seed), he felt Meg smack against Koda's thighs. The smacks were enough to pull Koda out of his "glaze" and he loosened his grip on Meg's head, allowing her to pull herself from Koda's crotch. She began coughing loudly, getting Koda more back into his "regular" state of mind from concern, "Are you okay?" He asked, putting his hand on her back.

"Yeah," (Cough) (Cough), "I'm alright, just a…little sore throat is all. Probably because of how rough you were being," she up and sent him a sultry smile, "Not like I'm exactly complaining, however."

This time (after everything that's already happened), however, Koda just gave a little smirk instead of outright blushing with the intensity of a fire, "Then…why did-?"

"Because," Meg interrupted him, "There's something…else I wanted to do, before you finish right now," she couldn't help but giggle a bit at Koda's puzzled expression. She then lied down flat on the bed, placing her hands on her breasts. She bit down on her lip slightly, looking up at Koda with eyes that caused Koda's dick to twitch slightly, "Put it in-between here," Koda looked confused, "Trust me. You'll love it."

Being confused but still trusting Meg, Koda grabbed ahold of his length as he began moving himself up Meg's body. He then set his length on Meg's chest, in-between her two orbs. As he was about to question her, the question was caught in his throat when Meg pressed her breasts against/around Koda's length.

"Move it up and down," Meg said, a little quickly to her boyfriend. Needless to say, Koda didn't need to be told twice. He began thrusting his cock between Meg's breasts, the softness of the two orbs causing Koda to let out a groan of pleasure. This was an action that Koda never would have thought to do…nor would he imagine just how much pleasure he thought it would cause him.

Meg bit down on her bottom lip and threw her head back onto the pillow, let a few soft moans slipping through her lips. Koda then (roughly) grabbed ahold of Meg's breasts, squeezing them as he began up the pace with his thrusting.

It wasn't much longer until Koda could (once again) feel a warm pressure (quickly) building up in his groin area. Meg could feel his dick begin to twitch during his actions, and knew that his release wasn't very far off (no doubt after the blowjob that he'd been given not much earlier).

And you'd be hearing no complaints from Meg herself, either.

Koda gripped Meg's breasts with even greater force (most likely leaving even more marks, but Meg has no issues with that), pressing them to his cock even greater than before. He could feel the warm in his crotch quickly spreading, which only encouraged him to continue (as if he needed any more encouragement).

Meg picked her head up (giggling a bit when she saw the expression on Koda's face), looking down at the head of Koda's cock as it slid up and down her boobs. Leaning her head as far as she could, she stuck her tongue out. The feeling of Meg's tongue prodding against the head of his dick (along with the continued pleasure he was getting from her soft breasts)…was too much for Koda to bear.

Koda let out a loud yell/groan as he felt an intense feeling shot through his being before shooting to his dick. Meg barely had enough time to react before the first strand of Koda's seed shot her in the face, draping over her eye. That was only the first of many, after shot after shot of semen shot forth onto Meg's face.

Said girl kept her eyes and mouth shut as she let Koda shoot his load onto her face. After nearly fifteen seconds…the caveman had finally finished his release, said boy leaning forward as he sighed and began breathing heavily.

Opening his eyes (after a few moments), his eyes widened slightly when he saw Meg's face almost completely coated in his own seed. He had to admit…he found her current state to be very attractive. Almost like…he had marked her as his own, which was a great turn-on for him.

Meg then (finally) released her hands from her breasts, moving them up to wipe any excess semen from her eyes. She opened them, looked Koda dead in his eyes, and then seductively licked her lips, getting the seed on there off her lips. She could hear Koda gulp at her action, and pretended as if she didn't notice (when she totally did). Using her hands, she wiped off the semen from her face and swallowing it (all while pretending to be blissfully aware of Koda's wide-eyed expression).

Eventually, Meg had gotten all of the semen off her face (making sure to do so as slowly as possible, in an effort to milk the situation for all its worth). Upon doing so, she looked up to Koda and smirked, "Wow. You were pretty backed up there, weren't you?"

Koda chuckled a bit nervously, not knowing if that was a good thing or now, "Yeah."

Meg giggled, reaching up to caress Koda's cheek. Looking down, her eyes widened when she saw that Koda was still hard (she probably wouldn't know that he even had an orgasm, unless she knew otherwise). "W-Wow."

"What?"

"N-Nothing. It's just…I'm surprised that you can still be hard after cumming so much."

"Oh. Ah…sorry?"

Meg laughed a bit louder this time, "It's not a bad thing Koda. Well…at least not for this particular moment. Actually…it makes things quite a bit easier." She grabbed onto his dick and tugged on it a bit (eliciting a moan from her boyfriend), before lied herself back onto the bed. She then spread her legs, putting two fingers just above her (soaking) vagina as she looked up at Koda with "bedroom eyes" as they locked eye contact, "You ready?"

Koda gulped (which was feeling like a trend today), feeling his face begin to heat up a bit. "Yes," he spoke in a low voice (almost a whisper), as he stared into Meg's eyes. He felt a bit nervous…but there was…something about the look in Meg's eyes that changed his mind. She wanted this. He wanted this. And it was the expression on Meg's face that only increased this feeling.

He deeply cared for her…and now was his chance to prove it through physical contact (well…more of it, if you want to be "technical").

Koda grabbed ahold of his length and guided it towards Meg's entrance, both teenagers feeling a similar feeling of excitement/anxiety. Meg hissed in a breath as Koda's head made contact with her opening. He looked towards her in concern, but Meg simply shook her head, "Don't worry about it. If I want you to stop, I'll tell you. If I don't tell you to stop…_don't_ stop and _don't_ go easy on me. Got it?"

With a moment's hesitation, Koda nodded his head. He then pushed more of himself into her, causing more groans to slip through her mouth. The way she was twitching and mumbling a bit had him slightly concerned, but, remembering what Meg said, didn't stop his pushing.

While he still would have liked to take things a bit slow, but the warm…velvety feeling that was encompassing his dick was beginning to overpower his (somewhat) rational thought. Throwing caution to the wind, Koda shoved his entire length into her in one go.

Meg's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, and only a small sound escaped her mouth from the sudden intrusion of Koda's length. She only barely got time to ready/prepare herself before Koda pulled about…half of his dick out of her, before immediately shoving his length back into his girlfriend.

Meg bit down roughly on her bottom lip, reaching out to grab at Koda's shoulders as the large boy began to thrust into him with slowly increasing speed and intensity. Koda's long hair shadowed his face (keeping his glazed over eyes hidden), low groans/grunts coming from his mouth as he fucked Meg.

"Koda!" Meg moaned out, enjoying how rough Koda was becoming with her (and glad that she didn't have to persuade him even further then she already had). With each passing second, Koda fucked Meg with an even greater speed and intensity…said actions gradually increasing the pleasure Meg felt and the moans that she gave only increased in volume.

Koda's grunts and groans quickly turned into more degrees of near animalistic growls, the entire bed literally trembling under the physical power of the (secret) Power Ranger. The girl underneath him was reduced to a blushing, moaning mess, unable to do much more during the rough plowing she was currently receiving.

Now…she was no virgin. She'd had a few…"sexual relations" in the past, and some were better than others. But Koda? Koda put them ALL…to shame! For multiple reasons (both physical and emotional), but the sheer strength and "capabilities" (for lack of a better term) that he showed was truly astonishing.

Meg couldn't exactly pinpoint the exact reason as to why, but there was just…something about their "session" that felt…very different from her past ones. Different (in this case) meaning good!

_God_, Meg thought to herself as she bit down on her lip (the pressure it which she was doing so actually made her a bit concerned that she was going to bit it clean off), _If he keeps up…at this rest…I don't think…I'm…gonna…last…much…longer_. She wrapped her legs tightly around Koda's waist as her grip tightened on his shoulders. His eyes that she could see through his strands of hair were still clouded in lust. And the way that his light blue eyes contrasted with his pitch black hair gave him an almost…mystical appearance.

Koda's grunts/growls were gradually growing louder, the force behind his thrusts seeming to increase with each one. Meg could feel his dick twitching as it pounded into her, and knew that he was close to finishing (and she already knew that she wasn't going to be very far behind).

"Y-You're…g-going to…cum, a-aren't y-you?" Meg asked her boyfriend. Koda didn't give a verbal response, rather a grunt and his (slightly) increased thrusting pace seemed to give Meg her answer. She moved to wrap her entire arms around Koda's neck, seemingly trying to push their bodies as close together as physically possible (while still allowing Koda to thrust). "Y-You can…cum INside. If-If you want, that is."

Truthfully…Koda was too caught up in his "state" to really focus in on what Meg was saying. The only word that he was really able to catch was "inside".

So that was the only word that remained in his mind (it's not like he'd be thinking of finishing any other in this moment).

Koda let out what could only be compared to a roar as he was no longer able to hold his release at bay. He buried his face into Meg's neck as he unleashed torrent after torrent of semen deep into her womb.

The feeling of Koda's seed shooting into her was what sent Meg over the edge. Her orgasm washed over her, her entire body practically bucking as she achieved her release not much longer after Koda.

The two teens laid there, moaning (or growling in Koda's case) as they both continued to release themselves…Meg's juices shooting onto Koda's dick and Koda's seed continued to fill her up. It was nearly a full minute before both of them were finally still (and finished), being left there breathing heavily. Koda blinked a bit, focusing his gaze on the blushing, panting expression of his girlfriend.

He pulled himself out of her, before dropping himself to her side in exhaustion. He thought that fighting aliens wore you out! This…this was something else entirely.

After a few moments, Meg (after having some time to catch her breath) turned over to her side. Koda turned his head, and they made eye contact. "That…was…good?" Koda asked, after a few seconds.

Meg laughed a bit (as best as she could right now) "That was…amazing! Even despite what you say, I'm still having my doubts that you've never done that before." At Koda's slightly reddened face, Meg just laughed again. Afterwards, she crawled over to Koda and wrapped her arms around Koda's body while placing her head on his chest. Koda was surprised for a brief moment, before he (slowly) wrapped an arm around Meg's small (when compared to him) form.

And so, the two teens laid there. Simply regaining their breath and enjoying their closeness to one another. Meg smiled as she snuggled into Koda's chest, enjoying the rhythmic beating of his heartbeat.

Koda simply stared at the ceiling for a few moments, before taking in a deep breath and shutting his eyes. He pulled Meg in closer to him, smiling as he felt her own warmth against him.

**(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnnd scene!**

**(1]: In the series itself, they always did this whole "Will they or won't they?" thing with the Red and Pink Rangers. In my mind, Tyler and Shelby got together at the end of Dino Super Charge:/**

**(2): By "bold", it just means that Tyler and Shelby are always touching and making out around people. They're not actually DOING IT front of people.**

**(3): I don't really know what color Koda's eyes are. I just chose blue because, you know…Blue Power Ranger, and whatnot:/**

**(4): Get it?;)**

**I REALLY hope that this chapter turned out okay. The most difficult thing was probably figuring out how to…"work" (for lack of a better term) Meg's "relationship" (again, for lack of a better term) with her family. I had to make it realistic by natural standards (as in, the real world), while not diverting TOO far from the actual writing of Family Guy itself. Again, I hoped that it turned out okay.**

**I'm also worried that I've grown a bit out of practice with lemon scenes in general. Hopefully, this one turned out…let's say "readable", as I try to build the writing skill back up. **

**Like I said, this wasn't the first pairing I came up with. It was only the first one that I could form a proper storyline for in the timeframe I gave myself.**

**Like I said, this is essentially the same as my RWBY Lemon One-Shot Collection story…the difference being that it can include ANY character in ALL of fictional history. Which is why I'm...pretty excited to write this, as I think that it'll be an interesting work to write. And I hope that you guys enjoy this story to. You can request ANY character in (literally) ALL of fictional history. I think that's pretty interesting. Just like my RWBY Lemon One-Shot Collection story…there ARE rules to this story, just like with the other.**

**These are the rules…**

**(1): No male/male stuff. I have nothing against homosexual men, it's just that (as a straight man myself) it'd be…awkward for me to write. Sorry.**

**(2): No futa or trans stuff. Sorry. There are hundreds (if not THOUSANDS) of stories on this website that feature that stuff….but this isn't going to be one of them. Sorry.**

**(3): No rape. Period. I will not deal with any argument to this, at all! Got an issue, go read something else.**

**(4): No incest, well…no _pure_ incest. What do I mean by that? I mean no pairings purely between characters that are related. Now, I may have some wiggle room if the focus is on a neutral third character. The example I gave in my RWBY Lemon One-Shot Collection story was Ruby, Jaune, and Yang (focus on Jaune). Let me know if this isn't clear.**

**(5): No vore. At all. Don't ask.**

**(6): None of that…hard cuckolding stuff. I'm talking about that stuff where someone is restrained and forced to watch as they're significant other is being railed (willingly or unwillingly). Nope. Now…I might have no problem with cheating/affairs, depending on the characters and the situation. We'll see. You can ask, and we'll talk.**

**These are the CURRENT rules, as I might add on others if I feel the need to. Now…as long as any and all suggestions follow these rules (and others that may be added), then there is LITERALLY NO LIMIT! Seriously, you guys can suggest any pairings you want with any characters you want. I'm hoping to see some really creative ideas here, if you have any. As long as you follow the rules, sky's the limit;)**

**However...keep in mind that I won't be able to use certain characters who's universe I don't know about:/ But...we'll cross that bridge when we come to it. **

**Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


	2. Order meets Chaos

**(Author's Note: I'm back:) Because of all of the ideas I've had, I'm pretty excited to write this story...and I hope you guys will be excited to read said story.**

**Hope you guys enjoy:)**

**PS: This takes place AFTER the main story in Marvel's Spider-Man for the PS4, but doesn't include any of the DLC (because I haven't been able to play them yet). Peter and MJ are also _not _a people in this "alternate continuity". **

**Chapter Two: Spider-Man (Marvel's Spider-Man) x Neopolitan (RWBY): Order meets Chaos**

**(Spider-Man, Age: 23)**

**(Neopolitan: Mid 20s)**

"PUT THE MONEY…IN THE BAG!" The bank teller frantically did exactly what they were told (translation: demanded), terror being etched on her face.

And why wouldn't she? After all, she had a frickin' _gun_ pointed at her head!

This man's "friends" had their respective guns pointed at damn near everyone in the building, worker and customer alike. The man snapped his fingers and pointed to the bags that the employees had set on the counter, his "companions" quickly running up and grabbing said bags.

"Alright!" He called out, "Nobody try anything stupid!"

"Can you define "stupid" for me?" The masked men flinched at the sound of a new voice, before hearing a "THUMP!".

Spinning around…they a saw a figure crouching in the middle of the room. They were dressed in a (slightly pale) red and blue suit with small black lines arranged in webs around his body, a large white spider on his chest, and large white eyes with black outlines.

"YOU!" The man (assumed to be the leader) yelled out, "It's fucking Spider-Man! KILL HIM!" Every one of the masked intruders (there being about…seven of them, including the one yelling) pointed their guns at Spider-Man and opened fired.

Spider-Man shot a web from his wrist and pulled himself upwards, effortlessly avoiding each and every bullet that was shot at him (the way his body moved only being one of the indications that he was superhuman). He shot two webs to the sides of one of the men and pulled himself downwards, slamming his feet into their chest. He could leapt back into the air, webbing the robber up as the bullets rained down upon him again, "You know…hardly anyone even uses banks these days," he called as he dodged the bullets (the action being…quite effortless to him, actually), "Everything's online these days!" He shot a web to another robber's chest, pulled them upwards, and delivered a strong punch to the side of their face.

As the webbed-themed hero fell, he grabbed the face of another robber and slammed them into the ground. Spider-Man then leaped backwards, avoiding more gunfire as he landed directly behind another robber. He quickly swept their legs from underneath them and delivered a spin kick to their stomach. As they crashed into another robber, Spider-Man quickly shot off a barrage of webs…quickly sticking the two of to the wall.

_Three to go_, Spider-Man thought to himself (amusingly) as he did even more flips to continue to avoid the bullets that were being shot at him. He shot one of his Trip Mines at one of the remaining robbers, a line quickly shooting from it and onto another robber standing next to him…the two of them being pulled together and hastily tied up to another.

Feeling his Spider Sense go off, Spider-Man ducked underneath the blade of the final robber and quickly leapt to the side to avoid a second slash of the knife. Turning around, he shot forth an Electric Web from his wrist. The final robber (who Spidey assumed was the leader) spazzed out as he dropped his knife, electricity coursing through his body. Spider-Man then quickly moved underneath the man's chin and shot his fist towards his chin, "SHORYUKEN!" When Spider-Man's fist came in contact with the robber's chin, the man went flying into the air…before crashing to the ground, the webbed-themed hero acting quickly to web them to the ground. Spider-Man then shook his head as he stared at the webbed up robber, "Man…I need to stop spending so much time around Deadpool," he then shrugged, "He wasn't wrong though…that was pretty fun." He turned around to the workers and the civilians, all of whom had taken cover during the fight. "It's alright everyone," Spider-Man called out, "You're safe."

"Spider-Man! Look!" Seeing one of the civilians pointing behind him, Spider-Man turned…just in time to see a small figure shot out of the doors.

"Hey!" Spider-Man turned back to everyone else, "Wait for the police to get here! And make sure that these guys don't get free!" He called out as he shot two webs to the sides of the door, using them to quickly pull himself out of the bank. His eyes quickly scanned the (darkened) area around him (what with it being night and all), and was barely able to make out the same small figure leaping (rather impressively) up a building. "Stop!" Spider-Man called out as he shot a web and quickly pulled himself towards the building he'd seen the figure maneuvered themselves on.

As Spider-Man landed on the edge of the rooftop, he quickly shot out a web towards the retreating figure…the web sticking to their back as he quickly gave a strong tug, pulling them closer to him

The figure, on the other hand, was quick to steady themselves, performing a flip through the air and landing (gracefully) on the rooftop. When they did this, it gave the webbed-themed superhero to get a better look at them.

The figure was revealed to be a female, with fair(ish) skin and brown and pink colored hair (and with what appeared to be a white streak in there as well). With how close they were, Spider-Man was able to see that the woman's eyes were pink and brown. She wore a black and white outfit that left her shoulders and stomach exposed, with pink linings around her arms (just before her exposed shoulders) and just on her breasts. She had white gloves, "belt" buckles wrapped (vertically) around her shoulders, a grey scarf around her neck, a black hat with a red stripe on her head, and a parasol in her hand (along with a sack of money in the other hand).

The woman looked the superhero dead in his face…and smirked, raising her hand a giving him a little wave. "Hey there ma'am," Spider-Man as he stepped off the roof's edge. The woman's smile didn't leave her face as the webbed-themed hero began walking closer to her. "I can't help but notice that you…took some money that didn't belong to you. Don't suppose there's any chance that I can convince you to give it back willingly?"

The woman's head tilted to the side, her eyes…seeming to swap colors with one another (leading to Spider-Man beginning to question whether or not the thief was fully human). She then set the bag of money down on the ground…before stepping in front of said bag. She opened her parasol of and placed it on her shoulder, putting her other hand up and giving Spider-Man the "Bring It On" gesture. Spider-Man sighed and looked towards the floor, "So much for resolving this peacefully," he muttered to himself, before shooting out a web towards the woman…

…

…

…but the woman quickly ducked underneath the web, and was off running. Spider-Man decided to meet her halfway, throwing a punch. The woman, however, ducked underneath the punch and jammed the handle of her parasol into the hero's chin. The blow stunned Spider-Man for a brief moment, before he shook his head out and throw out another attack.

Despite the punches and kicks that he threw (at impressive speeds, if he did say so himself), the thief took him off-guard by dodging each and every attack that was thrown her way. When Spider-Man threw yet another punch, the woman grabbed ahold of his arm and flipped over his entire body. Spinning around, Spider-Man had to really put his (enhanced) reflexes to the test by moving his head to the side…narrowly avoiding a blade that the woman had "summoned" from the top of her parasol.

Spider-Man leapt backwards, firing off web after web towards the thief (to try and pin her down). The woman, however, was no slouch in the agility department, effortlessly avoiding each and every web that was sent her way. Spider-Man then threw his wrists out, releasing a small red metal orb that quickly changed into two robotic spiders: his Spider Drones.

The woman's head tilted in genuine confusion, before her eyes widened as the drones began flying towards her…and firing off blue lasers towards her. As they did so, Spider-Man leapt forward as well.

Despite her surprise, the woman was quick to react…elegantly avoiding not only Spider-Man's attacks, but the Spider Drones' attacks as well. Seeing an opening, the thief shot her foot into Spider-Man's stomach, sending the superhero sliding back (the attack having a surprising amount of force behind it). The woman then held her parasol like a bat and hit one of the drones hard, causing it to go crashing (and breaking) against a piece of metal…before raising her leg into the air (showing…surprising flexibility) and bringing her foot down hard on the second drone (crushing it to bits).

She lifted her head up, smirking as she met Spider-Man's "eyes" (a smirk that sent a small shiver running down his spine, which he tried to not make visible). While admittedly more "on edge" due to this woman's skill, the wallcrawler couldn't help but crack a quip, "You have any idea how much those cost? Sorry ma'am, 'fraid I'm gonna have to charge you." The thief looked around, and pretended to be confused as she pointed at herself, "Yes, you. And I know exactly how you're gonna pay me back **(1)**," the woman couldn't explain why exactly, but she felt herself shiver a bit by the tone the hero used.

Suddenly (in the thief's BRIEF moment of distraction), Spider-Man spun around and shot a web towards the stolen bag of cash (that the woman had genuinely forgotten about, she was having so much fun). The thief, however, was quick to react, leaping across Spider-Man's body and slicing the web apart with her parasol's blade. She rolled across the rooftop, grabbing the sack of cash as she did so.

Staring pleasantly at the bag in her hand, she then turned back to the hero and gave (what could only be described as) a mocking wave. Just then, she took off her hat (with a flourish)…and "bowed".

Spider-Man's hands clenched into fists before he was off running (at speeds that would have taken a normal human off-guard), rearing his fist back as he leapt forward. Just as the wallcrawler was just about to attack, the woman opened up her parasol and threw it forward…the woman's entire form completely shattering when Spider-Man's fist contacted. The webbed-themed warrior leaped backwards in shock as the thief literally shattered like glass. Looking down, he saw pieces of this "glass" lying on the ground…before disappearing in pink shards. "What the hell?" Just then, however…he saw a piece of paper lying on the ground as well. Picking it up, he saw the writing on it.

_You're fun cutie. Give me a call sometime. Love, Neo;)_ Below those sentences, was a phone number. Spider-Man sighed, "You have got to be kidding me. It's like Felicia all over again," he muttered to himself. He looked around for a brief moment, but found no indication that this "Neo" was even still in the area (even his enhanced senses couldn't pick up anything). He placed the paper in his pocket before shaking his head, "Well…better luck next time, I guess. I've got work in the morning anyway," he spoke to himself, before shooting his web off in another direction and pulling himself away.

A couple buildings away, hiding in the shadows…was Neo from before. She stared at this city's protector through a pair of black binoculars. She pulled said binoculars from her face as the webbed-themed superhero went swinging off into the night, even his bright red, blue, and white suit becoming more difficult to see against the night sky.

Neo smirked to herself as she put away her binoculars, keeping her eyes on Spider-Man for as long as she could. That "hero"…was going to be a lot of fun. She could already tell.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(One Month Later)

As the sun was setting (casting a beautiful image over New York)…the city's defender, Spider-Man, was sitting on a rooftop's edge. Although no one would be able to tell (mask and whatnot), a frown was etched on his face.

He…wasn't in the best of moods (which was fairly rare for someone like him).

For the last month, Spider-Man (and New York, by extension) was plagued by that…that woman. Neopolitan. Over the last month, she'd probably stolen a total of hundreds of thousands (if not _millions_) of dollars from all kinds of banks across the entire city.

Yuri and the rest of the police had done their absolute best in trying to catch her…but she was simply too much for then to bring down. Not only were her physical abilities very impressive (not quite at a superhuman level, but enough to where she's damn near too much for people who don't have something close to her level of skill), but she'd proven herself to be very intelligent as well (to almost a surprising degree).

She'd been leaving "calling cards" across each crime sight where she had been (only further aggravating everyone trying to bring her in) in these last few weeks. Weirdly enough, these "calling cards" were…cigars?

Don't even ask him to try and figure that one out (and trust him, he'd been trying).

That woman really frustrated Spider-Man, to a degree that he didn't imagine was possible for a simple thief (not even Black Cat, with ALL of the mess that she'd put him through, irritated him so much). Neo had been so irritating to the wallcrawler, because she'd been so…nonchalant about their encounters. While Peter knew that he was better equipped then her (who only had a frickin' parasol) and was fairly certain that he was stronger than her as well, she was smart enough and quick enough on her feet to avoid him much longer than she should have been able to.

She hadn't proven to be an extremely dangerous threat (not precisely along the lines of people like Wilson Fisk, Taskmaster, or the "Sinister Six", as they've been labeled), merely just a thief who likes to play games. Despite how dangerous many claim she is (and how dangerous Spider-Man knows she is after fighting her on multiple occasions), Neopolitan (to the surprise of many who knew) actually hasn't taken any lives. Not any of the innocents she'd encountered in her robberies, or even the few police officers that had been put in a place to (at the very least) try and stop her.

That fact in particular…got Spider-Man thinking. Thinking…about whether or not he could help her. Try and…turn her away from this lifestyle.

Truthfully…it was probably a stupid idea. He thought the same thing about Felicia, also known as "The Black Cat". He tried to her on the straight and narrow as well. And he seemed to succeed for a while…until she left the city and went back to a life of thievery. Who's to say that things would be any different with Neo? That even IF he did get her to stop steaking… who's to say that she'll stay that way?

Spider-Man sighed as he pulled something out of his pocket…the exact same note that she'd left him over a month ago. He held the piece of paper in-between his fingers, this not being the first time he'd look at it (he'd probably taken a look at it every time he'd failed to capture her). _I'm too nice for my own good, I swear_, he thought to himself. Sure, it was (theoretically at least) good to try and convince criminals on the straight and narrow path…but it always ended up as such a pain for him (one way or another)!

The wallcrawler sighed to himself, "I am seriously going to regret this," he muttered to himself as he pulled something from his pocket. His phone.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

The thieving woman, whom the city knew as Neopolitan…was simply lying on her bed, absentmindedly scrolling through the apps on her phone…feeling more than a little bored. It had been a good…three days since she'd last stolen something, deciding to take a little rest (and give this city's "protectors" a break from her as well, because she's just that nice).

Truthfully though…that was getting to be extremely boring. She then set her phone down on her nightstand, stood up, and stretched herself out. She picked up her parasol and placed her hat on her head (preparing to, at least, leave and scope a few targets out) when she heard a "DING!" emanating from her phone. Picking up the mobile device, her eyes widened in surprise by what it is she saw on her phone's screen.

_Neo, I want to talk. Meet me at this address at 10:00 tonight. Spider-Man._

Eventually, Neo's surprised expression slowly drifted into a sly smirk. _Oh…big and mighty hero wants to talk, does he? Why the hell not?_ Neo thought to herself as she shrugged. She can go out stealing valuables and fucking over the cops any time. A personal meeting with the Spider-Man _himself_(outside of him trying to apprehend her, of course)? Well…now how could she turn that down?

_You got it Spider Boy. See you at 10;)_

After hitting "SEND", Neo checked the time. 7:03. She all but leapt back onto her bed, suddenly feeling not so bored as she eagerly awaited 10:00. Spider-Man was always fun to mess with

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Two Hours And Fifty-Seven Minutes Later)

The city's protector walked across the rooftop, absentmindedly playing a game on his phone as waited for Neo to arrive. The sheer weight of the situation he was putting himself in had hit him not long after Neo had replied to his message.

And that lasted…for about…five minutes? After that, he was filled with boredom as to exactly what to do till then. Remembering the building he was on (the address he'd given her), he decided to go out on patrol as he waited. Nothing really too major to report on that end, just the usual random criminals who (SOMEHOW) think they can commit robberies in Spider-Mam's city (though, maybe they're taking "inspiration" from Neo).

Honestly? The most "memorable" (for lack of a better term) thing that he'd done in the last few hours was having yet another conversation with Miles about he wasn't quite ready to head out with him on patrol. Thanks to his training, Miles had gotten much better at using his powers…ever since he got said powers. But…Peter would have preferred for him to hold off just a bit while longer. He wanted for Miles to enjoy being "just a civilian" for as long as possible…because, once the time comes for him to don a suit of his own, everything's gonna hange.

The wallcrawler let out a small chuckle, "I must be getting older than I thought. I'm starting to sound like a dad." Just then, he felt his Spider Sense go off like crazy. He leapt forward, spun, and shot out a web. When he landed…he saw her. Neo, her hand webbed to the door to the roof.

In said had? Her parasol, with the blade extended (and a black and white cane strapped to her back).

Spider-Man glared from underneath his mask, "Really? I said I only wanted to talk, and you (literally) try stabbing me in the back?" Without even breaking eye-contact, Neo typed a message on her phone. Feeling his own device vibrate in his hand, he looked at his new message.

_Calm down there hot stuff, I wasn't GOING to kill you. I was just making sure that your reflexes and senses haven't faltered in these last few weeks. Worst case scenario…I was aiming for your SHOULDER, anyway._

"Somehow, that doesn't make me feel much better," Spider-Man deep replied, before a thought occurred to him, "Why don't you just talk?" Another buzz.

_Can't. Had an…accident when I was younger, rendered me UNABLE to talk._

"Oh," suddenly, Spider-Man felt like…well, a jerk, "Sorry," he muttered/apologized. He could see Neo "laughing", and was grateful that his (red) mask covered the growing blush of embarrassment on his face.

So…what do you want to talk about?

Spider-Man shook his head out a bit, getting his thoughts back to him, "I want to try and get you to stop this. All the stealing."

_What do you mean?_ Neo titled to her head to the side in (probably fake) confusion, _That's my livelihood. How can I just…STOP?_

Spider-Man rolled his eyes at the message on his phone, "You don't have to do…this. You don't have to be a thief. Let me help you. Not only to find an actual job, but find a way to put your skills to better use."

Neo raised an eyebrow at the wallcrawler's comment, _Let me guess? You want me to be a "superhero", Spider Boy?_

Spider-Man's eye twitched under his mask, "It's…Spider-Man," he muttered (though Neo was still able to hear him, and smiled at his annoyance), "And if you want to do that, so be it. But I need you to stop this. The stealing, the breaking and entering, the robberies…all of it. I can help you, but you need to let me."

Neo put a hand to her chin, and seemed to be thinking about the superhero's words. Spider-Man, however, knew that look…having seen it being done by multiple criminals across his superhero career. A look of mockery. Neo then tilted her head and locked eyes with the webbed-themed hero, a smile appearing on her face as she typed away on her phone.

Another buzz, resulting in Peter checking the phone, _Wow Spider-MAN…I guess I should REALLY be thanking you for giving me that offer. HOW….EVER…I'm going to have to give that a HARD pass. Thank you though._

Spider-Man sighed, "Sorry Neo….but you know what I have to do then, if you don't stop with the stealing. You know that I have to bring you in."

Neo puffed out her cheeks in a pout (which Peter, against his better judgement, had to admit was actually pretty cute), before quickly typing out another message_. REALLY Spider? Is that REALLY necessary? Are you sure you can't think of…anything ELSE, that'd be MUCH better for the BOTH of us? Maybe…a DIFFERENT kind of…"physical activity" for us to do? Together?_ As Peter read the message, Neo took a few steps forward…and placed a (delicate) hand on the hero's chest.

Spider-Mam then quickly moved back, "Yeeeeeeeah…no. That's not what this is. And if you're not going to stop, I have to bring you in." He took ahold of her wrist…but was (rather) surprised by the fact that she didn't seem to react.

Just then…her entire form shattered like glass, something he'd seen done multiple times in these last few weeks. Quickly looking up, he saw her retreating form…before feeling another vibration from his phone,_ If you want me so badly…you've got to catch me, hot stuff;)_

"God damn it," Spider-Man muttered to himself in disappointment before quickly shooting out a web and chasing after her.

Neo's feet moved quickly across the rooftops, leaping across them with acrobatic skills that aren't easy (for non meta-humans) to obtain. Looking over her shoulder, she saw the webbed-themed superhero quickly swinging after her. A gleeful (and…some might say slightly "sadistic") smile grew in one her face, the young thief able to feel her blood begin to pump through her veins at a faster rate as he chased her (which she was really hoping he'd do).

Neo couldn't precisely explain it, but Spider-Man had captured her attention ever since their first encounter. When she appeared in the city, it wasn't long before she learned about the various heroes that existed within New York's borders. Some others would have…questioned her decision for her (a criminal) to move to a city filled with superheroes (from the Avengers themselves to the so-called "Defenders", and from Spider-Man himself to even some wizard-like hero operating in the city). But…she found that to be a…challenge!

You can call her a masochist, or an adrenaline junkie. Personally…she just loves a challenge. Without challenges, what's the point of…anything, really?

She'd been good at keeping under the radars of the other superheroes (especially the ones that she knew were more powerful than her), but it was Spider-Man in particular that really gathered Neo's attention. She'd seen (and heard about) Spider-Man's actions throughout nearly the last decade. There were a couple of things that interested her in particular (at the very least…interested her more than the other heroes) about the webbed-themed superhero. He was skilled, he was smart, he was funny (like…really funny), and he was very persistent and courageous. Everything about him just seemed to…capture her attention (more so then anyone else).

Neo's feet were barely touching the ground as she raced and leapt her way across the various buildings in her way. "Neo! Stop! Let me help you!" She could hear him yelling over her shoulder. Neo then leapt high into the air, turned around so that she faced the hero…and promptly winked and blew him a kiss, as she back flipped, landed on her hands, pushed herself up, and spun back around…before continuing to run. "Dammit!" She heard him exclaim from behind her, and she didn't even try to stop the smirk that grew on her face.

Man oh, MAN…was she having fun!

Spider-Man, on the other hand, was NOT having as fun as Neo. Or, a fun time period. He had tried to do a good thing, had tried to help Neo out…but she just. Wasn't. Responding! Of course, this was something that he was expecting when he came up with the idea. After all, he didn't expect Neo to just…completely give up the life of crime when she'd (admittedly) be so good at it.

_She REALLY isn't trying to make this easy, is she?_ Spider-Man sighed sarcastically to himself as he shot out web after web, and ran across the sides of the buildings that passed him by.

Thinking quickly (and focusing his eyesight), Spider-Man shot a web towards a building that was actually in front of Neo. Pulling with all his might, the wallcrawler moved forward at incredible speeds…slamming into Neo's body and quickly wrapping his arms around her form. He grunted as his back collided with a wall, before the two fell to the ground.

When Spider-Man's back collided with the ground, however…Neo's entire being (once again) shattered. "Oh…come on!" He cried out in frustration as he quickly moved to his feet. He looked around rapidly for the criminal, finding himself in an alleyway. He searched around frantically as his eyes searched every inch around him for the criminal.

Hearing movement from being him, Spider-Man grabbed the figure and put their back to the wall as he reared his fist back…

…

…

…only to be met with a face that was NOT Neo's. The person that he was pinning against the wall was a woman with bright green eyes, black hair (arranged in pigtails), and tan skin. Spider-Man's eyes widened before he quickly moved back, "I'm so sorry ma'am! I thought you were someone else **(2)** Did you see someone running through here? Short, pink and brown hair with a white steak in it? Holding a parasol and wearing a hat?" The woman (still a little frazzled) shook her head, an apologetic look on her face. The webbed-themed superhero sighed, "It's alright," he waved off before turning around, "Guess she's run off again," he ran a hand down his face, frustrated that he'd lost her. Again.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Spider-Man suddenly LERCHED forward in pain as an intense electrical might suddenly surged through his entire being. The suddenness and severity was too much for even him to bare. The hero's arms fell (limply) to his sides…just before he fell to his knees, and fell (face-forward) onto the ground. The last thing he saw before his conscious left him was a pair of feet approaching him, a pink and white energy shining through them and changing their appearance **(3)**.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(An Hour And A Half Later)

"Uhhhh," Peter groaned as he (slowly) began regaining consciousness, his head was killing him. He tried to be a hand to it…but found himself unable to do so. Shaking his head out to alleviate his confusion/unconsciousness, the wallcrawler found himself…in a room. A bedroom by the looks of things. A bedroom that looked like it belonged to someone who was FILTHY rich. Or…someone who was just a good thief:/

The room was absolutely FILLED with things that should NOT have been there. Things that Spider-Man was certain was stolen. Ranging from giant portraits (that practically no normal person should have) and expensive artifacts (that he recognized, and _knew_ that they shouldn't be here!) to tons of jewelry and even just…sacks of cash, just lying around everywhere.

Focusing on himself, Spider-Man saw that he was (literally) cuffed to the bed he was on (so that his limbs were spread apart). He pulled harshly against the cuffs...but they didn't break. It felt like they didn't even budge in the slightest.

Hearing a knocking sound, Spider-Mam looked in front of him…and flinched when he saw Neo standing there, a smirk on her face. Spider-Mam began pulling more frantically at the cuffs…but they (once again) didn't even budge. Looking back, he saw Neo standing there with a raised eyebrow. The wallcrawler suddenly stopped struggling, resting his head on the pillow beneath it. Picking it up, he looked back towards the (tiny) thief, "Where am I, and what do you want?" Neo tilted her head (which was something that was really starting to piss him off) and began walking towards him (causing him to flinch as she approached). She then pulled her phone from behind her back and held it up to the hero's face.

_Don't worry Spider, you're okay. And will stay that way…as long as you behave. _That sentence…did NOT fill Spider-Man with relief in ANY capacity_, Oh…and don't even BOTHER trying to break out. Those are specialized cuffs designed to nullify the powers of meta-humans, an object my…old partner obtained. You would not BELIEVE how difficult they were for us to get_, Spider-Man tensed underneath his suit. And you can't blame him, he wasn't exactly "thrilled" to be told that he was (essentially) at the mercy of an extremely dangerous thief (with no real way to defend himself).

Spider-Man was worried for a moment, but he quickly tried to calm himself down. Besides…given her "history" these last few weeks, he doubted that she would actually kill him. He figured that if she really wanted him dead, she would have done so already (not only within their previous encounters, but when he was unconscious as well!).

"So…what is it that you want, exactly? If you wanted me dead, I'd figured I'd have woken up in the afterlife." Neo "giggled" behind her hand (which Spider-Man couldn't tell if that was sincere, or done in mockery), before holding her phone back to his face.

_You're funny. I like funny_, the text read.

"Well…"funny" is pretty much my forte," Spider-Man quipped back, his voice being surprisingly lively…you know, for someone who's caged up without his powers and was at the complete mercy of a criminal. "So…care to explain exactly why I'm here? And alive, at that? I assume you didn't just keep me alive just because I'm a funny guy."

Neo shrugged as she held her phone up again (how does she keep typing so fast?), _You're interesting…and you've also been REALLY fun these last few weeks. I toyed around with the idea of just ending you when I had you unconscious. I feel like it would have been such…a waste to kill you off, when you've been the most fun I've had in a LONG time."_

"Uh…thanks?" Spider-Man replied, "But…that doesn't exactly answer as to exactly why I'm here "

Neo's head tilted to the side, _Well…like I said, you're QUITE an interesting person. And things have rather…dull, before I came to this city, she then sat on the bed, So… I was hoping we could talk. Well…you KNOW what I mean._

Spider-Man had his doubts that Neo would capture and restrain him, all to have a little "chat" with him. Unfortunately, he didn't exactly have any (definite) ways for him to escape. Besides, there's no guarantee that Neo wouldn't kill him if he pissed her off too much (besides, everyone has their breaking points).

So…it seems like, that he'll have to play her game. For now, at least.

"You know…if you wanted to "talk" to me, we could have just spoken on the roof," Spider-Mam spoke, after a few moments of silence. His statement got a phone in his face (for what felt like the hundredth time that day).

_Now…what kind of FUN would that would be?_ This message got Spider-Man to roll his eyes.

"Fine then, how about this: why are you even in New York, in the first place?"

_Had to split town_, her message simply said.

"Okay, I could have guessed that. But, the question is…why?"

_Aren't you quite a nosy little Spider?_ Her next message said, the woman herself having raised one of her eyebrows.

"Hey, you're the one who wanted us to "talk". So…this is what I'd like to talk about. I'm…odd like that," he saw Neo roll her eyes, "Come on…you're the one who's keeping me here. Your reasoning for keeping is…well, it sucks…so, how about telling me why you're in my city to start with?" Just then, to the surprise of the wallcrawler, he saw a look of…pain flash across her eyes. This caught him off-guard, and he felt a swell of sympathy appear in his being. "Hey," the thief glanced at him out of the corner of her eyes, "Look…you don't have to tell me. I'm not trying to stop over any lines that you'd rather not be crossed. Believe me, I know the feeling of having…certain subjects that you just don't want to talk about."

Neo's expression turned from sad to…thoughtful, as she gazed off into space. Just then, she pulled up her phone and quickly typed out a message before showing it to Spider-Man. _Normally I WOULDN'T do this…but, you've "peaked my interests", so I'll give you a pass: I'll answer your question…then you'll answer one of mine. We have a deal?_

Initially, Spider-Man was surprised that she wouldn't want to ask a question first. Then, he figured that she figured that she could afford to answer his question first…seeing as how he wasn't exactly going anywhere anytime soon.

"Deal," he replied, "Now…what are you doing in New York?"

_A couple months ago, my old partner and I were hired to pull a job for some…crazy broad. I don't know what she wanted…conquest, destruction, who fucking knows? Had us stealing millions (if not BILLIONS) of dollars worth of equipment and materials, teaming up with some terrorists, fight off a few rookie heroes here and there…all for her "nefarious plans". Eventually, her "plans" put us ALL in conflict with the heroes over there. Ended in this MASSIVE battle (damn near WAR) in the streets. My partner and I were fighting this…kid, one who was DEFINITELY too young to be fighting people like us (and one of those "pure, incorruptible, the world is sunshine and rainbows" brats too). We got separated…and, by the time I found him…my partner was dead. The psycho we were working for was experimenting, trying to create monsters, and one of her "subjects got to him._ Ah, Spider-Man thought that the look in her eyes seemed familiar. The look, the pain of loss…something he knew all too well. His parents, his uncle…his aunt, the amount of loss in his life hurt and effected him on many levels.

"I'm sorry," he said, not thinking of anything else to say.

Neo shook her head out before typing out another message. My _turn spider boy. You have the kind of power that most people would KILL for (and HAVE killed for, in my experience).With your skills, powers, and intelligence, I think there's little outside the Avengers or the Huntsmen themselves that could stop you. Why the "hero" game?_ Neo then set down her phone and stared at the wallcrawler with her chin on her fist, seeming…genuinely curious.

Spider-Man only needs a brief moment to think, taking that moment to really consider if he should spill his guts to her. But then, figured he would…especially given the fact that she had spilled hers to him.

"I got my powers…when I was young, still a teen in high school. At first, I did use my powers for…shall we say, less than heroic means. Money, essentially " he added after seeing her expression, "Let's just say…things went bad. Like…really bad. Because of me…because of my selfish actions, and desire to want to use my powers for my own gains…someone close to me died. Afterwards, I always remembered one of the last things they said to me. They said "With great power, comes great responsibility". I was given power…and, because of that, I have a responsibility with them. That's why I'm a hero, despite…whatever you think I can do with my powers, and what I know I can do with them."

Neo was (admittedly) a tad…shocked (for lack of a better term) by Spider-Man's answer. As much as she hated those "goody-goody" heroes, she could at least…see where Spider-Man was coming from in his reasoning. Pain and loss can be…powerful motivators. Roman didn't have an exact saying, though…she supposed that he did always tell her to "do whatever you need to do to survive". Lie, cheat, steal, whatever. Those were words that she's lived by her entire life, long before she met Roman…and, now, long after.

Neo's thoughtful expression soon turned into an amused smile as she looked back towards the wallcrawler. She leaned on the superhero's body, her elbow on his chest. The eye lenses on his mask widened, and his cheeks flared up a bit when Neo moved her face closer…until theirs were only a few inches apart.

Without moving in the slightest, Neo held her phone back up to his face, _You're quite an interesting fella, aren't you?_

"W-Well, I like to think I'm pretty interesting," Spider-Man shot back, ignoring the blush as it continued to grow. "So…would you mind letting me go now? Seeing as how we've talked, and all?"

Neo put a hand to her chin in a "thinking position", one that didn't exactly feel Spider-Man with much hope. Just then…a sly smirk appeared on her face (one that sent actually shivers running down the wallcrawler's spine), before she held her phone up to his face again (showing a message that he didn't even see her type out).

_Okay, I'll let you go…on one condition. _She coincidently moved her face closer to Spider-Man's as she held the phone closer as well,_ I…want…a kiss._ The thief had to keep herself from laughing, when she saw the lenses on his mask widened to the size of dinner plates.

"W-WHAT?!"

She nodded her head, quickly typing out another message to show Spider-Man, _You heard me spider boy_, she now fully laid down on the bed (being able to do so fairly easily, due to her not taking up a lot of space). She put her chin on one of her fists and swung/moved her legs around playfully, _I want a kiss. Like I said, you've interested me a GREAT deal. Think of it as appreciation for listening, an apology for the whole "kidnapping" thing, and…just because I want to satisfy my curiosity._

Underneath his mask, Spider-Man's face was probably blushing the same (if not a darker) shade of red then the mask itself! "I…I r-really don't think that n-necessary. I'd really prefer if you could just, you know…let me go."

The smirk didn't leave Neo's face as she wagged a finger in his face. A few moments later, he found himself staring at the phone again, _Nope. Sorry spider, no can do._ Annnnnnnnnd…._there_ went crashing his confidence. _Come on spider, you act like I'm asking you to throw yourself into a volcano or something. ALL I'm asking for is ONE little kiss. What is it? Am I not GOOD enough for you, HERO?_ Neo stuck out her bottom lip and pouted (which Spider-Man, truthfully, found to be…quite adorable).

"T-That's not what…I-I didn't…I meant…," eventually…he saw the smirk (slowly) grow on Neo's face, and promptly threw his head back with a groan of frustration. He felt a weight on his chest (near his neck) and opened his eyes to see the screen of Neo's phone in his face again.

_Come ON spider, don't be such a PRUDE. It's just one…LITTLE…kiss. For me to let you go, is ONE kiss REALLY that big of a deal?_

Staring at the message onscreen for a few moments, Spider-Man (eventually) sighed in frustration…letting his head fall back onto the pillow (again). Soon, he lifted his head back up and met Neo's eyes, "Just one…and you'll take these damn cuffs off?"

The smirk seemed to grow slightly on Neo's face as she tinkered with her phone for a few seconds, before showing him the screen of her phone once again. He saw a black screen with the question "Turn off Meta-Cuffs", written in bright yellow letters…with two buttons below it, a green "Yes" and a red "No". The message was clear to the superhero…she can deactivate the cuffs with the press of a SINGLE button…just, as soon as she gets what she wants.

"This is very weird, you know that…right?" Spider-Man asked (sarcastically). Neo just shrugged with that (frustratingly) cheeky smile on her face. He sighed, "Oh…fine," he grumbled. To get out of these (damn powerful dampening) cuffs, a kiss really wasn't that big of a deal (it wasn't the first he's kissed a criminal, anyway).

Neo smiled brightly and kicked her legs a bit, before placing her phone on her besides Peter's head…and then placed a hand on the wallcrawler's chest as she moved herself up so that their faces weren't very far apart. She tilted her head a tad and gave a smile that (despite his best efforts) caused Peter's face to heat up.

Neo placed both of her hands on the bottom of Peter's mask and (before the hero could protest) pulled said mask up just enough to where his mouth was visible (showing his fair skin and strong chin).

Neo then ran her finger along Peter's jawline (getting him to flinch slightly), simply…smirking. When Spider-Man opened his mouth to comment (probably to make a sarcastic/snide comment about their situation), Neo took that opportunity to quickly slam her lips against him…quickly darting her tongue into his mouth before he could close his mouth.

Spider-Man's eyes shot open as Neo placed both hands on the sides of his head, darting her tongue around every inch of his mouth that she could reach. Peter was taken off-guard, thinking that the woman was just going to give a quick press on the lips and that'd be it. Not…this.

Eventually…Spider-Man's eyes (slowly) closed, the pleasure of his current…"situation" overriding the "rational" portion of his brain. Neo placed her hand on the bed as she moved her body onto Peter's form, now wrapping her entire arms around the vigilante's neck as she deepened the kiss.

As a moan slipped through both of their lips…Peter hard an odd "Click" next to him. His eyes shot open as he felt a great deal of strength suddenly shot through his body. Looking to the side (out of the corner of his eyes), his eyes focused in on the screen of Neo's phone. His eyes widened when he saw the message on said screen. The message read (in bright yellow letters) "Turn Meta-Cuffs back on?".

The webbed-themed superhero was left shocked as he read the message on Neo's phone, suddenly understand why it is that he felt stronger. Although he felt his resolve slowly crumbling by his makeout session with the petite thief, the restoration of his strength allowed his more…rational side to take over.

As Neo continued to moan throughout the kiss (being genuinely surprised by how much she was enjoying it), she heard a "SNAP!" before feeling someone suddenly grab her by her arms and being shoved (roughly) onto the bed. Shaking her head out to eliminate her distortion, she opened her eyes…to see Spider-Man staring down at her, his mask still up.

Neo's eyes widened for a moment...before shegrinned sheepishly at the wallcrawler, her eyes seeming to ask a silent question. _So…you got free, huh?_ The wallcrawler seemed able to read her, silently nodding his head. From their encounters, he knew that Neo was a meta-human that possessed an illusion-like ability. Illusions that shattered like glass upon contact, ones so life-like that she could effortlessly project them and you'd never be able to tell the difference (typically being used as a means to escape).

As long as he kept a firm grip on her, however, she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. Now's the moment for him to bring her in, probably slap those same meta-cuffs on her that she put on him.

And yet…that wasn't what he did.

It wasn't something that he could really…explain. He didn't know if it was the…"unrational" part of his mind at work again…or something else. But, as he looked at Neo's blushing face and her mismatched eyes (holding a near equal degree of confusion…and lust), Peter felt…something begin to stir.

The two young adults just…stared into one another's eyes for…God only knows how long. Eventually, Spider-Man's grip on Neo's wrist loosened enough for the thief to pull one arm free. The wallcrawler didn't even flinch when she brought her hand up to his face, taking ahold of his mask.

Slowly (and with Peter's permission, if his lack of movement was any indication), she pulled the mask off of the vigilante's face. Underneath it, Neo gazed into his…mystical hazel eyes, seeing his neat brown hair and entire handsome face. Normally a…"difficult to impress" girl, Neo found herself caught completely off-guard by him. She felt her face begin to heat up drastically as she stared into Spider-Man's eyes…and he stared into hers.

Neither one of them knew how it happened. Neither of them knew who initiated it. But…their lips eventually collided once again, just…with not as much "intensity" as last time. Peter's grip on Neo's other arm lessened to (virtually) nothing, allowing for the smaller girl to wrap her arms around his neck. Peter's own hands moved down to grab her small waist firmly as their tongues began to wrestle with more and more energy as time went on.

Peter then pulled away and tore off the gray scarf around her neck, tossing the material aside before attacking the thief's neck with vigor. Neo bit down on her bottom lip to keep her moans to a minimum as Spider-Man bit down lightly on her neck and then sucking lightly to take away the sting. During his…"actions", Spider-Man unclipped the buckles clipped around her shoulders.

Neo then wrapped her legs around Peter's waist and quickly maneuvered the two of them so that she was the one on top. The superhero's eyes were widened at Neo's (surprising) speed and strength in that instant, to which Neo giggled (not really making a sound) and winked at him.

Neo then took off her gloves and the clothes around her arms, before then reaching down to grab the bottom of her shirt, slowly (and teasingly) removing the top from her body…revealing her generous proportions hiding behind a pure white bra. She then grab ahold of Spider-Man's top and pulled at said top, mouthing _Your Turn_ to the vigilante.

Spider-Man seemed to understand, starting off by taking off his own gloves. Then, he took off the top around his body…causing Neo's eyes to widened when she saw the wallcrawler's naked (well...upper body naked, anyway) physique. Just by looking at him, Neo knew that Spider-Man was in good shape. But….DAMN! She wasn't even sure that calling him "muscular" was fair to him. She grabbed ahold of his arms, blushing deeply when she squeezed said arms ever so slightly. _Feels like fucking STEEL,_ Neo thought to herself, her entire face being near dark red (which was easily visible on her pale skin).

Despite his own cheeks heating up a bit, Peter couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Neo's expression (which was pretty damn cute). Peter then grabbed a firm hold onto Neo's waist before he sat up, attacking Neo's neck again as his hands trailed along her sides.

Neo shivered/moaned, Peter's hands "delicately" running along her sides being contrasted as he attacked her neck with even more ferocity than before. While the thief shuddered and moaned in his arms, Peter's hands wormed their way up Neo's back (causing even more shivers to run down her spine) before quickly unclipping her bra and tossing it to the floor.

Wasting no time, Peter immediately grabbed ahold of Neo's breasts…the two mounds of flesh being good in size (pretty large C-Cups, if he had to make a guess), and firm as well. As Peter massaged the thief's breasts in his hands, he began placing kisses that ran down Neo's neck and onto her chest.

While having been panting from Peter's rough treatment of her breasts, a gasp passed through Neo's mouth as Peter's mouth latched around one of her nipples. She (once again) had to bite down on her bottom lip to keep herself from losing it, as she felt Peter's tongue swirl around her nipple and licking it all over. After a moment, Peter pulled away…only to begin licking around Neo's entire breast. The petite thief ran her fingers through the hero's brown hair as Peter moved himself to begin licking and sucking around her other breast.

After a few more moments of this (kissing, and licking, and whatnot), Peter began moving his kisses back up Neo's neck as he took a firm hold of her breasts (each one being nearly encompassed by his hands). As he was doing that, Neo was grinding herself on Peter's (hardened) length (which she could tell was pretty big by just how it felt). She then reached down and took a firm hold onto Peter's length, causing the vigilante to moan into her neck. Peter placed a hand on the back of her head and pulled into a passionate kiss, with Neo having snaked her way into Peter's bottoms and taking ahold of his length with her bare hand.

Peter's moans began to moan throughout the kiss as Neo continued her handjob in his pants, gradually increasing in speed as time goes on. After a few more moments, Neo took Peter off-guard by quickly shoving the webbed-themed superhero to the back. Meeting the wallcrawler's eyes, Neo winked at him before standing up from the bed. The thief then turned around (so that her back was facing Peter), before taking ahold of the top of her pants (and underwear)…and began slowly lowering it.

Like….really slowly. Ketchup slow. Glacier slow. Continental DRIFT slow **(4)**.

Peter's eyes began to twitch and his hands were starting to clench the sheets within his hands, feeling very frustrated by the speed at which Neo was going (which he knew just had to be on purpose) and just feeling his length twitching in irritation (becoming so hard that it was starting to hurt). Just as Peter was able to see the whiteness of Neo's panties, and just as Peter was about to leap up and tear off Neo's bottoms himself, Neo (perhaps deciding to stop teasing the poor vigilante) quickly pulled down her pants and underwear…leaving herself completely bare to the superhero, naked as the day she was born.

Peter's eyes widened ever so slightly, his breathing starting to quicken/deepen as his eyes hungrily roamed over Neo's form. Said thief could feel Peter's eyes taking in ever inch of his form, and she LOVED it (having to suppress a shiver running down her spine). She looked back to the superhero, smirking as she winked at him. She then slowly ran a hand along her ass, keeping her eyes on Peter's as his followed the way her hand moved.

Neo then turned around and walked her way over to the wallcrawler, putting a hand on Peter's leg…before quickly throwing her leg over his waist, so that her back was facing the hero. She moved herself back a bit so that she was sitting on his chest, before bending herself down and grabbing ahold the top of Peter's bottoms. Quicker then the vigilante could react, Neo pulled down Peter's bottoms…coming face-to-face with Peter's girth.

Neo's eyes actually widened a bit when she saw Peter's length. Feeling it was one thing, seeing it? Now, _that_ was a different matter all together. She wasn't sure if he was definitely the biggest she'd seen….but was definitely up there (nine, if she had to guess). But then there was the fact that he's a meta-human to consider….and that thought _alone_ got her to shiver.

Before Neo could touch him, she flinched when she felt both of Peter's hands suddenly smack her on pale ass. She bit her lip slightly before a smirk grew on her features, before she quickly wrapped her hand around Peter's dick (enjoying the sound of Peter sucking in an intake of breath).

Neo ran her (depending on the situation) delicate fingers across Peter's length for a few moments, practically "ghosting" them across said length. After a few more moments of this (too many, if you asked Peter), Neo took a firm hold of Peter's cock. Peter took in a breath through his nose before running a hand over the thief's vagina (causing her to shudder). Then, without warning, Neo took the head of Peter's penis in her mouth.

A low groan slipped through Peter's shut lips, before he picked his head up and gave a slow lick from top to bottom (or…bottom to top?) of the thief's snatch. Neo responded by starting to take more and more of Peter into her mouth, placing her hands on his thighs to "steady herself". Peter gave a few more (tantalizing) licks over Neo's (dripping wet) snatch, before diving his tongue in her.

The only sounds present in the room were sucking, licking, and moaning from both parties. The pleasure being "put on" the two meta-humans caused them to moan almost constantly, which sent vibrations down their partner's being (which only caused an increase in pleasure, and an increase in desire to continue their "actions").

Neo continued taking more of Peter's length into her mouth, slowly encompassing more and more of him. She then lifted herself back up until his head was just barely in her mouth…before quickly shooting herself down, deepthroating Peter's entire cock (her nose being pressed up against his balls).

Peter momentarily paused in his "actions" to throw his head back against the pillow and moan, caught off-guard by Neo suddenly taking his entire cock down her throat. The petite girl kept Peter's length in her mouth and down her throat for a few more moments, before suddenly throwing her head back…leaving Peter's cock drenched in saliva and her breathing heavily. She gasped as she felt Peter smack her on her ass again, before looking back and winking when she locked eyes with him.

Peter raised an eyebrow and chuckled, before grabbing ahold of Neo's waist and diving back into her vagina. A moan shot out of her mouth before she could even try to stop it. She only allowed herself a moment to rest before grabbing onto Peter's length and quickly taking nearly half of him back into her mouth again.

As time went on, the two young adults began becoming more…energetic in their "actions". Neo gently cradled Peter's balls in one hand while Peter grazed over Neo's asshole with his thumb. Time itself seemed to lose its meaning as neither one of them slowed down, Neo taking a firmer hold on Peter's balls and Peter beginning to press his thumb into Neo's asshole.

Neo was practically moaning nonstop, continuing her "work" and loving every second of it (surprisingly, she hadn't really had any "relations" since coming to New York. It had just been so entertaining messing with Spider-Man and the local authorities, that it genuinely slipped her mind. Which was why she was having so much fun right now). She slurped and licked over Peter's cock like it was a popsicle, swirling her tongue around the length when it was in her mouth.

Peter…was in a pretty similar place as his partner. He dug his tongue deep into Neo, persistent on not leaving one inch of her unscathed. He gradually pressed his thumb deeper into Neo's rectum, enjoying the way he could feel her squirming under his grasp.

As the two continued on, they could feel their releases coming (pun very much intended) and coming quickly.

Peter dug his tongue as far into Neo as he could, simultaneously thrusting his entire thumb into her. In that moment…Neo couldn't help back any longer.

As her orgasm washed over her and the first of her juices were sprayed onto Peter's face, Neo (for the second time that day) took Peter's entire length into her mouth…said action being the exact thing needed to push Peter over the edge.

Neo had to keep her lips wrapped tightly around Peter's length to ensure that none of Peter's "essence" spilled from her mouth…and there was a _lot_ of it. So much so that she had to swallow it as soon as it was given to her, and even then…it still nearly overflowed in her mouth.

After nearly thirty seconds…both of them were finally finished. Peter had Neo's release literally dripping down her face, and Neo's cheeks were puffed out…due to being so filled with Peter's release. Peter licked all around his face to clean it off, while Neo swallowed the generous load she was given.

The two meta-humans just…laid there, for a moment. Catching their breath after their respective, heavy orgasms. Neo then sat up, licking her lips as she moved her head around (seeming to stretch out her neck).

"Man…and here I thought that our fights took a lot out of me," Peter quipped, chuckling a tad weakly. Neo rolled her eyes, and smacked Peter lightly on the thigh. She then looked back at him with a raised eyebrow, her eyes asking the question "Really?". Peter chuckled, "Yeah…really."

Neo turned around to face Peter, a smirk plastered on her face as she looked down at the wallcrawler. She tilted her head at him (which he found to be…quite cute, actually), before taking a firm hold of Peter's (still hardened) length. Neo actually took a moment to marvel at the fact that Peter was still hard, so soon after cumming.

Oh well, that just makes things easier for her anyway.

Not wasting any time at all, Neo lifted herself up and positioned her snatch directly over Peter's dick. She locked eyes with Peter, and then blew him a kiss. Peter chuckled a bit, and was about to comment….before Neo threw herself downwards, shoving Peter's entire length inside of her.

Both adults threw their heads back in pleasure as they "connected". Peter was caught off-guard by how warm Neo felt, and Neo was caught (a tad) off-guard by how…full Peter made her fell. After a few moments to get used to the new sensation…Neo began moving.

Neo placed her hands on Peter's (well sculpted) chest, biting down on her bottom lip as she moved up and down on the wallcrawler's dick. She may have had some lovers (not many though) that were larger than Peter…but the addition of him being a meta-human made this a lot better then she would have expected (and quite a lot better than virtually all in the past) Peter's hands ranked up to grab ahold of Neo's waist, starting to help Neo bounce up and down.

Neo quickly grabbed Peter by his wrists and moved his hands onto her breasts. Getting the message (quite clearly at that), Peter squeezed the two flesh mounds in-between his fingers. He then took her by surprise by pinching her nipples (causing to jump slightly) in-between his fingers, twisting and rubbing them.

There was some slight pain, but it only increased the pleasure that she was feeling. And…it only encouraged her ride faster.

Opening her eyes, Neo looked towards Peter and smiled coyly at him as she pulled up one of his hands from her breasts….and placed a few of Peter's fingers in her mouth, and began sucking on them with vigor and energy. Truth be told…the sight was an immense turn on, and he could feel himself becoming a lot closer to a second orgasm by the mere sight. Neo was getting closer to her own orgasm, if her increased riding speed was any indication.

Peter sat himself up as far as he could before wrapped his arms around Neo's waist, pulling her into a tongue-filled kiss. Neo responded by quickly throwing her own arms around Peter's neck, furiously wrestling her tongue with his own as she rode him at an even faster rate. She could feel her orgasm coming up faster and faster, and she was going to give Peter all she got before that moment.

The metas (after a few moments) eventually pulled away, Neo quickly deciding to attack Peter's neck. Peter was letting out short, deep breaths/grunts of pleasure as Neo bit lightly on his neck…before kissing and licking to take away the sting. "Neo," Peter grunted out. Neo looked up to her lover, but didn't cease her actions. "Gonna…cum."

Neo placed her hands on the sides of his face, and made him look her in her (mismatched) eyes. _Good_, she mouthed to him, a smirk growing on her face…before she pulled himself into another passionate kiss.

Truthfully…that was about it. Peter began furiously kissing Neo back and took a (tight) hold onto Neo's waist, thrusting into her a few more times…before the dams broke.

Peter groaned into Neo's mouth as he shot himself deep into Neo's womb. The feeling of Peter's seed shooting into her body was what pushed Neo over the edge, her own orgasm quickly washing over her (causing her body to tremble violently, for both reasons).

After a few more moments of cumming…the two adults were finally rendered still. They held onto one another, both of them breathing heavily as they rested against one another's foreheads. After a moment to catch their breath, they locked eyes with one another. This time, it was Peter who winked at the petite thief in his arms. Neo rolled her eyes and (playfully) smacked Peter on the side of his head.

Neo (with some disappoint) lifted herself off of Peter's cock, noticing two things. One…it was coated in her juices and some of his semen. And two.. it was nowhere near softening. Neo sent the wallcrawler another smirk as she bent herself down, and gave a long lick from base to tip…as she started to clean Peter's cock.

Peter bit down on his bottom lip, feeling pleasure (and slight discomfort) from his Neo's tongue danced around his length. After a few more seconds, Neo pulled herself up…planting kisses across Peter's chest and neck along the way. She trailed a finger across Peter's jawline, the seductive smirk still plastered on her face.

Peter chuckled, and the two simply stared into one another's eyes…before they began kissing passionately again, and proceeded to fall back onto the bedsheets.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Some Time Later)

And that's what began a…"unique" relationship between the superhuman defender and the petite thief over the next few weeks.

"Things" that had endured between hadn't exactly ended. Neo would still steal things, and Spider-Man would still have to stop her. After a few more talks from Spider-Man (and, admittedly, more of their "private discussions"), however, Neo hadn't been stealing and committing crimes as often as she had before.

But, the really surprising part came in the fact that there were instances were Neo would actually help Spider-Man in his heroics. Ranging from helping him stop robberies, save civilians from life-threatening scenarios, and she even helped him battle a few supervillains on occasion. People had been really divided on her then, even more so then they've ever been with the wallcrawler himself. Neo was a person who'd literally rob a bank one day…and then save children from a burning building the next.

To say that she was…"controversial", would be an understatement.

Needless to say, a mister Jay Jonah Jameson was quick to commit on her on his "podcast **(5)**". Stating about how she's nothing more then a threat to everyone, and how it was probably Spider-Man who taught her to be such. He badmouthed both the "illusionary" thief and the wallcrawler for an entire week…before he, suddenly, stopped badmouthing said meta-humans. No one really knew why (although a certain wallcrawler knew exactly what happened)…but, everyone seemed to notice that Jameson appeared to be more…more nervous when speaking on his podcast. And didn't really talk about either meta very often. Whenever one of his viewers asked him about this, he would (always) quickly change the subject **(6)**.

Despite some bumps (and criticisms from certain civilians), it wasn't very subtle in how Spider-Man and Neo has grown closer (at least…not to those who really knew the web-slinger, like Yuri, Miles, and even MJ). They weren't really sure as to exactly what they would call themselves. The first thing that came to mind was "friends with benefits", but…they'd be lying if they said that there was absolutely NO feelings mixed in there. They did care for one another, that much was clear.

Part of that…being the reason as to why Neo was currently sitting on the edge of her window, one of her legs hanging outside. Unlikely most days, Neo's current expression was actually…impassive, a thoughtful expression if anything. One of her arms was also hanging out in her open, her hand clenched into a fist…holding something.

Neo sighed, leaning her head back against the window sill. A small smirk appeared on her face for a brief moment, thinking about…everything. In her other hand, Neo pulled up her phone…and typed out a message.

_Hey Spider.. it's me. Can you meet me at my apartment, as soon as you can? We need to talk, and it's…pretty important. Please Peter. _She knew that calling him by his real name (which she'd discovered a few weeks ago, but promised to not tell anyone) would really get his attention…and let him know that it was serious.

It wasn't five minutes before she got a reply. _Sure, no problem. I'll be there in a few minutes,_ Peter sent back to her. A small, genuine smile appeared on Neo's face before she could stop it. It disappeared not long after, however, as another sigh forced it's way out. She lifted up her fist (the one hanging outside of the window), and opened it…looking at what was inside, before quickly closing it as she felt a feeling of nervousness overwhelm her again. She then leaned her head back against the window sill, shutting her eyes and deciding to relax until Peter arrived.

What was in said hand, you might ask? A pregnancy test. A _positive_ pregnancy test.

**(Author's Note: DUH, DUH, DUH! Eh?;) ****Annnnnnnnnd scene!**

**(1): How many of you thought the lemon was gonna begin _right _there?;)**

**(2): Neo's disguise (well..._one _of them) from Volume 3, remember? **

**(3): You may be wondering "What about the Spider Sense, dude?!". Well...Peter thought Neo was gone. And I've read that the Spider Sense _can _be fooled if Peter doesn't _think _he's in danger. If he thinks Neo fled, I _completely _think that Neo could get the drop on him. **

**(4): Can anyone tell me the reference?;)**

**(5): You know...that stupid podcast he has in the game:/**

**(6): I'll leave it up to your imagine as to how Neo (FINALLY) shut up Jameson;)**

**Hope this chapter turned out alright, have some doubts about it. Again, I think that it's because it has been some time since I've written lemons. When I start writing them in a more consistent basis, the writing should (hopefully) get better.**

**I'll apologize ahead of time in certain chapters if characters' personalities aren't _quite _right. They _will _get better, don't worry. **

**Again, feel free to give me any suggestions you've got. As long as it follows the rules (look at the first chapter for said rules), there's literally no idea that's (currently) off the table. Tell me any ideas you have. And remember, be creative;)**

**Now…time for our little "Arrowverse talks". Spoilers incoming for the newest episodes of Batwoman, Supergirl, and Black Lightning. Do NOT read further if you're not all caught up with those shows. Cool? **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Cool. **

**-First off…we've got Batwoman: Down Down Down.**

***Man…those nightmares for Alice? Brutal. And that, which looked like her mother's face?! DAMN0_0**

***I'm thoroughly hoping that Alice gets redeemed later on down the line. I feel for her, especially when she talks about how abandoned she felt by her father**

**It doesn't excuse her actions, but…my point stands.**

***Was I the only one who practically cheered when Mary _and_ Kate told off Sophie, _and_ when Kate got a date _in front of Sophie?!_ I don't care what you want to say, but the show has made me thoroughly dislike Sophie's character! Again, I REALLY hope that Kate and Sophie do _not_ get together!**

***I don't trust Catherine, I feel like she's…up to something:/**

***I'm laughing SO hard right now:) First episode confirmed Joker...second episode confirmed Wonder Woman _and _Robin (although I don't know which one)...and now..._third _episode confirms Riddler. This...is...MAGIC! I _really _hope that they continue this trend in Batwoman, confirming a new DC character every episode:) **

**-Now…Supergirl: Blurred Lines**

***The show…continues to break my heart about Lena! I mean…I understand why they're doing this, having set it up at the end of the last season and all. But, I just REALLY want for Kara and Lena to be friends again!:(**

***That true backstory between J'onn and Malefic…damn. I did NOT see that one coming. J'onn being the one who (practically) erased Malefic from the Green Martians' history?! Holy shit! Now…I'm uncertain as to how they'll handle the "J'onzz brothers" in the future:/**

***They had BETTER not break up Brainy and Nia! They are SO ADORABLE!:(**

***I am…"concerned" about Lena. I really hope that she doesn't go too far in the future. Wanting to make humans better and more caring as a species isn't really that bad…plotting something that literally has "mind control" in the name, however…that has me more than a bit concerned**

**-Now…Black Lightning: The Book of Occupation, Chapter Three**

***I won't lie…seeing Tobias being treated in the episode was DELICIOUS (especially after ALL of the crap that he pulled in the first two seasons)! But that scene where Odell (essentially) tortured him with sunlight…Tobias totally deserved it (don't get me wrong), it was still a surprise (although, I guess I shouldn't be too surprised by Odell's actions…given the "kind of person" he is):/**

***And of course…I'm still pissed at what Odell has done to Khalil! And now, he makes Jennifer to his dirty work…lying to her about the death of Khalil's mother! I'm torn between exactly who I want to (eventually) kill Odell, given the fact that both Jennifer and Khalil has reason to want revenge from being used as living weapons for Odell:/**

***That new suit for Jefferson…is pretty cool!:) And I know that it's gonna stick, because it's the exact same suit that Jefferson was wearing in the set photos for Crisis on Infinite Worlds. Awesome**

***I am…lost, on exactly what Grace's true form is. Dialogue from Gambi last season makes me believe that her leopard state is the form of her birth…yet, this episode leaves me…uncertain:/**

**Overall…good episodes.**

**Remember…constructive criticism only, no flames.**

**Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:) **


	3. Old Paths Cross Again

**(Author's Note: Guess who's back?**

**DB-20: What Neo had in the last chapter wasn't TECHNICALLY a semblance. I'd qualify her as a…mutant.**

**This'll be the last update from me until 2020. So...consider this your Christmas present;) Hope you guys enjoy:)**

**Chapter Three: Lincoln Loud (The Loud House) x Penny (The Big Bang Theory): Old Paths Cross Again**

**(Lincoln Loud, Age: 18)**

**(Penny, Age: Mid to Late 20s)**

"That's ridiculous!"

"Not it's not!"

"You can't actually expect me believe that Wolverine's claws could _purely_ effect werewolves without stabbing them! They're not silver!" A fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length blonde hair rolled her eyes as she took a bite of her slice of pizza.

This, friends…was Penny. Current waitress at the Cheesecake Factory, and future world-famous actress. Currently…she was eating pizza in another's apartment, surrounded by her friends. The two that were currently arguing were Howard Wolowitz (a short pale-skinned guy with a…weird haircut) and Rajesh Koothrapali (a tan-skinned, black-haired man). She…honestly didn't understand it. Raj was trying to prove some point about werewolves, and Howard disagreed.

"Help me out here," Howard looked to a slightly taller man with glasses and short brown hair (SLIGHTLY more "unkempt" then Howard's) sitting across from him. Leonard Hofstadter.

"Sure," Leonard nodded, before snapping his fingers, "Sheldon."

"Werewolves are specifically stated to be weak to silver. Adamantium is a man-made metal who's properties do not qualify it for any space on the Periodic Table **(1)**," a tall man (the tallest person in the room, BTWs) with pale skin and neat brown hair (and a Flash T-Shirt) spoke.

Howard smirked, then looking at the frowning (and exhausted) looking Raj, "Ha."

Leonard nodded, "Good boy," he told Sheldon, "Here's a cookie," he took out one from his pocket, to which Sheldon smiled brightly before taking it.

"I don't know why I'm here," Penny suddenly spoke out.

"What do you mean?" A short woman (possibly the shortest one in the room) with glasses and long hair asked. Howard's wife, Bernadette Rostenkowski-Wolowitz.

"I mean…you and Amy," she motioned to Bernadette and the only other female in the room, who had glasses and shoulder-length brown hair, "Sorta have to be here, more like stuck with these two," she jerked her thumb towards Howard and Sheldon, both of whom looked up (looking a unique mixture of confusion and offense). "But…I don't have a husband or boyfriend. So I genuinely don't know why I come over here."

"Cause you've been hanging out with us for too long," Leonard quipped, sending a cheeky smirk to the blonde, "Now you're stuck with us." Penny responded by sticking her tongue out at Leonard.

Suddenly…all seven friends heard a thumping sound, quickly followed by someone yelling, "OW! SON OF A BITCH!". All of them shared a look…before they got up to investigate. When they opened the door of Sheldon and Leonard's apartment…they saw someone lying on the ground.

The person looked young, probably younger then everyone there. He had fair skin and shoulder-length white hair **(2)** (the color taking some off-guard for a bit). He wore a sleeveless red shirt, along with jean shorts and black fingerless gloves. Surrounding him was an open suitcase, and clothes scattered across the floor.

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Amy asked.

"Yeah," the young man replied as he slowly picked himself up, "Yeah…I'm fine. Trust me, I've been through worse," he joked a bit as he stood himself up, and brushed himself off.

"Can't tell whether or not that's supposed to be a good thing," Penny commented/muttered.

Her words, however…got the young man to focus on her. The man's eyes narrowed slightly, freaking Penny out…to which she took a step back. Just then…the man's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, "Penny?!"

All seven friends looked…very confused, each of them staring looks of confusion. "Do I…know you?" Penny asked hesitantly, inwardly hoping that he wasn't a one-night stand she'd forgotten about (she'd been pretty drunk during…a LOT of them).

The young man suddenly smiled, his eyes shining brightly, "It's me…Lincoln," he emphasized, taking ahold of a strand of his hair. "Remember?"

While the others were still looking confused, Penny's eyes suddenly widened immensely…the shock evident on her face, "Lincoln? Lincoln _Loud_?!" At (the now-named) Lincoln's excited nod, Penny laughed out loud (pun not intended), "Oh my god!" She then (to the surprise of her friends) moved up and threw her arms around his neck, "It's so good to see you!"

Lincoln wrapped his arms around Penny's body, "It's good to see you too."

"Uh…Penny," Leonard called out after a moment, causing the two to separate, "You guys wanna…fill the rest of us in?"

"Oh, right," Penny pulled away from Lincoln, "This is Lincoln Loud. I was friends with his two eldest sisters back in high school. I also used to babysit him and his younger sisters every once and awhile."

"How…many sisters do you have?" Raj asked.

"Ten," Lincoln "shamelessly" answered, rolling his eyes when he saw everyone's (excluding Penny, obviously) eyes widen to varying degrees.

"Wow," Bernadette spoke.

"Yeah, yeah…I know. My mother must be Wonder Woman, my parents must really love each other…I've heard it all before," he waved off, before turning to Penny with a smile, "It's really good to see you again Penny."

"You too, Link," she playfully punched him on his shoulder, "I like the hair not the way," she spoke, causing Lincoln to take ahold of a few strands of hair (his cheeks slightly pink), "Though," a cocky/playful smirk appeared on Penny's face, "I'm not a fan of you shooting up like a skyscraper, Mister Giant. I remember when you barely kept up to my waist…now look at you," she teased as she pointed him in the center of his chest, Lincoln's blush now having increased (an amusing sight, seeing as how Lincoln was more then a head taller then her). "So…what're you doing here?"

"Oh, I'm moving in upstairs," he pointed to the ceiling.

"Oh no!" Sheldon suddenly spoke.

Lincoln looked at Sheldon with a mixture of confusion and offense, before looking at Penny, "What'd I do?"

"Nothing," Penny waved off, "Don't listen to Sheldon. He's crazy."

"I'm not crazy! My mother has me tested," Sheldon argued. Lincoln chuckled a bit as he knelt down to clean up his clothes.

"You wanna come in and hang Lincoln?" Leonard offered.

"Thank you…but, I can't. I've finally got everything of mine moved into my apartment, and I can't put off organizing my apartment any longer," then…he paused, "How about this: you guys can come to my apartment tomorrow night, and we'll have dinner?" He then looked to Penny, "This can give us some time to catch up."

"That sounds cool, I'll be there," Penny replied with a smile.

"Sure, that sounds like fun," Leonard said.

"I'll be there," Raj raised his beer bottle.

"Sure, I'm in," Howard said, before throwing an arm around his wife's shoulders, "Bernie, what do you think?"

"Yeah alright…why not?" She shrugged.

"I'll go," Amy spoke up, before turning to her boyfriend, "Doesn't that sound like fun Sheldon?"

"Oh…no. I'm good," Sheldon replied, a…smile(?) on his face.

"Oh come on Sheldon!" Penny called out, before turning towards Lincoln, "Just ignore him. That's what I do," she spoke, smirking cheekily when she saw the frown on Sheldon's face.

"Sheldon's…a creature of tradition," Leonard explained, "Friday nights are for Chinese food and vintage video games at our place."

""Ah…I had one of those," Lincoln nodded sympathetically, "Up until I was about…eleven, my Dad was SO insistent on making the same dishes for dinner every night. Been going on the last years by FINALLY deciding to change up the menu, after…"aid" from my sisters and I."

"You see that Sheldon?" Leonard asked his roommate, "Lincoln's father was able to completely change his planned meal course. I'm sure to can survive one night of difference."

"There's nothing about that observation to suggest it to be true," Sheldon argued back, "Besides, we don't know what he's serving. What if it's…haggis and blood pudding?" Lincoln visibly recoiled from Sheldon's statement.

"I _really_ don't think Lincoln is gonna serve Haggis and Blood Pudding, Sheldon," Penny (rather incredulously) replied to her tall friend.

"But what if he does?" Sheldon argued back, "Then, by cultural etiquette, I'll be forced to eat it."

"First of all," Lincoln called out, "I don't even know…what "Haggis" is. And second of all, I have NO interest in eating something with the word "Blood" in it. Let alone serving to someone else."

"He'll be there," Amy suddenly said, causing Sheldon to look at her incredulously.

"Alllllllllrighty then…so, my apartment is the one directly above this one. Anyone who wants to come, be there around…seven tomorrow?" He gave a double thumbs-up, to which everyone responded with either a nod or a thumbs-up themselves (or a giggle, in the case of Penny). "Well then…until tomorrow," he gave a two-fingered salute, before turning around (his, now full, bag in hand) and heading up to his apartment.

[+][+][1][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(The Next Night)

Lincoln had just finished putting out the food he'd bought (some basic burger and fries), along with two bottles of soda. He had only fairly recently gotten everything set up in his apartment, having finished up after going to work and finishing up some shopping. Truth be told, he could only guess how many of Penny's friends were showing up. But…better safe then sorry, right?

Truth be told, Lincoln was more then a little anxious for them to get here. Especially…Penny.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

_Speak of the devil, and he SHALL appear,_ Lincoln thought to himself in amusement, as he heard the sound of knocking at his door. Setting down some plastic cups, Lincoln headed to the door. Opening it…he was greeted with the sight of Penny and all of her friends standing there.

"Morning strangers," Lincoln greeted with a smile and a wink. Penny laughed a bit, which Lincoln counted as a TOTAL win.

"It's night," Sheldon commented, looking…genuinely confused by Lincoln's statement.

Now, Lincoln looked confused. He then turned towards the others, "Should I…even bother?"

"I wouldn't," Leonard shrugged.

"Whelp…don't be shy," he threw his arm out, "Welcome to my humble abode. Most of my stuff is junk, so don't even bother stealing anything."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Later on that Evening)

Overall…the evening was pretty good, and Lincoln was glad to get to know Penny's friends better. He quickly found out that all of Penny's friends were VERY intelligent, which took Lincoln a tad off-guard. He discovered (to an even further surprise) that most of them were doctors…except Howard, which he found out was a source of small teasing from his friends. But…Howard WAS an astronaut, which Lincoln found to be AWESOME (and he could tell that Howard was pleased by his ecstatic expression).

The guys were MASSIVE superhero fans, so they and Lincoln got along VERY well. They spent NO LESS then fifteen minutes talking about superheroes, from Spider-Man to Martian Manhunter, from the MCU to the Arrowverse (well…Lincoln did most of the talking, convincing the guys to watch the shared universe), and beyond.

Needless to say…the women were not amused (to directly quote Penny, "We already have four superhero…Star Wars…whatever nerds. We don't need a fifth.").

Penny's female friends were pretty cool too. Amy seemed pretty funny, and Bernadette seemed pretty nice (despite moments where her behavior could only be described, by Lincoln, as…"odd").

"So Lincoln," Bernadette asked during dinner, "Do you have a roommate, or plan to get one?"

"Yeah," Lincoln replied, "His name is Clyde. He said he'd be out with his girlfriend tonight."

"Oh, I remember Clyde!" Penny called out, before turning to the others, "These two have been friends since they could walk. He had a CRAZY crush on Lincoln's eldest sister, Lori."

"How crazy?" Raj asked, ""Leonard on you" crazy?" Lincoln had to hold in a chuckle when he saw the "unamused" expression on Leonard's face.

"That's really not necessary."

"Maybe.. but it is funny," Raj laughed out, causing some of the others to laugh as well.

"It really isn't," Leonard shot back.

"Actually, I believe it is," Sheldon interjected, "He's attempting to point at how you were very focused on trying to date Penny, to a rather insane degree," he "explained" his statement, before letting out a…weird chuckle (in Lincoln's opinion), one that sounded like he was about to…cry?

"No," Penny answered, after a few moments of silence, "Trust me, Clyde was a lot more obsessed with Lori. Like…to where he couldn't even talk to her without blood literally gushing out of his nose!"

"I don't think you mean literally," Amy spoke.

"Oh no…she does," Lincoln replied, "How he never had any health problems from losing so much blood is beyond me," he shrugged as he took another bite of his food.

"So," Penny "suddenly" spoke, looking towards Lincoln with a sly smile (that got his face a little warm), "I…can't help but notice that you haven't said things between you and Ronnie Anne. How are things going with you and that girl of yours?"

"Ooooooooohhhhhh," Bernadette droned out, a cheeky smile on her face (causing Lincoln to laugh a bit). She then smacked her husband's shoulder, "Come on, back me up here."

"Oh," Howard set his food down, "right."

"Ooooooooohhhhhh," both husband and wife called out in high-pitched voices.

Lincoln rolled his eyes, "Well…don't go getting so excited. We did get together around the beginning of high school…BUT," he said, seeing that Penny, Bernadette, Howard, and even Raj were about to "Ooooooooohhhhhh" again, "We…broke up a few months ago," Lincoln spoke with a frown as he took a sip of his soda.

"What?!" Penny exclaimed, her eyes widened, "Why? You guys were always so cute together, even when you weren't "technically" together," she said, air-quoting "technically".

Lincoln sighed again, before running a hand through his long hair, "I…don't know really. It's just…how some things are. As time goes on, people change…sometimes those who match at one point doesn't guarantee they will in the future. The odds were really against us, being so young and all. I mean…we're still friends. Just…a relationship between us didn't work."

"I'm so sorry Lincoln," Amy said, a compassionate frown on her face.

Lincoln waved her off, "It's fine, don't worry about it."

After a few more minutes of comfortable silence…everyone (having finished their food) began stretching and some were yawning.

"Well," Raj patted his stomach with a smile and a sigh, "That was pretty good. Thanks for inviting us Lincoln."

"See Sheldon? That wasnt _that _bad, was it?" Amy said to her boyfriend.

"I still don't understand why this'd be any different from eating in our apartment," Sheldon replied.

"Maybe we just enjoyed being able to talk to Lincoln, as opposed to having to listen to you all night long," Howard quipped with a cheeky smirk, getting a chuckle from Penny, Raj, Leonard, and Bernadette. Amy and Lincoln tried to keep themselves "impassive", but…had difficulties.

"Well…it really was great to meet you guys," Lincoln replied to Raj (after everyone started to calm down), "We should do this again. I'd love to invite Clyde and his girlfriend next time," he spoke, picking up plates and cups from the table.

"Maybe we can plan something for this weekend?" Bernadette asked/offered.

"As long as it doesn't interfere with my plans for tomorrow," Sheldon spoke as he put his coat back on.

"Yeah, don't worry Sheldon. We won't mess up your Doctor Who or laundry time," Leonard waved off.

Sheldon stared at his roommate for a few moments, before nodding his head, "Good."

"Do you need any help cleaning up, Lincoln?" Amy asked the white-haired (sorta) teen.

"Nah," Lincoln himself waved off, "I'll be good, don't worry about it. I invited you guys here, I'll be fine with cleaning things up."

"Okay," Sheldon got up, and (LITERALLY) walked out of the apartment.

"Sheldon!" Amy called out.

"Don't worry about it," Lincoln spoke, shaking off Sheldon's…"oddness" (hey…it's not like his family was "perfectly normal" anyway), "I'm telling you…go ahead. It's fine."

"Okay," Howard was the next to stand, "If you're sure."

"Get out of here you crazy kids!" Lincoln called out with a smirk on his face and a joking tone in his voice. The other adults laughed a bit before (after saying a goodbye) they all stood up, and began their way out of the door.

"You guys go on!" Penny called out to her friends, "I'll get back on my own!" After seeing nods from her friends, Penny gave them a wave…before closing the door.

"What's up?" Lincoln asked.

"Well…I haven't seen you in so many years, don't just want to leave you alone to clean up after everyone," Penny "theorized", walking up to Lincoln (as he was beginning to clean the dishes) and giving him a playful poke on the back of his neck (getting him to flinch a bit).

"Really?" He asked again, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes," she replied a tad exasperated, "Come on," she moved up to stand beside him, "Let's talk a bit. Let's catch up."

Lincoln chuckled at her enthusiasm, "Sure. Why not?"

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

So…the two old (sorta) "friends" talked with one another as they did the dishes (Lincoln more then Penny, but…who's counting?). Penny told Lincoln about her…failed acting career (getting a sympathetic pat on the shoulder from the white-haired boy), as well as how she met all of her friends (getting Lincoln to laugh when he heard of the perviness of Howard, and the..."weirdness" of both Sheldon and Amy).

Lincoln responded by telling her about the "currentness" of his family, with his elder sisters have been doing after leaving college (and Lynn, who was still technically in college), and how his younger sisters were faring (Penny not being able to help but chuckle when she thought of Lucy Loud, the girl that seemed to be able to get anywhere silently, being the elder sibling of the Loud House **(3)**).

Overall…it was a pretty good time between friends.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Well…that's not EXACTLY true. There was one small "issue" that was had between friends. That problem you may ask? Well…that'd be Lincoln's crush (yes, you heard me…CRUSH) on Penny.

Let's get a little…context: you see….obviously, Lincoln had a bit of a crush on Penny when Lori and Leni first brought their new friend home. Penny was nice, cool, funny…and not to mention GORGEOUS!

Now…his attraction towards Penny wasn't the exact same as his childhood crush on his teacher Ms. DiMartino, in that it wasn't SO intense in that he was unable to do ANYTHING while around her (possibly, because her looks weren't the ONLY thing that he found awesome). But…it was, let's just say noticeable.

Penny had ended up moving not TOO long before he and Ronnie Anne began OFFICIALLY dating, so no issues had in _that_ department. But…Lincoln would be lying if he said that he was COMPLETELY over her after this night. He was (obviously) caught COMPLETELY off-guard upon seeing her again, and found it difficult to ignore the increased beating of his heart when he laid eyes on the golden-haired woman.

When everyone had arrived and started eating, Lincoln found some…difficulty in sitting directly next to Penny on the couch. With both of them in shorts, Lincoln could feel her skin against his own. Her soft, warm skin...as creepy as it sounded, it was genuinely something that gave him a more difficult/frustrating time with focusing during conversation. And that's not even counting how, at dinner, Lincoln lean back just a bit…and got a VERY good view down her shirt.

He WASN'T trying to do so INTENTIONALLY, mind you! It's just…it was kinda like a car crash. He knew that he should look away, it's just that.. he COULDN'T (not from lack of trying).

"You alright there, Lincoln?" Penny asked him after they'd finished the dishes, "You're lookin' a little red there," she placed the back of her hand on Lincoln's forehead, "Got a fever?"

"N-No!" The white-haired boy quickly pulled away the instant he felt Penny's skin on his own, "I mean…no. I'm fine. Really."

Penny, however, didn't seem as convinced as Lincoln would have preferred. She crossed her arms, and stared at him with (surprisingly) an inquisitive gaze, "Are you…sure? Because…it doesn't really look like it to me."

Lincoln laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head (these actions definitely getting Penny…uncertain, let's say), "Oh…come on Penny. Let's not…overreact too much," he began walking towards his "living room", purposely not wanting to have this kind of conversation right now (or…at ALL).

"Lincoln…come on," Penny followed him as he went to sit on the couch. She sat down next to him, and placed a hand on his shoulder (the white-haired boy simply shutting his eyes as opposed to…blushing intensely or anything), "You know you can talk to me if something is wrong. Just like when we were younger, remember?" Lincoln let a smile break through at Penny's last sentence. Despite what he would have originally thought about her (due to her "tough" personality, and being a teenager of his "typical" teen sisters), Penny was actually a very kind person. As in, she was more up to listening and talking to him whenever she saw that he was a tad "down".

Actually, now that he really thinks about it, Penny was like that with almost all of the Loud children that was younger then herself…being willing to listen to and "comfort" them when they feel down (even those with…"odd" personalities, like Lucy and Lisa).

"Hey," Penny suddenly called out, "You know what I think you need?" At Lincoln's eyebrow raise in question, Penny winked…before standing up and heading off to the fridge. Before Lincoln could question, he saw Penny pull two beers from said fridge. "Another beer!"

Lincoln couldn't help but chuckle at Penny's "enthusiasm" for said alcohol, "You know…I seem to remember you having a similar viewpoint of beer all those years ago," he joked as he reached for one of the bottles…only for Penny to pull it away, a pout on her face at Lincoln's statement (said pout causing Lincoln's face to burn red again). "Alright, alright. I'm sorry."

"Better," Penny's pout turned into a bright smile in a split second, before handing one of the beers to her white-haired friend of the beers. She opened hers up, before holding it up to Lincoln, "Cheers."

Lincoln smiled, before opening his own beer and holding it up, "Cheers."

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(Ten Minutes Later)

Lincoln and Penny were bursting out in laughter, having to hold onto one another to keep themselves "steady". By this point…both adults has had no less then three beers (each) since dinner.

So…needless to say, both of them were feeling just a TAD…"tipsy".

"S-So," Lincoln began, "He has a spot?!"

"YES!" Penny laughed out loud, "And trust me…that's only the TIP of the iceberg!" Once again…the two of them were LAUGHING out loud (not even making an attempt to be quiet!).

Overall…the "awkwardness/uneasiness" of mere minutes ago had all but vanished, "consumed" by the inebriation of both adults. Lincoln in particular was feeling MUCH better then he was not too long ago, his mind being at a MUCH better state then it initially was. He had calmed down CONSIDERABLY, not overthinking things as he had been earlier.

The white-haired Loud looked to his right, seeing Penny struggling to contain her giggles (presumably because of something she was thinking). His head tilted a bit as he just…watched her struggling to not laugh.

"Beautiful," Lincoln (absentmindedly) muttered to himself. He WASN'T, however…as quiet as he thought.

"What?" Penny asked, a confused frown replacing the giggling expression that was previously on her face_. I mean…he didn't, REALLY…?_

"Beautiful," Lincoln spoke up a bit, ensuring that she could hear him, "You're just…beautiful.. Sorry," he said, feeling a tad more embarrassed as he ran a hand through his hair, "Just…being honest."

"Oh," for some reason, Penny felt her cheeks begin to heat up. Which was…odd, as she was no stranger to compliments from men (men who've said much more…_vulgar_ to her). "T-Thanks," she tried clearing her throat, mentally berating herself for her stutter (for…reasons she didn't fully understand), "Thanks."

Lincoln nodded his head… before the eyes of the two adults locked onto one another. Lincoln's eyes widened a bit as he simply…gazed into the eyes of the divine-like being that sat before him. Before he could even make an attempt to stop himself, Lincoln had quickly moved himself forward…pressing his lips against Penny's.

The two adults quickly pulled away nearly as quickly as they connected, both of them…unable to do anything but simply…stare at one another. Their faces shocked…and red.

"Oh my God…Penny, I'm SO sorry!" Lincoln quickly stood up and tried to put as much space between the two of them as physically possible, "That didn't…I-I don't know what-!" Despite the "awkwardness/confusion" of the previous moment, Penny couldn't help but let a smile bleed through at Lincoln's awkwardness.

"Hey, hey," Penny stood up, "It's…fine Link. Really."

"I…um…," Lincoln's ENTIRE face was now a BURNING red (his expression actually causing Penny to have to stifle a laugh), "L-Let me get the door for you." Already fearing the he'd done irreversible damage to his and Penny's friendship, Lincoln wanted nothing more then to put some distance between them before ruining it any further.

"Hey now," Penny got up in front of Lincoln, and placed her hand on the door to keep Lincoln in…and her out, "So…what? We're not gonna talk about…that?"

"I…I don't know-."

"Really?" Penny asked with a raised eyebrow, before she stepped forward (getting Lincoln's face to heat up even further). "Well then…," Penny stepped forward, until her and Lincoln were only inches away from one another. She then looked up so that their eyes met one another, her…surprisingly impassive eyes meeting with Lincoln's tense ones. "You're really not gonna talk to me? Come on Link, you can talk to me. You know that." The white-haired boy's gaze lowered to the ground, purposely avoiding Penny's gaze. "Lincoln-?"

A particular problem that Lincoln was having was how Penny was very close to him…and the alcohol in his system was already effecting his mind in a way that…he REALLY doesn't want it to right now. Unfortunately (or fortunately, depending on your point of view), Penny's proximity added to the alcohol in his system and the flames of his crush beginning to light back up…broke the last of his control.

Without warning, Lincoln grabbed ahold of the back of Penny's head…and pressed his lips onto hers again. The blonde woman's eyes SHOT open in complete shock when she felt the younger man's lips place back onto her own…again.

After a moment's of thought…Penny's eyes slowly closed as well. Lincoln's tongue dragged across Penny's lips, to which the blonde woman immediately allowed him access. The two adults moaned out loudly throughout the apartment, Lincoln's hands moving to take ahold of Penny's waist while Penny moved her arms to wrap around Lincoln's neck.

Penny (gently) pushed Lincoln against the wall, their lips never separating for even a second…as their tongues wrestled ferociously within their mouths. Eventually, however…both of them realized that they needed to breath.

The two adults pulled away from one another, a single strand of saliva remaining to connect them. Their faces were burning red, as they simply…stared into one another's eyes. "Um," Penny connected, moving a hand up to wipe the saliva connecting them. "So…is there…something you'd like to say, Lincoln?" Penny commented, looking up to gaze into Lincoln's eyes.

Lincoln, at that moment, purposely looked away (becoming annoyed how he could feel his cheeks growing hotter again), "What…"something" are you r-referring to?"

* * *

He mentally berated himself.

"Well…how about we start with…that kiss? Done by you, the first time? Exactly?"

"I-It was…"

"Alcohol?" Penny "offered".

"No. Well…maybe a little bit. But, most of it…was, due to something from…when I was a kid."

"Huh?" Penny asked, a "confused" expression on her face (one that Lincoln recognized. She was nice, funny, and pretty, but…she wasn't EXACTLY the brightest star in the galaxy).

"When I was a kid…and you used to (occasionally) babysit me and my younger siblings…I kinda…used to…have a little…crush…on you," he (slowly) got out, his face now a dark red as he downright refused to look Penny in the eyes.

"O-Oh," Penny muttered/commented, genuinely surprised by the fact that the nice kid who loved comic books…actually had a crush on her! She knew that he held a torch for Ronnie Anne, but…she never even suspected that Lincoln would have a thing for her! "R-Really? H-How long has…?" She didn't even need to finish her sentence.

"Truthfully…not very long after we met. It was something that…I knew wasn't going to go anywhere, so…it was just a harmless childhood crush. Like the one I had on Ms. DiMartino that I told you about. When you left for college with Lori, it was something that I just kinda…got over. I…got together with Ronnie Anne almost two years later."

Suddenly, Penny looked concerned, "Wait…you and Ronnie Anne didn't break up…because-…?" She pointed to herself.

"Oh…no. No, no, no. My crush was already gone long before we got together. And we didn't break up because of you, or anyone else. I guess it's just.. seeing you again…and not really being "involved" with anyone…guess it kind of…stirred up some stuff. Does…does that make any sense?"

"I…believe it does. Yes," Penny replied, gulping a bit as she processed all of the…information that was given to her. "So," she spoke after a few moments of silence, getting Lincoln to look back at her, "Just out of…curiosity…what exactly was it that caused you to…you know…crush," she pointed at herself.

Lincoln's cheeks colored a bit, but…considerably less then before, "W-Well…I guess…you were just always really nice, which was a primary reason. You were funny, strong (in more ways then one), smart (despite what some may claim), and…well…beautiful," he admitted, not really seeing a point in hiding anything anymore (what with his crush already being out in the open and all).

A smile appeared on Penny's face, before she lifted a hand to move across a couple strands of Lincoln's hair, "Well…aren't you a sweet talker, you?" She giggled at the embarrassed expression on Lincoln's face.

Just then, however…Penny's expression became more…impassive, as she looked at Lincoln's face. Without a word, or even another thought…she leaned herself forward, pressing her lips against Lincoln's (again).

The white-haired boy's eyes widened, before he (inevitably) pulled himself away, "P-Penny-?"

"Well…we both…kinda already got ourselves "heated up" from before. We don't have anything going on, so…maybe a night might not hurt? I-If you're….you know, interested that is," Penny spoke, mentally questioning why she was shuttering. Totally not her style.

Lincoln's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, as his entire face burned red. AGAIN! "A-Are you…being serious right now?"

Penny couldn't help but chuckle a bit at Lincoln's expression, "Well," she leaned closer, "You…tell me," before placing her lips onto Lincoln's again. After a moment of debate, Lincoln's eyes closed…and he began to kiss back.

Penny moved her hands into Lincoln's, moaning when she felt Lincoln allow her tongue access to his mouth. She suddenly let out a small moan/yell when she suddenly felt Lincoln's hands take a firm hold of her ass. Penny moved her lips away to laugh for a brief moment, before she resumed their kissing.

Lincoln began taking a few steps forward, forcing Penny to begin walking backwards. Eventually, Lincoln moved his arm behind Penny's waist to gently move her down onto the couch. The white-haired boy was quick to crawl on top of Penny, moving to place his mouth onto her neck.

The blond-haired woman began panting as she felt Lincoln placing kisses and licks across the length of her neck. He moved up to nibble at Penny's ear as he began to slowly move his hands above her waist.

"AHHH!" Penny let out a…particularly loud moan/yell when Lincoln bit down on her earlobe, at that exact moment he took ahold of both of her breasts in his hands. "L-Lincoln," Penny moaned out as Lincoln moved his mouth back to Penny's neck, as he began to massage the blonde's breasts in her hands, "Maybe.. we should think about…taking this to the bedroom!" Her voice briefly got higher when Lincoln pinched her nipples in-between (both of) his index and middle fingers.

Lincoln pulled his face up, a smile on his face, "Well….as the lady requests." He took Penny by a hand and lifted her up off of the couch, before he began leading her towards the bedroom. He couldn't even the stupid grin off of his face, as his heart pounded in his chest. He…he couldn't believe that this was actually about to happen.

The moment that Lincoln opened his bedroom door, Penny suddenly spun him around and shoved him with all of her strength…knocking him onto his bed. Penny giggled at the surprised/slightly frustrated expression on Lincoln's face, before she crawled on top of the white-haired boy….causing them both to flinch slightly when they felt their…bottoms rub against one another.

"Better you didn't think this would happen when we met again yesterday," Penny joked, before she took ahold of the bottom of her shirt and slowly lifting it upwards…tossing it aside, and leaving herself in only a black bra.

"Can't say I did…no," Lincoln (truthfully) admitted, his eyes widening a bit when he saw Penny then move her hands behind her back. Before any thought could appear in Lincoln's mind…Penny unclipped her bra, revealing her large-sized breasts to the younger male.

Penny laughed when she saw the expression on Lincoln's face, "Well Link,' she bent herself down a little, "You just gonna stare?" Lincoln gulped a bit, before quickly removing his gloves and taking ahold of Penny's naked breasts.

The blonde woman let out a moan when she felt their bare skin make contact with one another. Lincoln wasted no time, as he began kneading Penny's breasts in his hands. _This is a LOT better without her top clothes_, Lincoln thought to himself as he began flicking his thumbs across Penny's nipples.

After a moment of hesitation/debate, Lincoln sat himself up…and took one of Penny's nipples into his mouth. The blonde woman threw her head back in a louder moan as Lincoln began flicking and swirling his tongue over her nipple. One of Lincoln's hands took ahold of the boob that he was sucking, while moving his hand to hold onto Penny's lower back.

Lincoln released his mouth from Penny's breast and (before the blonde could complain) quickly moved to take ahold of Penny's other breast, before moving up both hands to massage her orbs in his hands.

Penny was left a moaning mess on Lincoln's lap, running her hands through Lincoln's shoulder-length hair (while also pushing Lincoln's head closer to her chest). After a few more moments of this, however, Penny surprised Lincoln by suddenly shoved Lincoln so that his back collided with the bed.

When their eyes locked, Penny shot him a wink…before she took ahold of the bottom of Lincoln's shirt. She quickly pulled the clothing piece off of Lincoln's body, tossing it to the bedroom floor…and found herself caught off-guard by doing so.

Lincoln was…in MUCH better shape then she would have expected, a veritable six-pack. Penny slowly placed her hands on Lincoln's torso, biting down on her lip upon doing so.

The expression on Penny's face when she saw his naked torso actually helped boost Lincoln's confidence, "Like what you see?" He cheekily asked.

Lincoln's question seemed to shake Penny out of her stupor, who met Lincoln's cheeky smile with a smirk, "Don't get cocky, buddy," she then looked downwards, "But," Lincoln stiffened when he felt her hand suddenly wrap around his (covered) cock, "Seems like you're already too late for that." She shot the boy a wink, before she leaned down to place a delicate kiss on his neck. She then began moving herself down, placing kisses down across Lincoln's neck and chest (taking quick licks across Lincoln's own nipples). As she neared her way down Lincoln's stomach, she took ahold of Lincoln's pants…and began slowly lowering them, until-.

Penny's eyes widened a bit when Lincoln's length sprung out from his bottoms, it being nearly eight inches in length and two inches wide. "Whoa," Penny breathed out, before firmly taking ahold of the dick in front of her. She smirked when she heard the sharp intake of breath that Lincoln had sucked in…before leaning forward and flicking her tongue across the head of Lincoln's length.

Lincoln was breathing out heavily as he felt Penny's tongue begin to dance across his cock, slowly moving to ensure to cover it completely in her saliva. _I can't believe this is ACTUALLY happening_, the white-haired boy thought to himself as Penny placed the tip of his cock into her mouth. Having been a young boy/man going through puberty at the time, Lincoln had spent some…less then pure time (hint, hint) with her in his thoughts. _Man…if only twelve and a half year old me could see me now_, Lincoln "joked" in his mind, a small smirk growing on his face…before it quickly disappeared when Penny took ahold of his balls in her free hand.

The blonde began taking more and more of Lincoln's length into his mouth, swirling her tongue around said length as she did more. She firmly held the rest of Lincoln's cock with one hand, while her other hand was gently cradling Lincoln's balls. "Fuuuuuck," Lincoln's breathed out as one of his hand began (gently) moving through Penny's blonde hair.

Penny would be lying if she said that she didn't enjoy the feeling she could tell she was eliciting from Lincoln.

Penny moved her hands to Lincoln's thighs as she began taking more and more of Lincoln's cock into her mouth…eventually being successful in taking Lincoln's entire length into her warm, wet mouth. By this point, Lincoln let put a MASSIVELY loud groan and grabbed Penny's entire head with both hands.

Penny kept her head in place, gagging on Lincoln's length for a few moments… before quickly taking ahold of Lincoln's wrists and pulling herself off of his dick, coughing a bit as she breathed heavily. Lincoln quickly sat himself up, putting a hand on Penny's shoulder in comfort/concern. "I'm…I'm fine," Penny waved off, "I'm fine."

"You sure?" Lincoln asked.

"Positive," Penny replied, before looking up to Lincoln with a smile, "Well, aren't you just a sweetheart?" She "grazed" her hand down his cheek, laughing when she saw his eyes dart to the side, "So…I suppose…that you deserve a…reward," she whispered seductively to him... placing a kiss on his cheek, before leaning herself down again.

Another LOUD moan slipped from Lincoln's mouth when Penny suddenly took his entire length into her mouth…AGAIN! Penny's hands went back to the white-haired boy's thighs as she pulled herself up so that only the head of Lincoln's cock remained in her mouth…before quickly taking half of his length back into her "cavern". In this instance…Penny was holding NOTHING back in her work, seemingly giving it her all in an attempt to get Lincoln to cum as quickly as possible.

And, truthfully…she was doing a very good job at it.

"Fuck," Lincoln breathed out, putting a hand back on Penny's hand as he laid himself down (fully) onto the bed. He could feel his release coming (pun very much intended) up very quickly…and he knew that he wasn't going to be able to keep it at bay. "Penny," he moaned out, his moaning only seeming to encourage Penny to go faster, "I'm…gonna…," he didn't even get to finish his sentence.

Penny quickly pulled her mouth off of Lincoln's dick, before quickly grabbing it and began jerking it off, "Come on Lincoln…cum for me." That…was all the "motivation" that Lincoln needed.

The white-haired boy let out a loud moan, just before he began shooting himself off onto Penny. The blonde woman shut her eyes, just as Lincoln's first load shot onto one of her eyes. A second load shot across her forehead….before Penny (purposely) lowered Lincoln's (still shooting) cock, more of Lincoln's load shot across the blonde's neck and chest.

After a few more moments, Lincoln had finally finished cumming. The boy pulled himself upwards…and came (this time, pun not intended) face-to-face with Penny, having his load dripping down her face and chest.

"Wow," Penny laughed out loud, using two fingers to wipe the semen from her eyes…licking the "essence" from said digits once she was able to open her eyes. The blonde looked Lincoln dead in his eyes as she wiped the seed the covered her face and chest, and licked it from her fingers (purposely being as slow as we could, making sure to milk the enjoyment out for both of them). "Not bad," she joked, after she'd officially cleaned herself off.

Lincoln chucked as well, "Well then," suddenly, Lincoln grabbed Penny by her arms and (literally) threw her to the bed. The white-haired boy quickly moved himself upward Penny's form, "I suppose it's my turn," he smirked, caressing a hand across Penny's stomach (causing the older woman to shiver).

Penny chuckled, picking her head up, "Take your best shot, big guy."

"I'd say "my pleasure", but.. it'll mainly about to be yours," he quipped, before taking ahold of Penny's bottoms….pulling them down after a moment. Lincoln's eyes widened for a brief moment when he'd finally laid eyes on (after no shortage of…imagining in his youth) Penny's exposed vagina.

"Like what you see?" Penny (somewhat rhetorically) asked, a cheeky smile on her face.

"Very much," Lincoln admitted, placing his hands on her thighs as he locked eyes with Penny, "You're beautiful." Lincoln's genuine compliment actually took Penny off-guard (most guys only ever commenting on her looks in that she's "sexy" or "SMOKIN hot"…but, beautiful? VERY rare that she hears that), causing her to look away with a small blush on her face.

Lincoln couldn't help but let out a small chuckle at the reaction that he was able to elicit from her. Without any word (deciding to "spare" her the embarrassment), Lincoln leaned his head down...and gave a long, slow lick from the bottom of Penny's vagina to the top.

Penny bit down on her bottom lip, quickly breathing in through her nose. Lincoln then placed the tip of his tongue onto the top of Penny's vagina.. and began SLOWLY tracing his tongue across the outline of the blonde's pussy. Penny's hands clenched against Lincoln's bedsheets as she felt the white-haired boy's slippery appendage, SO frustratingly so to her dripping core….and yet, so ANNOYINGLY far away.

The part that really killed her, was the fact that she could hear Lincoln chuckling as he "worked".

That little bastard, Penny thought in nothing short of pure anger, not even being able to move due to Lincoln's iron grip on her thighs. "Lincoln," Penny spoke/growled out in a low voice.

Lincoln picked his head up, a completely innocent expression on his face (which only pissed her off further, which he knew what he was doing), "Yes Penny?"

"Stop…teasing me!" Penny practically screamed out, her frustration practically having reached its boiling point.

Lincoln chuckled again (making Penny _this_ close to saying "Fuck It", and just decking him), "As the lady wishes." And, without another word…Lincoln darted his tongue completely inside of the blonde woman spread before him. Penny's eyes widened and her mouth opened in an "O" shape, although no sound came out.

That is…until Lincoln's tongue began moving.

One of Penny's hand reached down to take ahold of Lincoln's head, while the other reached back to grab onto the headboard. She was panting like crazy, her entire face being a dark red in color as Lincoln relentlessly ate her out (like he'd been fasting for a month, and was now goring himself on a feast).

Lincoln found himself thoroughly enjoying the taste of the woman laid before him, pulling his tongue out to place a quick kiss on top of her soaking pussy…before quickly darting his tongue back inside.

Penny threw her head back onto the pillow, the room being filled with nothing but her moans and pants from Lincoln's oral skills. She moved one of her hands upwards to take ahold of one of her breasts, squeezing on it as she could feel her release growing closer and closer.

Almost…there, Penny thought to herself. She tried to hold her release back as hard as she could, to milk out as much pleasure from Lincoln as she possibly could…but, she could her resolve crumbling with each passing second. "Can't…hold," Penny muttered to herself. She wasn't certain that Lincoln could hear her…but, based on the fact that Lincoln only increased in speed and intensity of his licking (somehow), she suspected that he did.

Penny let out a loud shriek as she felt her orgasm wash over her entire body, causing her to twitch and move around rapidly. Lincoln maintained a steel-like grip on the blonde woman's thighs to keep her as "steady" as he could, not moving his face as Penny shot her fluids onto said face.

After a few moments…Penny was done.

The blonde woman was left there, breathing heavily with a red face as she brought herself down from orgasm. Lincoln (after allowing Penny to catch her breath for a moment) began crawling himself upwards over Penny's form, placing kisses across her thighs, stomach, chest, and (eventually) neck, "So…how was that?" Lincoln asked, a smirking expression on his face as he stared down at Penny's (slightly red) face.

"Don't ruin the moment by being by a smartass," Penny shot back, playfully smacking him on the arm. A moan suddenly slipped through her teeth when she felt Lincoln's length move across the opening of her pussy, "My, my, my…aren't we eager?" She teased.

"Can you blame me?" Lincoln (rhetorically) asked, moving down to place a kiss onto Penny's neck before moving to nibble at her ear.

"Well," Penny breathed out, feeling herself already dripping from Lincoln's actions and presence, "What're you waiting for?"

That…was all the "motivation" that Lincoln needed. He lined his dick up with Penny's opening ..and shoved him inside.

Both adults moaned out loud when Lincoln drove himself into the blonde. The white-haired man took a moment to (thoroughly) enjoy the feeling of himself within Penny…before pulling himself out, and thrusted back in.

Penny's hands snaked to the sides of Lincoln's head as he thrusted into her, seeming to increase in speed and force with each thrust and each passing second. Lincoln's head moved down into the crook of Penny's neck, breathing heavily in nothing short of pure satisfaction as he passed through Penny.

Penny's legs wrapped around Lincoln's waist as her hands lowered to take ahold of his shoulders. "Fuuuuuuuuck," Penny muttered (though, Lincoln did hear her and tried thrusting faster because of it), her grip on Lincoln's shoulders tightening. The two adults locked eyes with one another, Penny moving a hand back up to run it through his hair. Seeing Penny beginning to lean her head up, Lincoln responded by leaning himself down to kiss her…

Only to be caught off-guard when he suddenly moved around, his back colliding with the bed. Lincoln needed a moment to "compose" himself and steady his surroundings, looking up to see Penny (essentially) sitting on him. She bit down on her lip coyly, shooting the white-haired boy a wink…before taking ahold of Lincoln's (warm and wet) length (which had slipped out when they moved), and quickly impaled herself back on it.

The two adults moaned out loudly…Penny taking only a moment, before she began moving. In mere moments, Penny had her hands on Lincoln's chest as she rode him like a cowgirl. Lincoln's hands started on Penny's waist, helping the blonde woman move up and down. After a few moments (and Penny's showings of increased speed on her own), however…Lincoln's hands slowly moved to firmly take ahold of Penny's large breasts.

Small shrieks began escaping her mouth as Lincoln brushed his thumbs against and pinched her nipples in-between his fingers in multiple moments (taking her off-guard each time he did it), really only succeeding in making Penny more…enthusiastic in her riding of the man beneath her.

Penny leaned down, her hands falling to the sides of Lincoln's head as her breathing gradually increased, her end nearing closer and closer. Lincoln's hands went back to take a tight hold of the blonde's waist, his teeth being gritted so much that he was surprised that he hadn't cracked said teeth. "Penny," Lincoln groaned out, "I'm not….I can't…hold-." Just before could reply to Lincoln in any capacity…she reached the end.

The blonde woman let out a LOUD moan/scream as she achieved her orgasm, her juices shooting across Lincoln's dick (getting the white-haired boy to stop his movement, knowing that he wasn't going to be able to so without letting off his load immediately). The blonde's body seemed to jerk around wildly for a few more moments throughout her orgasm…before stopping, practically falling down against the man underneath her.

Lincoln quickly (yet still…SOMEWHAT carefully) moved Penny off of him, and laid her down on the bed ("back-to-bed"). He quickly stood on his knees, almost "looming" over Penny's chest as he furiously masturbated. The blonde looked over as Lincoln jerked off, biting on her lower lip as she took her boobs into her hands. She locked eyes with the white-haired boy…and licked her lips seductively as she jiggled her orbs in her hands.

That…pretty much broke any "resolve" Lincoln had left.

Lincoln had to hold onto the headboard with one hand as he used the other to jerk himself off, groaning out loudly as he shot himself onto the blonde beneath him. Penny shut her eyes and moaned lowly as she felt Lincoln's warm seed shoot across her chest. By the time that Lincoln was done…it almost looked as if half of Penny's chest was coated in his seed.

Penny let out a small sigh of joy as she looked down on her face, before moving a hand to wipe up some of Lincoln's seed…and tasted it, purposely moaning loudly and slowly moving it out of her mouth.

"Having a good time, there?" Lincoln joked, staring (very intensely) at the scene before him (why wouldn't he?).

"Very," Penny quipped back, "I really appreciate the treat Link," she winked towards the white-haired boy as she "finished".

"Well…I wouldn't get too comfortable, if I were you," Lincoln "ominously" stated/suggested. When Penny turned to question…she suddenly found herself thrown onto her stomach. Lincoln quickly crawled over Penny's form, placing kisses across Penny's back, shoulders, and neck, "Because…we're FAR from done here," he commented, dragging his (hardened) length against Penny's ass…before squishing it in-between her butt-cheeks.

The blonde flinched when she felt Lincoln's head press against her asshole…before she let out a chuckle, "Didn't know you were into that Lincoln."

"Oh, I am," Lincoln quipped/shot back, before placing a chaste kiss against the back of Penny's neck (so light, that she was uncertain that it actually happened), "Besides…we've done almost everything else so far. All…except…," SMACK! Penny jumped a bit when Lincoln slapped her on the ass (enjoying the sight of it jiggling), "_This_," he whispered into her ear. "Besides, don't know if we'll ever do this again…so, may as well do everything I can tonight. Right?" He chuckled in her ear.

_Truthfully, I'm not so sure about it only being TONIGHT_, Penny thought to herself as she (slightly) bit down on her lip. But…she wasn't going to tell Lincoln that.

For now, at least.

"So…thoughts?" Lincoln asked, placing a kiss behind Penny's ear (enjoying her moan from said action).

Penny bit down on her lip, before responding, "Well…maybe I wouldn't mind," she turned to look at him, "As long as you're appreciative. After all, not many guys are allowed back there."

"I'll take it as the honor it us," Lincoln replied, taking a slow lick from the bottom of Penny's neck to the top (enjoying the feeling of Penny twitching underneath him). Penny then "maneuvered" herself from underneath Lincoln, and turned herself around…before lowering herself to take Lincoln back into her mouth again.

Lincoln let out another groan as he felt Penny's warm mouth envelop over half of his cock again. He ran his hand through her blonde hair as she quickly worked her (skilled) mouth on his length, using one hand to jerk off the other half of his cock…while her other hand cradled his balls in-between her fingers.

Lincoln moved a hand to pull Penny's bottom closer to her, which Penny did to the best of her abilities. He then licked his index and middle fingers…and pressed them against Penny's asshole. The blonde flinched a tad when he did so, but then quickly relaxed to the best of her abilities. She groaned as she felt Lincoln's fingers begin to slowly press their way (and work around) within her ass.

As much as Lincoln would love to keep himself where he was, he didn't want to cum too quickly. He patted Penny's shoulder and gently pushed her head back a bit, signaling for her to stop. The blonde then pulled herself back, and gave Lincoln a seductive wink before turning herself around. "Like the view?" Penny asked, giving her ass a shake.

"Very much," Lincoln admitted as he pressed himself against the blonde woman. He took ahold of his length, and pressed the head against Penny's ass. Penny took an intake of breath through her gritted teeth, sounding like a hiss. "You okay?" He asked, suddenly going from horny to concerned (a tad surprise to Penny).

Penny quickly nodded, before looking over her shoulder to lock eyes with Lincoln, "Don't worry. If I want you to stop, I'll _tell_ you to stop. Alright?"

"Yes ma'am," Lincoln chuckled, as he ghosted a hand over Penny's waist and side (causing the blonde to shiver under her touch). Putting his other hand to take ahold of her waist, Lincoln began slowly pushing himself inside of the blonde woman underneath him.

As Penny bit down on her bottom lip as Lincoln slowly pushed into her…he suddenly shoved himself in entirely.

The blonde woman's eyes all but rolled into the back of her skull, no sound coming out of her ("O" shaped) mouth. Lincoln lowly groaned, taking a moment to remain still…as to not blow his load too early. Lincoln's body "hovered" over Penny's, remaking still. He shut his eyes, and took in a DEEP breath into her nose…and letting it out through his mouth.

After a few moments to steady himself…Lincoln began moving. He slowly pulled himself out of Penny...before shoving himself back in.

Penny began panting like a dog as Lincoln worked himself into a "rhythm", slowly pushing himself in…and pulling himself out. "You can go faster, you know," Penny commented with shut eyes, feeling that he was purposely going slower.

"As my lady commands," Lincoln grunted out, as his grip on Penny's waist tightened even further. Penny began to think that her waist might have begun to bruise, but…she quickly decided that she didn't really care.

Lincoln's hips began to move at an even faster rate, beginning to find greater ease in his fucking of the blonde underneath him. Both adults' moans began to grow louder and louder, the bed underneath them starting to shake violently.

Suddenly…Penny let her head get painfully pulled backwards, it taking her a moment to realize that this was because Lincoln had (suddenly) pulled her hair. Normally…she's not exactly the biggest "fan" of hair-pulling.

_Meh…I guess I can let it pass this time_, Penny thought to herself, deciding to cut Lincoln more "slack" then she would other guys. Lincoln then pulled Penny up further (causing her to flinch a tad), moving her body upwards…just before wrapping an arm around Penny's neck to keep her steady. Lincoln's other hand snaked its way to hold onto Penny's stomach.

Lincoln began placing a few small kisses across Penny's shoulder, the gentleness of his kisses being contracted by how roughly Lincoln was fucking her (the contraction driving Penny crazy). Just then, Lincoln caught Penny COMPLETELY off-guard when Lincoln suddenly shoved three of his fingers into her clear pussy.

And, judging from Penny's loud moan/scream, Lincoln was pretty sure that she enjoyed it.

"Shit," is was slipped out of Penny's mouth before she quickly bit down on her bottom lip (for what felt like the dozenth time that day) to silence herself. With the…attention both of her holes were getting, Penny could feel her release rapidly approaching. Truthfully, she wanted to hold it off for as long as possible (as to feel the pleasure of Lincoln's fucking for as long as possible).

"Unfortunately" (and I use that term VERY loosely), her release was too strong for her to overcome. Penny's eyes were practically IN her skull by this point, her body beginning to shake (rather violently) against Lincoln's form as her orgasm washed over her being. It was nearly ten seconds, but…Penny had finished, and seemingly went limp in Lincoln's grasp.

Lincoln laid Penny's body (fully) onto the bed, not ceasing his pounding into the blonde. The white-haired boy's fucking was growing the fastest tonight, him able to feel his release coming…the fire in his loins grower hotter and hotter.

Al…most….THERE!

Lincoln fully sheathed his length into Penny's ass, letting out a LOUD groan as he began to unleash himself into her being. Penny moaned softly underneath him as she felt Lincoln's warm seed shoot to coat her inner anus walls. It'd been such a long time since she'd done anal…that she was caught off-guard by how much she loved her anal creampie.

After a few more moments of releasing himself….Lincoln, finished, pulled himself out of Penny (a small bit of his cum flowing out of the blonde's asshole). He all but plopped down next to Penny, mattered in sweat as he breathed heavily. Penny (getting herself back together) moved to rest her head on Lincoln's heaving chest, wrapping her arms around the taller male. Lincoln responded by moving an arm to hold around her waist.

"So," Lincoln spoke after a moment of silence, "Fun times?" Penny couldn't help but burst out in laughter, more so in amusement then anything at him (in a negative way).

"Yes, fun times. You weren't half bad, Mr. Loud," she joked.

Lincoln chuckled, "Likewise, Ms. Saber **(4)**," he replied, before pressing a kiss against her forehead. Both adults snuggled closer towards one another…before shutting their eyes, and letting out content sighs.

Sleep came not too further.

**(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnnd scene!**

**(1): This is the information that I looked up. Don't quote me on it:/**

**(2): Essentially…think of it as Future Trunks' hair style after he and Vegeta emerged from the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.**

**(3): TV Show Title Drop!:)**

**(4): Penny's maiden name was never (OFFICIALLY) revealed, but…I've always liked the idea that her ORIGINAL last name was "Saber":)**

**I REALLY hope this chapter turned out okay. I don't know why (maybe, I haven't written them in a while?), but my confidence in my ability to write lemon scenes has SEVERELY decreased recently. I don't know, just…help me out in whatever ways you can. Remember, NO flames allowed. Constructive critism ONLY.**

**Feel free to request ANY pairings you have in mind (as long as they follow the rules), just remember this: I won't know EVERY character of EVERY fictional universe there is. So, that'll be likely to…limit me a bit. But...be as CREATIVE as possible;).**

**Time to continue our "Arrowverse Talks", for the entire week. That means the newest episodes for Batwoman, Supergirl, Black Lightning, Arrow, and The Flash. So…this is your spoiler warning.**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Cool? Cool.**

**First up…Batwoman, Episode 8: A Mad-Tea Party**

***Damn Alice. That speech was brutal, but poisoning her?! Jesus0_0**

**Catherine's death was truly sad, but also…heartwarming. For ALL that crap she's been getting for faking Beth's death (which WAS a crappy thing to do, don't get me wrong), her life ended with a selfless sacrifice to save her daughter's life. Say what you want about Catherine…she was not an evil person.**

***Things…have not gone as I expected. It looks like Jacob and Kate have officially given up on saving Beth. That makes me sad:(**

***Apparently…Nash becomes Pariah in that last clip (which I'm certain will be played at the very end of all shows). The Crisis is coming;)**

**Next up…Supergirl, Episode 8: The Wrath of Rama Kahn**

***This episode (SOMEHOW)…CONTINUES to break my heart with Lena:( With her interactions with Hope, you can tell that she wants a friend. She wants someone to care about, and someone she can trust. PLEASE just make Lena and Kara make up already:(**

**I just had a thought/theory: out of the Arrowverse Trinity, Kara is the only one without…someone, with Oliver and Barry both being married. Kara never seemed very focused on romance after Mon-El was forced to leave Earth at the end of Season Two. I'm wondering…what if CW is trying to set up Kara and Lena as a couple? We'll call it a little theory, for now:/**

***I'm actually getting more concerned about Leviathan. Rama Kahn has (apparently) been alive for millions of years, responsible for Pompeii and possibly even Noah's flood! AND…he's not even the leader. So, if Rama Kahn is this dangerous…how deadly is the leader(s)?**

***Oh! M'gann was on Mars battling the White Martians! I'm gonna be blunt…I totally forgot0_0**

***Wow. J'onn must be even more important to Crisis then I thought, if Mar Novu came to him directly0_0**

***Yep. He's back…Lex fucking Luthor. He's certainly no saint, but it makes sense that his mind would be useful in the coming Crisis. The only question is…will Lex remain "loyal" to the heroes against the Anti-Monitor? Or…will he attempt to betray them?**

**Next up…Black Lightning, Episode 8: The Book of Resistance: Chapter Three: The Battle of Franklin Terrace**

**-WHY exactly is Brandon apologizing to Jennifer? Jennifer WAS in the wrong…she KNEW that Brandon wanted to know about Dr. Jace (you know, the woman who KILLED HIS MOTHER!), and told him nothing because she "wanted to see how their powers merged". She was in the wrong!:(**

**I detect sexist undertones:/ **

**...**

**...**

**I do. I've seen shows do it MANY times in past, the MAN having to apologize to the WOMAN...even though the WOMAN is OBVIOUSLY in the wrong! The undertones of this scene...aren't the "best", for m . **

***ASA telling the rest of the world that Freeland is "Ground Zero" for sickness…why am I not surprised?:/**

***Freeing Tobias? That's stupid. Empowering him with the abilities of other meta-humans? That's BEYOND stupid!**

***YEAH! THUNDER'S BACK BITCHES!:)**

**But, seriously…how the hell did Anissa NOT know that she was fighting Khalil? He was only wearing glasses to cover his face. No mask, no hood, just…GLASSES! It's not like the ASA is trying very hard to "hide" Khalil's identity:/**

***Yeah! Black Lightning OFFICIALLY joining the Resistance! Things are gonna get AWESOME!:)**

**Now…Arrow, Episode 7: Purgatory**

***I don't know…I don't really like the whole "accepting" act of Lyla and Oliver. Truthfully…I don't really trust Mar Novu, we'll see if the "cosmic god" can change my mind:/**

***HOLY HELL! Did they ACTUALLY just CUT OFF ROY'S ARM?! God DAMN! Talk about fucking CRAZY!0_0**

***So…we're here. The Crisis…begins;)**

**Next up…The Flash, Episode 7: The Last Temptation of Barry Allen: Part 2**

***Even though Barry is under mind-controlled…black lightning is pretty fucking cool!:)**

***Holy hell! Bloodwork's "mutated form"…is looks FREAKY…and BADASS!:)**

**That moment with his mother was a mix of heartwarming and heartbreaking…even if it wasn't (technically) real.**

**I heard a statement/theory that the second half of Flash Season 6 (after Crisis) will feature a different "main antagonist" instead of Ramsey. I wonder if that's (still) true:/**

***So…Nash (supposedly) swears his allegiance to Mar Novu, after thinking that the cosmic entity saved him from Bloodwork's zombies.**

**…**

**Meh. A tad disappointing, if you want my opinion:/**

***Crisis…is here:)**

**Well...it, my friends, is time. It's time...for Crisis. On Infinite. EARTHS!:)**

**SPOILER ALERT! SPOILER ALERT! SPOILERS FOR THE ARROWVERSE'S CRISIS ON INFINITE EARTHS CROSSOVET INCOMING! THIS WILL BE YOUR FINAL CHANCE TO GO BACK AND WATCH THE (available) CROSSOVER IF YOU DESIRE! IF YOU DON'T, THAT'S FINE! JUST KNOW THAT I'M ABOUT TO SPOIL A CRAP TON OF STUFF! SPOILER WARNING! FINAL SPOILER WARNING!**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**…**

**Cool? Cool.**

**Part One**

***I find it equally weird and cool that animals can seemingly sense universal/multiversal disturbances:)**

***That moment when you realize that Batwoman is (technically) one of the "protagonists" of the Arrowverse (like the Trinity, White Canary, and even Black Lightning), and yet...has NO knowledge of the multiverse:)**

***Hearing Lois mention that Superman has fought Doomsday in the Arrowverse is AWESOME! Seriously...HOW do we get DOOMSDAY in the Arrowverse OFFICIALLY?!0_0**

**Does...does that mean that the Arrowverse version of Superman DIED already in the franchise?**

***If Lyla was able to take a punch from (an armored) BATWOMAN by just turning her head...I wonder what kind of power she was given:/**

***Seeing "Old Man Oliver" was pretty cool, and that was a REALLY nice moment between him and Sara:)**

**But.. is it STILL the world that the Legends visited back in Season One?**

***Those..."Shadow Demons" looked...INSANE! I had NO clue WHAT those things were, they looked like Darkseid's PARADEMONS!0_0**

***Damn...Oliver straight up ATTACKED Mar Novu. Talk about guts0_0**

**Or...how about the fact that he was CHARGING TO FIGHT AN ARMY?! UNARMED AT THAT! COMPLETELY reminded me of that scene in Endgame, when Cap was willing to battle Thanos and his ENTIRE army...with only a broken shield.**

**NO! OLIVER! FUCK! It's the FIRST GOD DAMN PART OF A FIVE PART/HOUR SERIES! COME ON!**

**Part Two**

***Huh...never would have thought that the Lazrus Pit would play a role in the crossover:/**

***The Legends "don't want to be in another crossover"?**

**...**

**...**

**That is the STUPIDEST reason for cutting out the Legends that I've EVER heard! If they're GONNA be Legends and GONNA have their own show...then they're GOING to be apart of annual crossovers!:( **

***Nice cameo for Snart:)**

***That moment with Monitor and baby John's crying...HILARIOUS! I spent the WHOLE time wondering if Mar Novu would ACTUALLY lose his composure because of the Kryptonian infant:)**

***Wow. The entire MULTIVERSE is threatened by COMPLETE ANNIHILATION, and ALL that Lex can think about.. is using the Book of Destiny to kill the remaining Supermen in the multiverse. How petty can you GET?:/**

***It was interesting to see Smallville's Superman (I haven't seen the show, but I'd like to). Expecting him to have more then a glorified cameo.**

**...**

**Him interacting with Lex was pretty funny though:)**

***Old Man Bruce Wayne was NOT what I was expecting. Killing Joker, Penguin, Mr. Freeze, Poison Ivy, Clayface...AND Superman?!0_0**

**Truthfully...I'm tired of how all these universes try to paint it as if Batman and Superman aren't "mentally strong enough" to take ONE life...and STOP there. But...whatever.**

***Damn. Kate got that Kryptonite0_0**

**Hey...better to have it and not need it, then need it and not have it (it's not like Arrowverse heroes HAVEN'T had to fight each other before:/).**

**We'll be taking a brief break to discuss the newest episode of Black Lightning, which WILL connect to Crisis.**

***Man. So...MULTIPLE versions of Odell across the multiverse need to die:( **

***I feel SO bad for Gen (parallel version of Jen) , having going through SO much in a short time (having to split from her boyfriend, losing her trust/faith in her mother, AND having to watch her own father GUNNED down like an animal):(**

**"Jinn (another parallel version of Jen) on the other hand...fuck her (murdering innocents AND her own FAMILY!):(**

***Truthfully...THIS episode is what convinced me that the Arrow multiverse WILL be restored by the end of it. There's NO WAY that Black Lightning's world WON'T be restored:/**

**Now...Part Three of Crisis on Infinite Earths**

***YES! FINALLY seeing Black Lightning interacting with the rest of the Arrowverse!:)**

***Okay...I'm gonna be honest: it WAS sad to see Earth-90 Flash sacrificing his life to save (what REMAINED of) the multiverse. But...I'd be lying HORRIBLY if I said that I'm not glad that OUR Barry (as in, Grant Gustin's Barry) is okay.**

***That was a nice moment between Barry and Jefferson:)**

***Lucifer being apart of the Arrowverse? Interesting.**

**Lucifer's Earth being "Earth-666"? HILARIOUS!:)**

***HOLY...hell. Did...did OLIVER QUEEN just becoming the FUCKING SPECTRE?!**

**Can we say...CRAZY?!0_0**

***So...that's it. The Arrow MULTIVERSE...gone:/**

**I CAN'T believe that Lex STOLE Kingdom Come Superman's place in the final battle:( How the hell did he rewrite the rules of the Book of Destiny with a god-damn SHARPIE?!0_0**

**And...that's it. The first THREE parts of the Crisis on Infinite Earths crossover event. I'm REALLY pissed that we won't get to see the conclusion till almost MID January:(**

**Overall...AMAZING:)**

**I thoroughly hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**

**Oh...and, MERRY CHRISTMAS!:)**


	4. Friends to Lovers

**(Author's Note: Guess who's baaaaaaaaack? It has been a LONG time in-between updates, and I'm sorry for that. Between my summer job and my natural laziness/habit of procrastination, well…let's just say that things have been QUITE the challenge.**

**quangnguyentran720: You and I have already spoken, so I'm HOPING that we don't have to speak again:/**

**Now…I'm recording any and all requests you guys give me. I may not do them IMMEDIATELY…but, I WILL have them written down. So, you only have to request a specific pairing ONE time.**

**Hope you guys enjoy:)**

**PS: Sorry for the title, it was all I could think off:/ **

**Chapter Four: Izuku Midoriya (My Hero Academia) x Starfire (Teen Titans): Friends to Lovers**

**(Izuku Midoriya, Age: 16)**

**(Starfire, Age: 16)**

Today was a…"normal" day at Yueei High School. Quite ironic, given its…unique nature, and its students. The focus on today's story, was a group of kids who've been the focus of MANY stories in the past…a group of budding heroes-in-training, known as "Class-1A". The class of twenty students sat in their homeroom, simply talking with one another.

Well…MOST of them were talking with one another, while there were a few (only a select few, however) who remained silent.

After a few more minutes passed…a long-haired man (slowly) opened the classroom door and walked into the room, causing EVERYONE in the class to go silent immediately. The man (one looking quite tired) gave a small "Hmph" at the image he saw in his classroom, "Not bad," he spoke, "You're all learning. That's good to see. Now then," he pulled up a paper from his desk, "The primary aspect for today's class, is that we're being assigned a new student for our class."

That…certainly got the attention of every student in the classroom (even those who'd seem like they wouldn't care).

"A new student?" A black-haired girl with her hair in a ponytail, **Momo Yaoyorozu**, asked (shocked).

"This late into the year?" A boy with spiky red hair and razor sharp fangs, **Ejiro Kirishima**, continued.

"Is that even allowed?" A buff, black-haired boy with thick lips, **Rikido Sato**, asked the homeroom teacher…**Shota Aizawa**, aka "Eraserhead".

Suddenly, Aizawa's eyes glowed red and his hair levitated into the air. In an instant, the classroom was silent. "Good," Aizawa commented, as his hair fell back to his shoulders and his eyes turned back to normal, "Now….I'm well aware that this is an unorthodox situation, to say the least. I won't bore any of you with the details of such a decision, but…yes, it IS allowed for this student to join this year (as opposed to waiting for next year). It was a decision that went back and forth for awhile, and is one that still has a few teachers here a little….unsure, to say the least. But…it's happening."

_That's…blunt_, the entire class (unknowingly) commented simultaneously, most of them sweating a bit.

"Now," Aizawa continued (getting everyone to focus back on him), "I'm not going to tell any of you how to behave…because I shouldn't have to," he narrowed his eyes a bit (getting some to sweat even more). The teacher shut his eyes, and let out a sigh, "So…let's get this over with," he muttered, before turning to the door, "Come on in." Just then, the door opened…and the new student walked.

The new student was a…fairly attractive female, wearing the same grey jacket, white shirt, and red tie that all Yueei students had to wear. She had orange colored skin, long red hair (that passed her shoulders by a few inches), and bright green eyes, so full of life and energy. She held her book-bag in her hands in front of her, and stared upon the entire class with an expression (seemingly) of joy.

"Oh, HELLO fellow classmates. My name is Kori Ander, and it is SUCH a pleasure to meet you!" The now-named "Kori Ander" finished her sentenced with a smile so bright, that it was nearly blinding. Most of her newfound classmates couldn't help but smile at Kori's energy and positivity.

Well…with the exception of two boys sitting in the room. A blonde boy with a black lightning streak in his hair, **Denki Kaminari**…and a shorter boy (the shortest student in the class) with purple "ball-like" hair, **Minoru Mineta**. Their smiles were more perverted, as they stared at Kori's…ahem, _assets_.

"Alright, that's enough," Aizawa interrupted, "You can socialize outside of class. Ander," he looked towards the new student (who's mood wasn't lessened at all), "You'll be sitting in the desk to the right of Midoriya. Midoriya, raise your hand." A tad slowly and shakenly, a hand was raised. The hand belonged to a pale-skinned, green-haired boy. **Izuku Midoriya**.

Kori gave a simple nod to her teacher, and began walking towards the desk she was given (giving smiles to her new classmates as she did so). She took a seat directly next to Izuku (not seeing how the poor boy's face had grown quite red), placing her book-bag next to her feet.

As Aizawa began speaking again, Izuku found it difficult to take his eyes off of Kori. Both in curiosity, and (admittedly, and undeniably) in attraction. Just then, Kori turned her head to meet the gaze of freckled boy.

The green eyes of the two budding heroes locked with one another. Just then, Kori gave Izuku a smile and a wave. The green-haired boy's own eyes widened considerably, with his face erupting in a DARK blush…before he gave her a small wave in return.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

By the time class ended and Aizawa walked out, everyone in the class starting packing up to leave almost immediately (none of them, for obvious reasons, being eager to stay longer then they had to.

Izuku, as he was putting his supplies away, when he noticed his friends standing by the door. A brown-haired girl with pink spots on her cheeks (**Ochaco Uraraka**), and a blue-haired boy with glasses (**Tenya Idia**). He waved them off, signaling for them to head off without him.

When the green-haired boy gathered everything together, he stood up from his desk…and the same time that Kori did. Their eyes met again, to which Kori gave Izuku another smile like before, "Hello fellow classmate!"

"Oh…h-hey Ander," Izuku stammered out, averting his gaze from the (taller) female in front of him.

"If alright, would it…be possible for me to ask you a few questions?" Kori asked, tilting her head to the side a bit (which Izuku had to admit was pretty cute).

"Uh…okay?" Izuku didn't really know where Kori was going with this, but (being the polite boy that he was) he simply agreed (he didn't want to be rude to the new student on their first day, after all).

"Please tell me…where do you come from, what is your Quirk, what is your favorite color, and do you wish to be my friend?!" The taller girl asked in rapid succession, moving closer and closer with each passing moment. However…she noticed the dark red blush and beads of sweating coming from her green-haired classmate, and quickly moved herself backwards, "I-I'm sorry," she held her hands behind her, looking down with her own blush, "My sister always said that I can be a little...much, when I'm talking to new people. I'm sorry, just forget about what-."

"N-No," Izuku interrupted, blushing further when Kori looked to him in surprise, "I-I mean…it's alright. You just…wanna make friends, r-right?" At her nod, he continued with a smile, "I get it. So, uh…in order: near Shizuola Providence, my Quirk "Superpower" lets me increase my physical capabilities, green, and…y-yeah, I'd really like to," Izuku finished his sentence with a wobbly smile (which he hoped didn't look AS bad as he thought it did).

Kori let out a small gasp, as her eyes widened…mere moments before an absolutely HUMONGOUS smile made its way onto her face. Before Izuku could make any further comment or move, Kori moved forward and threw her arms around Izuku's body, "Oh, JOYOUS! Hello new friend!"

Poor Izuku's ENTIRE body was practically dark red in coloration, and he was sweating like he was in a sauna. He'd…never really had a girl besides his mother hug him like this before (the fact that he could feel her "above average" sized breasts pressing up against his chest certainly didn't help matters, either).

But…he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't enjoying it. Just don't tell Kori he said that!

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

"That new Ander girl seems pretty nice, huh?" Ochaco asked her friends, as she took a sip from her drink.

"She does certainly seem to have a lot of energy," Tenya commented/muttered as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hm…what do you think Deku? She does seem pretty cool, doesn't she?" Ochaco asked her green-haired friend, a bright smile on her face.

"Oh, uh…y-yeah. S-She seems…pretty c-cool," Izuku replied, trying (and failing) to keep the blush off his face (remembering their…encounter from earlier).

"Hey…isn't that her over there?" Both of her male friends turned to where Ochaco was pointing, to see Kori walking through the cafeteria with her tray in hand. "HEY ANDER!" She called out before either of her friends could act. When the redheaded girl turned to face her, Ochaco began waving, "COME SIT WITH US!"

Kori's eyes widened considerably, before she sped over to their table (at an impressive speed), "Hello friend Izuku, and fellow classmates!" Both of Izuku's other friends looked towards their green-haired companion in confusion.

"Well…I suppose you two have gotten acquainted rather quickly," Tenya spoke.

"Oh, right," Kori slapped her forehead, "I'm sorry. Mr. Aizawa didn't say so, but I am actually an exchange student from America. And…I forgot that those over here use one another's last names as a sign of respect, and only use first names for VERY close friends," she bowed down her head in apology (using her hands to keep her hair from getting in her food).

"It's…alright," Izuku replied, "I don't really mind very much if you call me "Izuku"," he then looked at Ochaco and Tenya, "Any of you, really. Izuku, Midoriya, Deku…it's really all the same to me," he finished his sentence with one of his own bright smiles. His friends all shared a quick glance…before smiles broke out on all of their smiles (Ochaco and Kori in particular let out small giggles).

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Not long after that, Kori became a very close friend of Izuku (quickly joining his "circle"). After having Kori ask him about his Quirk, Izuku proceeded to ask the new student about the power she had.

Kori informed them that she had a Quirk that she called "Solar", which allows her to gain power by absorbing the energy given off by the sun itself. At first, she could only use it to increase her speed, strength, and durability. But Kom (her older sister, who possesses the same Quirk as she) helped her training, and helped her learn to not only fly…but also the "technique" to project energy from her hands and eyes (with their next goal being attempting to create actual _constructs _using their energy).

Izuku had gone into quite a frenzy when Kori told their group of friends the truth about her Quirk. He'd actually begun muttering quickly to himself, talking all about strengths, weaknesses, and potential applications of her powers. When questioned, Ochaco and Tenya explained to Kori Izuku's "mutter storms" (as they'd become known by all of Class-1A, other Yueei students, and even a few teachers) would always happen whenever he learns about a new Quirk, or something that he finds to be interesting.

Usually…she'd just have to wait, and Izuku would stop (eventually).

Truth be told (to the slight surprise of the others), Kori actually enjoyed these "mutter storms" of Izuku quite a bit (finding them funny and infor

* * *

mative). When she told this to Izuku one day, he (predictably) found himself stuttering and blushing up a storm. This served as only a single reason as to why Kori and Izuku have become such good friends not long after their first meeting.

Although…no one would have predicted just how close the two friends would become.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

It was nighttime, and the numerous students were resting after a hard days work. The primary focus being the students of Class-1A…well, some of them. Much of the class had decided to turn in for the night, for one reason or another.

Very few students remained in the common area. Among these select few included Izuku, Kori, Ochaco, Tenya, Eijiro, Denki, Minoru, a heterochromic boy with a burn scar over his left eye (**Shoto Todoroki**), and a girl with green hair that nearly reached her waist (**Tsuyu Asui**). Everyone was talking with one another…though, many of them were starting to "wind down".

Kori held a hand to her mouth, as she let out a BIG yawn. When she finished, she began rubbing her eyelids (making her look like a child).

Ochaco giggled at her friend's actions, "Feeling sleepy there, Kori?"

"Yes," the orange-skinned girl replied, lying her head down on her knees. None could really blame her, as today's studies were pretty exhausting (most of them being willing to turn in themselves in a bit).

"Maybe you should head on up to bed, Ander," Eijiro commented, an amused smile on his face, "You look like you're about to fall over."

"Kirishima is correct," Tenya spoke to his friend, "Head on up to bed, Kori. You need to make sure to get enough sleep, so you can function at peak capacity."

"Okay," Kori replied, as she let out another yawn and floated off of the couch. The redhead began floating towards her room…only to hit her head on the wall. "Ow," she rubbed her forehead.

"Maybe…someone should go with her," Shoto offered.

"We will!" Both Denki and Minoru raised their hands into the air with shouts (perverted grins on their faces).

SMACK! SMACK!

Just then, however…the two boys were sent flying out of their seats, face-planting on the floor. "No, neither of you will," Tsuyu replied (in her usual monotone tone), pulling her (long) tongue back into her mouth.

"I-I'll go," Izuku spoke up, as he stood up. Knowing that Izuku could be trusted to not do anything perverted (unlike Denki and Minoru), no one else had any objections to this offer. Izuku put a hand on his (exhausted) friend's shoulder, and maneuvered in so that he was guiding her towards the stairs (her room being on the same floor as his own). Kori kept her eyes closed for the entire period of time, having the complete faith in Izuku to guide her to her room. "Alright Kori," Izuku tapped on her shoulder, once they reached her door.

"Thank you Izuku," Kori spoke truthfully, giving her friend a sleepy smile…which (to limited surprise) caused Izuku to blush.

"I-It's no problem, really. You know that," he scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. If he got embarrassed by words, however…he was COMPLETELY caught in the next moment, when Kori threw her arms snuggly around her friend's neck. "K-KORI!" Izuku spat out, not able to keep his voice from raising…or his face from quickly darkening in color.

"I'm so glad to have you as my friend, Izuku," Kori spoke honestly, not noticing Izuku's question or mood (or, ignoring it completely). While the green-haired boy stuttered for a bit more…but, he didn't pull away from Kori.

In fact, after a few moments…he (with a moment of hesitation) hugged her back, a smile slowly working its way on his face, "I'm glad to have you as a friend too, Kori." As the two teens pulled away, they continued to smile at one another. Izuku couldn't help but chuckle at how Kori smiled with shut eyes, the awkward atmosphere having been completely evaporated.

…

…

Just then, however…Izuku felt something warm and soft collide with his lips. The boy's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates, as he realized exactly what it was that was pressing against his lips.

Kori's lips!

The ninth user of One For All quickly placed his hands on Kori's shoulders, and pushed the girl away (in a very unique and unorthodox combination of gently and quickly), "GoodnightKorigottagobye!" He pulled his speak together before racing off to his room (so fast, an outside perspective would think he's using his Quirk), slamming his door as he entered his room.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

(The Next Night)

This were…awkward, between Izuku and Kori (to say the least). Both hadn't exited their room after the "incident", and hadn't spoke a word to one anothe

* * *

r that morning.

As a matter of fact, they didn't speak to one another that entire DAY. Their friends had noticed something…weird about the two of them all day, and tried to ask them what it is that exactly happened.

Whereas Izuku was stuttering to come up with an answer, Kori simply said that something "odd" had happened last night. She then looked Izuku directly in his eyes, before saying that they should have it all cleared up by tomorrow. While their friends nodded, and accepted that answer…Izuku knew full well what the look in Kori's eyes meant.

_We need to talk_. And "talking" was precisely Kori's intention.

So, she bided her time. She didn't bother Izuku throughout the day, simply speaking to her other friends as if nothing was wrong. Classes passed, conversations were had, until, eventually…it was night.

As (most of) their classmates talked and laughed with one another, Kori pretended to be as exhausted as she was last night. After "pushing" from her friends, the redhead began her trek up the stairs…but not before shooting Izuku one final glance, ensuring that he was aware of the fact that she still wanted to talk.

And, given how he looked back at her, he got the message.

[+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+][+]

Izuku headed up the stairs not too long after Kori had, looking MUCH more…uncertain then his friend did. Truth be told, that…kiss that they shared last night had been on his mind all DAY (it's NOT exactly something he could just "forget")! And, as awkward as Izuku was feeling, he WOULD like some answers to his questions.

The moment the green-haired boy stepped up that last step…there stood Kori, leaning against the wall with crossed arms and a frown on her face (which, given her "energy levels", seemed like an expression that should NEVER be on her face).

"K-Kori," Izuku called out, mentally berating himself for his stutter. Kori turned to the sound of her friend's voice, her frown changing to one of…concern.

"Izuku," was the only word she spoke, which almost seemed to make her friend flinch more then silence would. "Can we…talk?" She opened her door, and motioned into her room.

This? This got Izuku even more tense and embarrassed then before. On the one hand, he VERY much wanted to "clear the air" (so to speak) with someone who's quickly become one of his closest friends.

On the other hand, however…it appears that he'll have to go into her room in order to do that. Go into a GIRL'S room. He's sure that there are MANY guys in the world who would have NO problem with entering a girl's room (Denki and Minoru come to mind, in particular). But…Izuku wasn't like that. He was a shy, awkward, nerdy boy, who'd grown up with virtually no (positive) interactions with girls his own age until he entered Yueei a few months ago.

"Izuku," he was brought out of his own thoughts by Kori's voice. When he looked at her again, he was caught off-guard by the sad expression on her face, "Please?" In a moment, Izuku's nervous and hesitant energy all but disappeared. Seeing such an expression on his friend's face…got Izuku serious pretty quickly.

"Okay," Izuku nodded, a serious expression having replaced his nervous one. A small smile appeared on Kori's face, before she motioned for Izuku to follow her into her room.

And…that's what he did.

_Purple_, was the first thought to appear in Izuku's mind. Virtually everything in Kori's room was purple in coloration, from her wallpaper to her carpet to even her bed and dressers._ I guess I know what Kori's favorite color is_, he thought, in amusement, as he continued to look around the room. Besides her bed and a single dresser, the only other things Kori had in her room were posters on her wall (of heroes, which definitely earned her extra points in Izuku's book) and a picture on her nightstand.

It was Kori, with five other people. A black-haired boy, a girl in a dark blue cloak (with a hood), a large dark-skinned boy, and a boy with green skin. If Izuku had to guess…those are probably more of Kori's friends (although...whether they were past or present, Izuku had no idea).

He was brought out of his musings when he heard the door closed behind him. He turned to see Kori facing the door…before she let out a sigh, and turned to face her friend.

To say that the atmosphere was awkward would be…a TERRIBLE understatement. Both teens were blushing quite a bit, and found it pretty difficult to look one another in the eye (now that they were in an enclosed space…together).

"So," Izuku started (though, admittedly, he didn't really know where it was that he intended to go with this), "Um-…".

"The kiss-," Kori interrupted, "-that is what has been on your mind today, correct?" At her friend's nod, Kori looked to the floor…before, "Why did you pull away?"

That…certainly threw Izuku for a loop. "W-What?!"

"Why did you pull away as you did?" Kori (sorta) repeated herself, this time with more conviction than before.

Izuku's eyes darted to the ground for a moment…before he began speaking, "You…you were t-tired. It was…just an accident."

"How is it that you know that it wasn't on purpose?"

…

…

That…certainly wasn't what Izuku expected to hear out of his friend's mouth.

"W-WHAT?!" Izuku cried out, his eyes widened till they were nearly as large as his head.

"How is it that you know that it wasn't on purpose?" Kori repeated herself, taking a step closer towards her friend (her eyes still being lowered). After a small moment of hesitation (steeling her nerves and gulping in the process), the redhead looked upwards (as Izuku had a few inches on her) so that her eyes met that of Izuku's, "Did it not occur to you that maybe-," she looked away, a visible red blush growing on her cheeks. Eventually, she met Izuku's eyes once again, "-maybe that did because I…liked you? A lot?"

Izuku took on an expression of confusion, his mouth opening a bit as his eyes narrowed a little. The green-haired boy was silent for a few moments, simply (seemingly) in thought. And then, "Well…because, why would someone like…you, be interested in someone like…me? You're…one of the kindest, funniest, prettiest girls in our class. Probably in the school. And, I'm just.. Deku. Weak, pathetic, _worthless_ Deku," Izuku replied (his increasing depressing thoughts acting in a way to remove some of his "inhibitions", and prevented him from being embarrassed by his own words). Kori was…absolutely STUNNED by her friend's words. She was about to ask him why he would say that, where he would get those kinds of thoughts from…but stopped, as she already knew the answer to her own question.

**Katsuki. Bakugo**.

Now, Kori (personally) thought of herself as a nice person. She was always kind to people (only possible exclusions being criminals and villains), as that's how she was taught to behave if she wanted others to be nice to her in return. In fact…if EVERYONE on Earth reacted positively to politeness and kindness, Kori would consider it a perfect world.

But, if there was anyone that Kori could safely say that she didn't like…Katsuki Bakugo was DEFINITELY on that list.

Admittedly…Kori had to respect the blonde boy's power. She found out (from Izuku) that his Quirk was called "Explosion": he sweated nitroglycerin, and could ignite them to launch powerful explosions as attacks. As a matter of fact, Bakugo is one of the four most powerful members of Class-1A (sharing that title with Izuku, Shoto, and Kori herself).

But, it was his personality that the redhead disliked. He was…a jerk. Like, a REAL jerk. Kori also found herself annoyed by his attitude, how he walked around acting like he was a veritable god among men. He was loud, rude, and cruel to virtually anyone and everyone who was around him (only showing any _moniker_ of respect to the various teachers of Yueei).

But, the part that angered Kori more then ANY of even that?! How he acted around Izuku. He was always putting Izuku down, screaming at him, calling him names like "useless" and "stupid" and MANY other horrible names. She'd seen the two of them fight a handful of times during training, and…Bakugo was just merciless. Kori understand that training is meant to increase their skill, power, and overall capabilities. But…Bakugo took it WAY too far, attacking Izuku like he wanted to KILL him! In their last fight, Bakugo let loose one of the most POWERFUL blasts any of the class seen at point-blank range. Izuku was tough, but the injury was so bad that Ochaco and Tenya had to immediately take him to be healed by Recovery Girl.

The next training session, Kori immediately volunteered to be the first to go…and asked if she could "spar" with Bakugo. Mr. Aizawa raised a single eyebrow, but granted Kori her request. Bakugo stared at her with a savage smile, spewing forth all manner of insults her way. Kori's eye twitched, and her hands clenched into fists…but she remained silent, trying to keep herself from saying something that she would end up regretting (though, only from not wanting to get herself in trouble).

However…that all went out the window when Bakugo made a smart-ass comment about Izuku and her friendship with the green-haired boy.

…

…

And that's when Kori (pretty much) lost it.

Bakugo was ALWAYS considered by the others to be the most dangerous student in their class…but, Kori changed their tune very quickly. Almost everyone in the class was (admittedly) pretty excited to see two of their class's powerhouses go toe-to-toe with one another.

But,, what proceeded wasn't a fight…it was a massacre. Class-1A had known Kori for weeks now, and had NEVER seen the new "sunshine girl" just…wail on an opponent like how she did with Bakugo. That day, Bakugo left the training session with a cracked rib, a broken arm, and bruises that littered every _inch _of his body (and the ONLY reason that his injuries weren't worse, was because Aizawa had used his Quirk to erase her own and restrained her with his scarf).

Kori did walk away that day with some lingering guilt for her actions that day…but only a little (and primarily because she got a week's worth of detention for her "actions"). Ever since that day, the class's powerhouses of blonde and redheaded kept quite a distance from one another (although Kori could feel Bakugo's glare on the sides AND back of her head whenever they were near one another).

Kori shook her head out a bit (to try and get herself out of her ow thoughts), before focusing again on Izuku. Frowning at his expression, Kori took a step closer towards her friend…before she flicked Izuku on the forehead.

Izuku shook out his head a bit, taking a step back as he held his forehead in confusion, "W-What was that for?!"

"Don't do that," Kori spoke firmly.

"Do what?"

"Putting yourself down like that," she spoke with a small pout (getting Izuku to blush, with how cute it was), "You are NOT worthless, you are NOT pathetic, and you are NOT weak. You're one of the nicest, smartest, strongest people I've ever met. Out of everyone in our class, you are the living definition of what a true hero is…just like All Might himself." Izuku's erupted in a DEEP red blush at Kori's, never hearing such words from ANYONE before (not even from Ochaco, or even his own mother)! All the poor boy could do was stutter, suddenly finding himself unable to look his friend in the eye. Kori couldn't help but giggle, finding his response…pretty adorable, truth be told.

But…she had other things she wanted to focus on.

Kori gently placed her hands on the sides of Izuku's face, ensuring that he was looking at her before she spoke again, "That's why…that's why I did what I did, Izuku. I...like you. A lot," she said, "Do you like me?"

Izuku's eyes widened, and he looked like a veritable Christmas tree with how his blushing cheeks correlated with green eyes and hair, "I…I-I mean, i-it's…it's kind of, i-it's like…it's s-sort of…not exactly, but-," Kori suddenly placed a finger on Izuku's lips, silencing him.

"You are aware of precisely what I mean, Izuku. Please…yes, or no?" Through his embarrassment, Izuku saw through to Kori's expression…one of pleading, and sadness. The green-haired boy felt his embarrassment die almost immediately, before he closed his eyes and sighed.

When he opened his eyes, he locked gaze with his redheaded friend (his blush having died down for the most part, and his breathing getting more under control), "The truth, Kori?" At her nod, he continued, "I…do like you. A lot. Like I said…you're amazing. You're so full of life, you're kind, you ALWAYS do anything and everything you can to brighten people's days and their lives…I honestly don't know what about you there isn't to like. You call ME the definition of a "true hero"? You're…everything that I could only hope to be."

There. He said it. It was out in the open, and it couldn't be taken back.

Kori's eyes widen a bit, and were even start to…shine (almost like Izuku had handed her the world itself). She then looked away, a small smile slowly growing on her face, "So…that means you wouldn't mind…if I did this," before any more words could be spoken Kori pressed her lips against Izuku's.

The green-haired boy was caught off-guard by her actions, even more so when he felt Kori's tongue sliding its way across his lips. Eventually, though…Izuku's eyes slowly shut, and he opened his mouth to allow Kori access.

The two teens moaned out loudly as their tongues collided with one another, the pleasure shooting through their systems. Kori's arms moved to wrap around Izuku's neck, while Izuku's firmly took ahold of Kori's hips. The kissing grow more intense with each passing moment, their tongues seeming intent on not leaving a single inch of their mouths un-touched.

Just then…Kori let out a small "squeak" in Izuku's mouth, when she felt…something pressing against her inner thigh. She pulled away and looked downwards, a blush creeping its way on her face. Izuku (after seeing her expression) looked down as well…only for a blush to cover his face as well.

The reason, you may ask? Because Izuku's cock had grown rock hard during their makeout, and pointing straight out (very visible to both teenagers).

The two teens looked back up, their eyes locking with one another. Izuku's face darkened (again), and he tried to explain himself…but, nothing would come out (despite his best intentions). Kori didn't speak, simply…stared at Izuku (impassively), before she walked towards the door. Izuku's eyes lowered to the floor, feeling shame and embarrassment begin to consume him.

CLICK!

The green-haired boy's head shot up, when he heard the sound of Kori's door locking. The redhead girl looked back at Izuku, a small smirk on her face and a…"look" in her eyes. Before Izuku could even begin to question what was going on…Kori suddenly pounced on him, taking them both onto her bed.

Izuku looked up with wide eyes, to meet the smile of his friend. Kori gave him a wink, before she dove in and began attacking Izuku's neck with the ferocity of a wild animal. The ninth holder of "One For All" began panting like a dog, the feeling of someone biting down and licking at his neck feeling MUCH better then he would have guessed.

Almost on instinct, Izuku's hands suddenly shot out to take a firm hold of the redhead's full ass. Kori was caught off-guard by Izuku's actions, inadvertently sinking her teeth deeper into Izuku's neck (yet, still not enough to break the skin).

Izuku pushed himself up to sit up, diving his tongue into Kori's mouth in her shock before she could close it. The redhead's eyes widened for a moment…before they closed shut in pleasure, and her hands moved towards Izuku's shirt. A few moments into their make-out, Kori's hands moved down to take ahold of the bottom of Izuku's shirt. The two teens separated, only long enough for them to "maneuver" the shirt off of his form…before they dove into one another's lips again.

Kori's fingers practically ghosted their way across Izuku's torso and arms, enjoying the steel-like texture of his muscles. She'd seen that Izuku was NOT the "bones and skin" kind of guy that people thought he was, but…actually being able to touch those muscles? That was another matter _entirely_.

_It's like…titanium_, Kori thought, her cheeks growing even darker in coloration as her fingers practically danced across Izuku's form. The green-haired boy twitched underneath Kori's touch…before his last restraints broke, and he all but devoured Kori's lips with his own.

As Izuku swirled his tongue within the redhead's mouth, she was taken off-guard when she felt Izuku's hands take ahold of the bottom of her purple shirt…and began to lift it off of her body. The two teens split away only long enough for Izuku to toss the shirt onto the floor, before he attacked her neck with the same amount of ferocity as she had mere moments ago.

As much as she loved the feeling of Izuku practically tearing at her neck like a wild animal…she had other ideas she wanted to do. With a surprising degree of strength (she'd always used her Quirk for flight and energy manipulation that some tend to forget just how strong she is naturally), Kori shoved Izuku's back onto the bed. Giggling at the confused expression on Izuku's face, Kori reached behind her…and unclipped her bra, throwing it to the side as her generous…"endowments" were exposed to the air.

Izuku's eyes had risen so much, that Kori couldn't help but laugh out loud (only, a tad unknowingly, embarrassing Izuku more). "Do you like what you see, Izuku?" Kori asked, after having gotten herself under control.

Izuku gulped, "Y-Yes. Very much," he barely croaked out, not even trying to prevent/hide the fact that he was staring at Kori's breasts so…blatantly. Despite what he's heard some of his classmates claim, Izuku was not as…"pure" as they believed. Yes, he was a kind and respectful who's easily embarrassed and has been fighting with all his might (pun not intended) to become a hero for years.

But.. he WAS still a teenage boy. In times of…"solitude", Izuku had found himself venturing towards the "less then proper" sides of the Internet (to say the least). Needless to say, Kori's were NOT the first breasts he'd seen. However…they were the first _real_ breasts he'd ever seen.

And…needless to say, Kori's D-Cup breasts were a VERY good set to be the first to see.

Kori couldn't help but giggle at the expression on Izuku's face. Truth be told…she already knew that Izuku enjoyed the sight of her naked chest, as evident by the erection she could feel pressing against her butt. She reached down and took a firm hold of Izuku's covered length (getting the green-haired boy to flinch), before she leaned forward (her breasts being mere inches away from his face).

Feeling a sudden sense of confidence consume him, Izuku sat himself upwards and took ahold of Kori's chest in his hands. Her orange orbs felt like marshmallows in his hands, and he couldn't stop himself from squishing and molding them in his hands.

Kori began to pant as she felt Izuku's scarred hands shape her mounds in-between his fingers, being a lot rougher then she would have originally guessed he'd act (not like she was COMPLAINING, of course). Not wanting him to feel "left out" (so to speak), Kori began rubbing his length through his shorts (as opposed to simply grabbing it). The feeling only made Izuku harder and more excited, as evident by how he began treating Kori's breasts…rougher then he had before.

After a few moments of this, Izuku suddenly stopped and (before Kori could complain/whine) took one of the redhead's nipples into his mouth. Kori threw her head back in pleasure as she felt Izuku's tongue drag itself across her nipple, his hands moving to take ahold of her (full) waist. Izuku swirled his tongue around the area encircling the nipple for a moment, before pressing his tongue directly against said "part". He pulled himself up for a moment, before Kori quickly shoved his head back into her chest…resulting in Izuku taking her other nipple into his mouth.

Izuku swirled and pressed his tongue against Kori's nipple for a few moments…before he suddenly pulled away, and shoved Kori onto her bed. Izuku pressed a kiss to Kori's lips in her confusion, before he began moving his way downwards…leaving kisses against her neck, chest, and stomach, enjoying the sounds of pleasure emanating from Kori (never thinking that he'd be able to cause such sounds from…anyone, really).

Just then, Izuku paused at the sight of his…target: Kori's bottoms. He couldn't fight the blush that wormed its way on his face, or the gulp that he had to "perform" (for lack of a better term). Suddenly, he heard a grunt from Kori as well as the rotation of her hips. When he looked up towards her face, she looked at him with a smile and a small nod.

The message was clear.

"Steeling" himself (so to speak), Izuku took ahold of Kori's pants and panties…before he them down to her knees, exposing to him her (wet) vagina. If seeing the redhead's chest stunned him, seeing her pussy left him in a near catatonic state. The green-haired boy gulped, trying to calm the erratic beating of his own heart.

Remembering what he'd learned from his "studies" (so to speak), Izuku leaned forward…and gave a long, slow lick against her soaking wet pussy from top to bottom. Kori's head was thrown backwards, her grabbing the sheets tightly as she moaned out loudly.

Izuku paused for the briefest of moments…before he all but DOVE back into Kori's vagina, sticking out his tongue to lick as much of her as he could. _Delicious_, was the only word that kept racing through his mind as he licked his way around her opening…before diving his tongue back into her.

Kori moved to run her fingers through Izuku's hair, her face practically having gone completely red in coloration. The green-haired boy in question was practically lost in a trance,, his hands clasped tightly against Kori's thighs as his tongue swirled through every inch of her inners.

Izuku felt as if he was possessed, doubting that he'd be able to stop eating out if he tried (or wanted to). The taste of Kori on his tongue was intoxicating (sweeter then any dessert he'd ever tasted, yet had an almost…spicy taste to it), but the best part about the experience?

The sounds. The sounds that were emanating from Kori's mouth, and the idea that HE was really the one causing those sounds? That fact only excited him…and only made him want to do more. To do _better_.

"Izuku," Kori breathed out, the tone of her voice actually succeeding in making Izuku even more "enthusiastic" (if that were even possible), "I…I'm about to…cum!" The redhead girl bit down on her bottom lip to try (keyword being try) to keep her moans, but she was fighting a losing battle. After hearing Kori's "proclamation", Izuku pulled away for the briefest of moments…before thrusting two fingers inside of her velvety walls, licking at any free area he could get to.

That…was pretty much the straw that broke the camel's back.

Kori slapped a hand over her mouth, as she felt her orgasm wash over her entire being. Izuku placed an arm over her stomach, keeping her in place as he felt her juices squirting across his fingers and his tongue.

_Sweet_, was the only thought that ran through Izuku's mind as he lapped up all of the juices that spewed from the redhead (like a dog). After a few moments of her whole body practically vibrating…Kori's body suddenly went still, the redhead breathing heavily when sweat running down her body.

Izuku pulled himself up (wiping off any remnants of Kori's juices off of his mouth), and looked towards the orange-skinned girl, "Kori? Are you…alright?"

"I'm…glorious," Kori replied, a smile on her face almost identical to the massive sunshine smiles she'd give pretty much all the time. She lifted herself up onto the palms of her hands, before she suddenly got in close to Izuku's face (getting the green-haired boy to blush). For a moment, she found herself simply…staring at Izuku, losing her own train of thought, "You have beautiful eyes, Izuku," the words simply flew from Kori's mouth, before she could even try to stop it (assuming, of course, that she wanted to).

The blush on Izuku's face only increased in coloration, and he began to stutter (again). Instead of reacting with any form of frustration or resignation, Kori simply giggled at his stuttering….before she moved forward, pressing her lips against his yet again. Having more experience with this, it only took Izuku a brief moment to start kissing the redhead back.

Kori's hands moved to Izuku's chest, ghosting her fingers down his body…before her hands seized Izuku's pants, as she lowered herself closer to the bed. This action took Izuku off-guard, "K-Kori-…".

"Please don't say that I don't HAVE to do this, Izuku," Kori interrupted, looking up to him with a semi-stern look in her eyes, "You brought me great pleasure, and I'm going to return it because I _want_ to." Leaving no more room for argument, Kori pulled down Izuku's pants and underwear…only for her to freeze, and her eyes to widen.

Izuku was…big. Like…quite a bit so. Eight, maybe even nine inches. Truth be told, the orange-skinned girl herself just a bit intimidated as she just…looked at it. Part of her wished that she could just turn him on and pull down his pants the next time anyone (primarily Bakugo) tries to claim that Izuku was somehow "not a man".

Oh well…thoughts for another time.

Kori reached a hand out, and took a firm hold of Izuku's cock (getting the boy in question to hiss in pleasure). She'd (technically) touched his length before, but the feeling of their current skin-to-skin contact was…so much better. She pumped his cock a few times, enjoying each noise that she elected from Izuku…before she leaned forward, and took Izuku's head into her mouth.

"GAAH!" Izuku let "noise" spill from his mouth, unprepared for Kori to suddenly take such a…bold action. The redhead girl put her hands on Izuku's thighs, as she began taking more and more of him into her mouth. Izuku gritted his teeth, trying to keep himself from letting out a LOUD moan (and inadvertently waking up anyone on Kori's floor).

Kori continued to such on Izuku's cock, leaving licks and kisses across the hardened length a bit as she did so. She placed one hand to cradle the green-haired boy's balls in her palm (getting Izuku to flinch/twitch in pleasure), while her other hand moved to be placed on her stomach. As she slowly ran her hand across her own body…they stopped when they reached to touch her own breast.

When she did so…her eyes opened, an idea appearing in her head. She pulled away from Izuku's crotch, a small (slightly mischievous) smirk appeared on her face. Izuku slowly opened his eyes, seemingly coming out of a "daze". "W-What-?"

"I have an idea," Kori answered his unanswered question, a seemingly…proud smile on her face, "One that will make this FAR more pleasurable for you," she "explained", getting Izuku to tilt his head in (slight) confusion. Kori giggled at the expression on his face, before she moved to take ahold of each of her boobs in hand…before she wrapped them around Izuku's length, to where his head was the only thing that remained visible.

This time, Izuku couldn't keep himself silent as a low groan slipped through his lips. The feeling was…indescribable. And it was about to get better.

Kori began moving her breasts up and down, ensuring to (simultaneously) rub them along Izuku's length as much as she could. The sounds that were emerging from Izuku increased not only her confidence (having never done THIS particular "act" before)…but her joy as well, pleased that she was able to cause such pleasure from someone she cared about so much.

Izuku's fingers clenched around the bed sheets, and he bit down on his bottom lip as he tried to keep himself "under control". He was doing the absolute best he could to hold himself back…but, the feeling of Kori's bountiful breasts rubbing up and down the length of dick was quickly growing too much for him.

Kori took notice of the flinch of Izuku's face and fingers, and the way his cock began to twitch…and knew that he was about to climax. She removed her chest from Izuku's length and (before the green-haired boy could complain/whine) then took nearly his entire length into her mouth, placing her hands on his legs to "steady" herself.

That's when Izuku (essentially) lost it. He quickly slapped a hand over his mouth (to keep himself from just yelling) as he came, shooting his load into Kori's mouth. The redhead's eyes widened at the force and "quantity" of his release, tightening her grip on his legs to keep herself steady. It took nearly ten seconds for Izuku to stop cumming, leaving Kori's mouth so full of his seed by that point that her cheeks were puffed out (in an, admittedly, adorable kind of way).

Once she was sure that he was done, Kori slowly pulled his cock out of her mouth (ensuring to not spill a single drop of the essence that had been released). Once she was certain that Izuku was watching, she swallowed his load in a loud single "GULP!".

"Ahh," Kori sighed contently, keeping her mouth open (almost as if she were showing Izuku that she'd swallowed everything he'd given her) with her tongue hanging out. She wiped her mouth with her arm, before turning to smile sweetly at Izuku, "I hope you enjoyed that, Izuku."

"Yeah…a lot," Izuku muttered, breathing a bit more heavy then he would have expected (he never would have thought that anything besides training and fighting would physically exhaust him so much).

Kori couldn't help but giggle, but at Izuku's words and the amazed/exhausted expression on his face. She then took ahold of Izuku's cock once again (this time, he only slightly twitched), and began jerking it off a little bit…enjoying the feeling of it "re-hardening" in her palm. She then moved herself upwards, and began pressing soft kisses against Izuku's neck as she continued her handjob. Izuku's fingers clenched against the bed sheets as he struggled to keep himself "calm" (so to speak), his teeth grinding against themselves so much that he was lucky that he hadn't cracked (or even broken) his teeth.

Kori's hand then caressed Izuku's balls…and the boy in question lost (what remained of) his self-control.

Suddenly, Izuku's hands grabbed Kori's upper arms in an iron-clad grip. Before she could process what was happening, she suddenly found herself on her back (staring up at the ceiling). Izuku's face suddenly came into view, an…"intense" look in his eyes (which, unless Kori was hallucinating, were actually slightly glowing green through the use of Superpower).

Truth be told, Kori felt shivers run down her spine as Izuku simply…stared into her eyes, un-blinkingly. And…truth be told, she could only feel herself growing wetter by his gaze (causing her to do what she could to rub her thighs together).

Suddenly…Izuku all but threw his hand to cup her vagina (getting the redhead to flinch at the sudden contact). He then moved that hand to hold her upper thigh, do the exact same with his other hand and Kori's other thigh.

He then pulled her legs apart, exposing her wet slit to him. Izuku moved his bottom half forward, rubbing his length against the opening of Kori's pussy (getting her to bit down on her bottom lip, and him to flinch ever so slightly).

"Izuku," Kori breathed out, as he continued prodding against her entrance, "Please…stop teasing me," unknowingly (or…knowingly?), Kori pouted cutely and shot him the "puppy dog eyes" for good measure. Izuku's face softened a bit at the expression, before he gave a single (barely noticeable) nod…before he took ahold of his length, and pressed it against her opening (getting them both to flinch).

In another moment, Izuku's head entered Kori's pussy. Both teens couldn't suppress the moans that passed through their lips, Kori in particular quickly grabbed ahold of Izuku's shoulders for support. Izuku gritted his teeth as he pushed his way further and further into Kori's warm innards, struggling with all his might to keep himself "under control".

Finally…he shoved his ENTIRE length inside of Kori's vagina. Kori's fingers clenched so tightly against Izuku's shoulders that it was almost certain to leave marks, while Izuku let out a noise that could ONLY be qualified as a growl.

After taking a few moments to enjoy the warmness that surrounded his cock...Izuku slowly pulled himself out, before driving himself back in.

The bed began to creak underneath Izuku's strength, as he thrusted in and out of the redhead's pussy. Kori bit down on her lower lip to try and keep her moans to a minimum (as to not wake up any of their classmates), as she breathed in and out through her nose.

Izuku had his mouth close to Kori's forehead, his eyes halfway closed and his breathing sounding more like growling with his gritted teeth as he fucked her. The feeling of her slick pussy wrapped around his dick was FAR more pleasurable then he could have ever imagined. Truth be told, this actually gave him a better understanding as to why Mineta acted with such a craving for sex.

It was pretty damn good.

"Izuku," Kori breathed out, the tone of her voice only succeeding in making Izuku hornier (and making him thrust in faster), "Izuku…more. Harder," she moaned/begged to the boy on top of her, picking her head up to nibble on his neck. The green-haired boy was MORE then happy to accommodate her request, driving his pelvis into hers with greater speed and more force.

While the action was VERY good….it (apparently) was still too slow/weak for Kori.

The redhead quickly wrapped her legs around Izuku's waist and (with a showing of strength and skill) quickly flipped their positions, so that she was now straddling his waist (not breaking about their "connection" for even a moment). "Why. Are you. So. Slow?!" Kori (rhetorically) asked, as she began bouncing on Izuku's cock.

The boy was breathing heavily through gritted teeth, throwing his head back onto the pillow. Feeling Kori's hands on his chest, Izuku opened his shut eyes…and was practically mesmerized by the scene he saw.

The first thing he saw was the way Kori's large sized breasts bounced rapidly with the way she rode him, the green-haired boy having to fight with all his might to keep himself from blowing his load right then and there.

The thing that really got his attention (once he was FINALLY able to tear his gaze away from her chest), admittedly…was her face. The way she closed her eyes and bit down on her lower lip (no doubt to try and quiet herself), combined with her blushing face…made her look nothing less then adorable.

However…that doesn't mean that Izuku was content to just lay there.

Suddenly grabbing her by the waist (getting her to gasp in surprise), Izuku quickly pushed himself upwards…before slamming Kori onto the bed. Feeling a strange…"sensation", Kori looked up to see (to her shock) that Izuku had actually activated his Quirk (recognizing the green bolts of electricity around him, and the way his eyes glowed even brighter then usual).

_That explains his sudden boost in strength,_ Kori thought, before she tried to push herself back up…only to be shoved back (roughly) onto the bed, Izuku's (already iron-clad) grip on her arms tightening.

Before she could make another attempt, or even speak…Izuku shot his hips forward, eliciting a moan from Kori's throat. But Izuku didn't stop there, thrusting himself in and out of her…this time? The activation of his Quirk granting him speed and power that made his previous actions look like nothing in comparison.

By this point, Kori was a virtual mess with her moaning and panting (doubting that she could quiet herself even if she tried). Izuku seemed to realize this, leaning down to quickly capture Kori's lips with his own.

The redheaded girl (almost immediately) threw her arms around Izuku's neck, swirling her tongue around in Izuku's mouth as quickly and as forcefully as possible. The feeling of Kori practically dominating his mouth only made Izuku thrust into harder, which (in turn) made Kori kiss the green-haired boy harder (creating an intense cycle).

"Kori," Izuku moaned out, once they pulled away, "I…can't, hold. I'm gonna…cum," he panted into her ear, biting down lightly on her earlobe.

"Me…too," Kori breathed out, tightening her grip on his shoulders while simultaneously wrapping her legs around Izuku's waist, "Do it then, Izuku. _Cum._"

That word, with that tone of voice…that was (pretty much) it.

In order to keep himself quiet, Izuku slammed his lips down onto Kori's as he thrusted into her with more force then in their entire "romp". Both teens practically screamed in one another's mouths as the first blast of Izuku's load shot inside of Kori's pussy. Izuku gave one final thrust after this, keeping his entire length in Kori as he fired off shot after shot of his semen into her. The feeling of her womb being (gradually) filled by Izuku's release was more then enough to push Kori over the edge, her entire body practically vibrating under Izuku's form as her fluids quickly shot out from her pussy (being blocked and held by Izuku's cock).

The orgasms of the two teenagers going and going, to which they held onto one another like a lifeline. Eventually, however (like all goods things)...it came (no pun intended) to an end.

With a heavy sigh, Izuku pulled himself out of Kori (getting the orange-skinned girl to whine slightly as their most intimate form of contact being severed) and collapsed next to Kori. The two teens just...laid there, breathing heavily as sweat ran down their bodies.

"That was…really good," Izuku breathed out, after a few moments of silence, "It was good…right?" He (slightly) turned towards Kori, an almost "concerned" expression on his face.

Kori let a smile grace her face, as her hand ran its way slowly across her stomach and her vagina (enjoying how…warm she felt, having Izuku's cum in her body). After another few moments (which felt like an ETERNITY to Izuku), Kori looked towards the boy and gave him a downright dazzling smile, "It. Was. _Amazing_."

Izuku let out a sigh of relief that he hadn't realized he was holding in, a smile growing on his own face. Giggling slightly, Kori moved to the side and wrapped her arms around Izuku's neck. The green-haired boy looked surprised for a brief moment, before he quickly wrapped his arms around Kori's body. And the two each took in a deep breath…before letting it out, enjoying the feeling of having the other in their arms.

A few moments passed, before Izuku spoke again, "So, um…does this mean that we're…I-I mean-," he was interrupted when Kori lifted herself up, and pressed a passionate kiss to his lips to shut him up. The kiss lasted for only a few seconds, before Kori pulled away (wiping off a strand of saliva that had formed between them).

"You wish to know if this means we are a "couple", correct?" Kori asked, looking towards Izuku with a gentle smile on her face (getting Izuku's cheeks to redden). The redhead then diverted her eyes to Izuku's chest, a steady blush growing on her face, "Well…I would certainly like that. As long as it's alright with you."

The green-haired boy felt his heart pick up in its beating, but…also felt a smile tugging at his lips that he didn't think he'd be able to stop, "I'd….like that Kori. A-A lot."

Kori let out a smile almost as big as Izuku's, before moving to rest her head on his chest, "I'm glad. And…I would like for you to stay here tonight, please," her tone may have been one of a request, but the grip her arms had around his chest made it clear that she had no intention of letting him go.

"Okay," Izuku replied, wrapping his arms around Kori's body. Tomorrow was Saturday anyway, so it's not like this'll affect there schoolwork or anything. There MAY be an issue with _Izuku Midoriya_ walking out of _Kori Ander's_ room….but, they'll burn that bridge when they come to it.

"And make sure to get plenty of sleep for tomorrow, Izuku."

He looked down towards Kori, confusion etched on his face, "Why?"

The smile on Kori's face grew, even though her eyes remained closed, "Because when we wake up in the morning, we are going to make love again. And again, and again…and. _Again_." Kori pretended not to hear the shocked "sound" (for lack of a better term) that came from Izuku, and simply enjoyed the feeling of warmth that his body radiated.

**(Author's Note: Annnnnnnnnd scene! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, because it was not an easy one to do. I came with _THREE_ different ideas, before settling on Izuku and Starfire. Hope it turned out good.**

**Constructive criticism ONLY please, no flames allowed.**

**Review, favorite, follow, and I'll see you guys next time:)**


End file.
